¿Que es de las estrellas sin una luna?
by Soldier Moon
Summary: Esta es una historia que narra los sucesos después del torneo KOF XIV, concentrándose en la vida de algunos de sus personajes, una vida a futuro y un gran problema. Un poco de locura, amor, peleas y trágicos sucesos y mas es lo que tienen que pasar nuestros protagonistas. Ademas de pasajes con sus herederos y el como hicieron cambiar a algunos de ellos.
1. Prologo

Los personajes a continuación, la marca y demás no nos pertenecen son propiedad de SNK y demás

Esta historia tiene lugar después de lo sucedido en KOF XIV, saliendo como ganador el China Team (Aunque aquí no tengan participación), tomando como personajes principales a Iori Yagami, Athena Asamiya; K´ Dash, Kula Diamond; Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki Kushinada; Chizuru Kagura; Kusanagi (ilusión creada por el espejo Yata); además de herederos y terceros.

Teniendo en cuenta que la historia está basada en la vida de cada personaje y su relación con otros fuera de los torneos y lo que sucedería en un futuro además de algunas intervenciones un tanto extrañas.

Aclaraciones especiales

-Kusanagi es el protector de Chizuru, el cual tomo una conciencia más clara cuando esta recupero el poder de su tesoro sagrado, quedando bajo su resguardo.

-Haidern, Máxima y Diana tomaron la decisión de poner bajo supervisión a los productos de Nests (K´Dash, Kula Diamond) para evitar que los restos de dicha organización los encontrara para sus planes.

-Iori es el guitarrista principal en su banda de Rock/Jazz llamada Snake Under The Moon, los demás integrantes de la banda son inventados…

-Kyo, Shingo, Athena, Yuki, Malín, Hinako y Kula asisten a la misma preparatoria, (no conviven mucho con esta última)

-Hay un personaje (femenino) al cual Iori no ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, asiste a la misma escuela que los anteriores a petición de Iori, este le tiene muy poca paciencia pero de alguna manera, el la aprecia (poco) pero la aprecia.

-En esta historia k´ Solamente es 2 años más grande que Kula.

-los padres de Athena están con vida

\- además de Yuki, hay otra Kushinada.

-Athena la consideran Diosa, aunque conforme avancen…

Bueno una vez explicado esto procedo a comenzar y me retirare lentamente. GRACIAS.

º(○w○)º

 _ **RETOMANDO EL SELLADO DE OROCHI EN EL FINAL DEL YAGAMI TEAM.**_

-Bueno, ahora me explicaran que fue eso al final del torneo- Cuestiono Chizuru.

-A mí no me interesa- respondió Iori dándole la espalda a los otros dos herederos.

-La verdad, no parecía tan fuerte cuando se enfrentó al equipo del Maestro Tung… pero- intervino Kyo

-¿pero qué Kyo?

-No lo sé Chizuru… pero siento que esto no ha terminado aún

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Iori

-la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

-Eres un imbécil

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste Yagami?

-Lo que escuchaste

-No tiene caso que se pongan a pelear en este momento- intervino Chizuru al notar el volumen de la conversación.- escúchenme bien, pero Iori tiene razón, no es necesario tomarle mucha importancia a algo que ya está hecho

-…

-Lo mejor será volver a retomar nuestras vidas como lo hemos hecho y olvidarnos de todo esto.

Fue así como los tres tesoros sagrados volvieron a Japón por distintos rumbos sin decir otra palabra, sabían que lo que Chizuru había dicho era cierto de alguna manera, pero al tomar una decisión nadie sabe el resultado final.


	2. Capitulo 1: Calido Invierno

Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el último torneo de KOF, muchos equipos volvieron a sus actividades normales y el Ikari Team no era la excepción, aunque al regresar, tanto Haidern como Diana decidieron que lo mejor para Kula seria que se quedaran bajo su protección; el ofrecimiento no solamente estaba dispuesto para ellas, sino que también se le hizo tal invitación a K´ y a Máxima, la cual por obvias razones fue rechazada, por lo que el cuartel de militares les ofrecieron una casa para mantenerlos vigiladas, la cual fue aceptada por Máxima.

 ***Tiempo después en casa de Máxima y k´***

K´ se encontraba recostado en su habitación descansando y mirando el televisor después de un largo día de escuchar los regaños de máxima sobre diversas cartas que les llegaban de los cuarteles Ikari, y ese día tampoco era la excepción.

-Hey compañero…

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi habitación

-No es para que te pongas así

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Alguien te busca abajo y será mejor que bajes

-Tch

K´ decidió bajar a ver quién era la persona que lo buscaba, de cualquier forma, él se encontraba aburrido y necesitaba distraerse.

-Hola K´ ¿Cómo has estado?

-Seirah, Haidern ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Joven Dash, ¿ha pensado en la propuesta que le hemos hecho?

-Carajo, acaso no entiendes que no me interesa unirme a tu patético grupo.

\- K´, que modo de responder es ese- intervino Seirah al notar el comportamiento tan alterado de su hermano.

-No me interesa

Después de haber dicho esto K´ tomo sus llaves y se dirijo a la puesta saliendo de su casa caminando sin rumbo fijo, la verdad es que a K´ le importaba muy poco lo que pasara dentro de ese lugar.

K´ caminaba por una calle donde se podía ver a varios jóvenes con uniforme escolar, de entre todos ellos pudo divisar del otro lado de la calle a nada más y nada menos que a Iori Yagami el cual pasaba por ahí, y aunque él no le tomo importancia se preguntó el por qué pasaba por un lugar tan concurrido y más por una zona escolar

Todo parecía ir con normalidad, la gente ya no hablaba del Monstruo que ataco en el torneo, pareciera como si fuese olvidado poco a poco, K´ no detuvo su camino, a lo lejos se veía a una niña de cabello Fresa rubio con un uniforme parecido al de aquellos jóvenes que vio hace un rato, así que decidió seguirla, valla la sorpresa que se dio después de un rato de seguirla, era la misma calle de donde los cuarteles de los Ikari se establecieron para investigar un caso con relación a Verse.

Justo en la entrada esta niña volteo, K´ no tuvo más remedio que esconderse detrás de un árbol para no ser visto.

-"Sabía que era Kula, mierda, casi me ve"-pensó K´

En efecto era Kula a la que estaba siguiendo, ella entro sin preocupación alguna, aunque si con la sensación de una presencia que la seguía.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela mi niña?- Pregunto Diana

-Como siempre Diana, Kula quiere saber que hay para cenar

En ese momento Kula y Diana entraron a los cuarteles dejando a K´ un poco confundido, pero decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa con Máxima, después de todo el tiempo que perdió caminando, ya no esperaba que Haidern ni Seirah se encontraran ahí.

En el camino de regreso, K´ no pudo evitar pensar en Kula, tal vez las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos, ya no eran los mismos, o eso era lo que él pensó hasta llegar a lo que solía llamar "hogar"

K´ entro como si nada, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, cada maldito pensamiento que llagaba a su mente no lo dejaban descansar, era como si aquellas veces que presentía una sensación extraña que hacía que su guante se descontrolaba estuviera regresando, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente.

-¿A dónde fuiste compañero?

-A ningún lugar

-Y entonces ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

-Ya te dije que no es nada y ya no me molestes

-de acuerdo

K´ trato de conciliar el sueño, pronto una voz en su cabeza se hizo presente, la voz de alguien amenazante

"Vamos, levántate maldito clon incompleto, tú y la traidora conocida como Anti-K´ pagaran las consecuencias de haber traicionado a la organización que dominara el mundo"

K´ despertó de golpe, esa voz le era muy familiar, todos los problemas que les causo a él y a todos los que lo ayudaron no era nada bueno.

"Solo espero que no quede ningún rastro de ustedes cuando todo esto termine, ningún maldito traidor será perdonado"

-¡Igniz ya lárgate de mi cabeza!- grito K´ desesperado- ¿Espera, Igniz, como es que estas vivo?

-K´, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Máxima entrando a su habitación

-Vámonos- dijo K´ levantándose de su cama

-Pero ¿A dónde?

-Estarán en peligro si se quedan en ese lugar.

-¿Quiénes?

-Kula y los demás.

K´ salió corriendo, seguido por máxima ninguno dejo de correr, al llegar a donde se alistaban los Ikari, entrando de una forma muy escandalosa llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Finalmente, después de tanto correr; K´ y Máxima llegaron a una sala de conferencias, en donde se encontraban Haidern, Ralp, Clark, Leona y Whip.

-necesito toda la información que tengas sobre los resucitados

-¿Se puede saber para que la necesitas?- le pregunto Máxima llegando inmediatamente atrás de K´

-¿Quieres que trabaje aquí o me equivoco?

-¿Pero?

\- Me parece una buena decisión joven Dash - Dijo Haidern mientras se acercaba al moreno

-¿Por qué el cambio de opinión niño, creí que no te gustaban los soldaditos?- Dijo en tono burlón Ralph

-¡Cállate!, lo que yo decida no es asunto tuyo.

-Cálmate niño, solamente era una pregunta.

De esta manera K´ entro a trabajar con los Ikari sin dar a conocer sus motivos, siendo seguido por Maxima…


	3. Capitulo 2: Detrás De Camaras

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

 _ **Detrás de cámaras**_

-Qué Diablos está pasando aquí, mi cabeza da vueltas y porque me siento débil … - Iori estando tirado en el suelo de algo que parecía ser una ciudad en ruinas, mientras a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba pudo observar la silueta de 5 jóvenes que al parecer trataban de defenderlo a él y a otras dos siluetas masculinas quienes también se veían muy mal heridos, 2 de los jóvenes tenían marcado en su ropa el símbolo de los Yagami, 2 mujeres el símbolo Yata además de otra chiquilla con flamas de un tono carmesí al igual que hielo, en el suelo un poco más lejos se podía apreciar la silueta de una mujer quien en sus piernas tenia acostado a alguien perteneciente a él clan Kusanagi y a otros dos jóvenes alrededor de estos y como sus oponentes alguien que parecía los antiguos CYS, sólo que más diferentes a como el los recordaba, atrás de él pudo observar a 1 mujer que se encontraban en el suelo, no pudo reconocerla, de repente esta grito

-¡LEVANTATE IORI Y PELEA POR FAVOR!- lágrimas caían de ella mientras gritaba eso

Iori despertó de golpe, ese sueño se sintió demasiado real.

-Solo fue un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, cada vez son más frecuentes este tipo de situaciones, y para mi mala suerte nunca son claras aquellas siluetas que siempre veo- se dijo Iori así mismo

Iori estaba bastante desconcertado… ese sueño se hacía más frecuente y lo peor de todo es que no podía reconocer las siluetas que observaba, pero decidió no darle importancia, miro su reloj y decidió prepararse para salir.

Iori estaba caminando por una de las calles en la región de Osaka, era el horario de salida para la mayoría de los alumnos de preparatoria, por esa calle, estaba una de las preparatorias más prestigiadas de Osaka.

Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, el pelirrojo se retranco en un poste de luz cerca de dicha preparatoria, al perecer estaba esperando a Alguien.

La campana suena marcando el final de otra sección de clases y los alumnos se preparaban para irse a sus casas, en dicha preparatoria estudia nada más y nada menos que Kyo Kusanagi, Shingo Yabuki, Athena Asamiya estando en el último de sus semestres, los cuales se llevaban muy bien ya que tras el conocerse por los torneos pasados formaron lasos de amistad. En la misma escuela asistía Kula Diamond (ella recién había ingresado a dicha escuela y no interactuaba mucho con las personas anteriores ya que estaba en un grado menor)

-Oye Kyo- escucharon estos tres chicos para volver la mirada a la entrada de la escuela

-¿Qué sucede Yuki? – Le responde un poco cansado el castaño

-Prometiste llevarme a casa después de clases o acaso se te olvidó – le reprochaba Yuki al castaño

\- Claro que no Yuki, de hecho estaba a punto de esperarte por ese poste- Kyo apuntaba a un poste de luz fuera de la escuela en donde pudo observar una silueta muy conocida para él.

-¿Qué pasa Kyo? Por qué te quedaste mudó así de repente- Y Shingo al terminar de pronunciar sus palabras miro hacia donde su maestro apuntaba observando la misma silueta y al mismo tiempo observó a Kyo dirigirse hacia esa persona y los chicos inmediatamente fueron detrás de él.

\- ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ YAGAMI?!

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Respondía Iori volteando la mirada para ver quién era la persona que se atrevía a hablarle

\- Bien pues si lo que estás buscando es una pelea déjame decirte que…

\- Suficiente, no vengo por ti idiota- le decía Iori a Kyo mientras lo empujaba para poder pasar por en medio de él y sus amigos.

Todos al igual que Kyo quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la respuesta de él pelirrojo, por lo que dirigieron la mirada a donde esté caminaba, y más sorprendidos quedaron al ver que una chica de su clase se dirigía muy contenta hacia él.

-¡Iori! Si viniste

-te hice una promesa

-Entonces vámonos

Iori se fue acompañado por una hermosa Joven de cabello largo de color castaño claro, de test blanca y de estatura media, era demasiada parecida a la ex novia muerta que tenía el pelirrojo. La única diferencia era el color de sus ojos y su nombre era Hiyori.

El pelirrojo decidió llevar a su novia a un parque cerca de la escuela para tomar un helado ya que cumplían un mes de novios y el solamente accedía a hacer tales acciones con ella ya que era con la única persona con la que podía dejar su imagen de persona seria y mostrar una diferente personalidad.

Todo era tranquilo en esos momentos, era como si la soledad que el pelirrojo sentía desaparecía poco a poco, como si por fin alguien podría ayudarlo por muy insignificante que sea, alguien que no lo discriminaba por ser como es.

-Aun recuerdas cómo nos conocimos…- dijo Hiyori muy emocionada por la respuesta de él pelirrojo.

-Fue en uno de los conciertos que di, tocaba la guitarra cuando de repente gire la cabeza hacia el público y te vi, sentía que ya nos habíamos conocido y decidí buscarte para hablar. Respondió Iori demasiado acertado

-Tienes razón, cada detalle es muy acertado, pero debo confesar que al principio tenía miedo, muchos de mis amigos decían que eras un tipo de asesinó, tu actitud era demasiada fría y que no serías tan buen partido- dijo Hiyori mientras una lágrima caía y pronto soltó en llanto

Era como si la actitud de Hiyori, una chica demasiado apartada encajará en la actitud fría de Iori.

La tarde pasó rápido y Hiyori tenía que estar en casa, ambos partieron con rumbo a casa de Hiyori. Al dejarla en la puerta y tras caminar un rato Iori fue detenido por Alguien sin importancia para él.

-Espero no tengas malas intenciones con mi amiga entendiste Yagami- Grito Yuki demasiado agresiva siendo detenida por cierto castaño para que esta no intentara hacer una locura.

Iori no hizo caso a tal advertencia de una niña mientras que Yuki seguía gritándole millones de cosas.

El día acabó, uno nuevo empezó, las dudas se extendieron y había que aclararlas

Yuki y otras compañeras se acercaron a Hiyori, Athena quién se sentaba justo atrás de Hiyori estaba con otras compañeras hablando de un tema incómodo para Athena

-Athena, como preferirías a un hombre- pregunto una de las alumnas que estaba con Athena

Al mismo tiempo Yuki le pregunto a Hiyori que como se enamoró del heredero del clan Yagami y cómo es con ella

-Simplemente, se dio, él es muy buena persona, si lo llegas a conocer muy bien no es esa persona que sólo busca asesinar a alguien, y en una relación él es bastante bueno, detallista, romántico, atento, protector y siempre trata de que yo esté feliz- respondió Hiyori, todas quedaron impactadas por la respuesta, ese no era Yagami, Athena quién estaba atrás de Hiyori no pudo evitar escuchar, y llamándole la atención la respuesta de Hiyori no respondió la pregunta que le hicieron a ella, sabía que Hiyori había descrito exactamente lo que a ella le llama la atención en un hombre.

El día escolar estaba a punto de terminar, Yuki estaba sola, Athena no pudo evitar ir con ella y hablar de Hiyori

-¿crees que deberíamos seguirlos?- preguntó Athena a Yuki demasiado atrevida.

-Sería bastante interesante, buena idea Athena!, - respondió muy interesada en la idea de la psíquica.

-¿Puedo ayudar?, Jeje no pude evitar escuchar su conversación- se escuchó la voz de Shingo

-Lo siento Shingo, esta vez sólo seremos Athena y yo- respondió Yuki.-pero nada de ir a contarle esto a Kyo

\- Esta bien chicas, pero después espero que me den detalles de lo que vean.

Sonó la campana de salida todos los alumnos saliendo como si ya no fueran a regresar mañana, Hiyori nuevamente se encontró con el pelirrojo, éstos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, Athena y Yuki iban justo atrás de ellos guardando una distancia segura para que no las vean.

-Parecía como si fuera otra persona, ¿No lo crees Athena?- preguntó Yuki sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo la otra vez

Athena no supo que responder, estaba en una clase de shock por lo que veía, el pelirrojo realmente era lo contrario de lo que parecía ser en cada torneo.

La pareja empezó a caminar nuevamente al parque, quedaba cerca y era un buen lugar para hablar tranquilamente, además de que era uno de los lugares favoritos de Hiyori.

A medida que pasea la feliz pareja, Hiyori no pudo evitar sentirse angustiada, tenía un poco de miedo, era como si alguien la siguiera.

-Iori, ciento que alguien nos está siguiendo- Murmuró Hiyori, sonaba preocupada.

Iori no pudo evitar el saber si era cierto, pero por el tono preocupante de su novia, el decidió ponerse en marcha, ya que para su suerte era bastante astuto, decidió llevarse a Hiyori a una zona del Parque en donde estaba cubierta de arbustos, era un lugar donde un espía podía esconderse perfectamente.

Athena y Yuki se escondieron detrás de un arbusto como se lo esperaba Iori, hicieron algo de ruido al esconderse llamando la atención del pelirrojo, por lo que no dudo en encender una pequeña llama y lanzarla directamente hacia un arbusto.

De repente un calor inmenso empezó a hacerse presente, las dos chicas no pudieron contenerse, el calor era demasiado por lo que no pudieron evitar salir de su escondite antes de ser consumidas en llamas.

Hiyori no pudo evitar el que le salieran unas lágrimas, no podía creer que dos de sus mejores amigas la estuvieran siguiendo y aún peor que no confieran en ella ni en el pelirrojo.

A Iori no le gustaba verla así. Fue en donde estaban aquellas espías cuando algo las interrumpe. Era Shingo quien estaba acompañado de su maestro Kyo.

-Ya acabaron con su espionaje muchachas- dijo Shingo muy animado, ignorando completamente al pelirrojo.

\- Gracias por la información imbécil- Decía el pelirrojo dispuesto a atacar a atacar a los tres bribones.

Pero un sonido lo detuvo en seco, no pido evitar voltear a ver a su novia. Ella está muy mal, su ánimo estaba muy bajo. Iori no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a la única persona que lo entendía tan triste, en ese momento lo único que pasó por su mente era sacarla de ese lugar

Él les dio la espalda prometiéndoles pagar por lo que habían hecho y tomó la mano de su novia para llevársela de ese lugar.

Ya cuando todo se calmó se escuchó la voz de Kyo con el tono molestó y no con el tono despreocupado de siempre

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Yuki, Athena?-

Ellas sólo bajaron la cabeza, no sabían que responder.

-Hicieron llorar a Hiyori, Yagami casi las mata, además de que intervinieron en la vida privada de ellos dos – decía muy molesto Kyo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Shingo- y tu Shingo si sabías de esto porque no me lo dijiste-

Shingo negó con la cabeza, igual no supo responder, por su cabeza pasaba que su maestro dudaría de él de ahora en adelante. Athena pensó que ser regañada por su irresponsabilidad por Alguien más irresponsable que ellas no se podía llamar regaño, por otro lado Yuki sólo quería proteger a Hiyori.

-Es por la maldita maldición que tiene ese hombre, tengo miedo de que su vida acabé después de nueve meses si se llega a embarazar de Yagami- le dijo Yuki a Kyo mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro, sonó tan sincera que Kyo no supo que responder.

-¡Esa no es excusa Yuki! Supongo que Hiyori está al tanto de la maldición de Yagami, él no es un ignorante como para guardar eso en secreto, además saben una cosa, si me hubieran dicho lo que iban a hacer les hubiese ayudado en algo- expresando esa idea Kyo se fue del Parque dejando a Athena, Yuki y Shingo, ahí decidieron que lo mejor era pedir una disculpa a Kyo, Iori y sobre todo a Hiyori.

Y así los días pasaron, Hiyori tuvo cierta distancia, cuidándose del trío que los espiaba, no los saludaba, los ignoraba por completo, para ella no existían tales nombres, se mantenía hablando con otras compañeras mientras que ellos tres trataban de disculparse.

Un viernes antes de salir, el grupo de Hiyori tenía una hora libre, Athena y Yuki aprovecharon para tratar de que Hiyori las escuche, puesto que al único que ha disculpado es a Shingo.

-Hiyori por favor escuchamos.

-No voy a escucharlas, por un momento pensé que eran mis amigas y luego ustedes desconfiaron de

\- Lo sentimos mucho Hiyori- Interrumpió Athena a la castaña – Sabemos que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, realmente no teníamos que desconfiar de ti ni de tu novio

-Es por eso que te pedimos una disculpa, lo que hicimos estuvo mal, esperamos que puedas perdonarnos.

-Está bien, solamente prométanme que confiaran en mí y en Iori.

\- ¡Te lo prometemos Hiyori!-

Después de eso las tres chicas volvieron a ser amigas pero ahora ellas se habían resignado a comenzar a confiar en ella y en Yagami.


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Por Qué A Mi?

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

 _ **¿POR QUE AMI?**_

Las semanas pasaban y al fin Hiyori tenía la confianza de contarles a sus amigas todo lo que hacía Iori por ella, lo que inconscientemente despertaba un profundo interés en Athena.

"Por qué Iori Yagami se portara tan bien con Hiyori, será así con todas las personas o solamente con ella, tal vez el… "

-ATHENA!- En que estás pensando, te noto un poco distraída-dijo Yuki.

-No Yuki, no me pasa nada- respondió Athena dejando salir una ligera risita

-Como tú digas Athena… Por cierto Hiyori no nos has dicho que harás este fin de semana

-Bueno… pues ahora que lo recuerdo Iori me invitó a una cita, hoy hacemos dos meses y me pidió estar lista para una cena esta noche

-Vas a ir a cenar con Yagami esta noche- Athena aún no creía que una persona tan fría como el tuviera esos detalles con su amiga

-Sí, ¿Porque lo preguntas Athena?

-Bueno Hiyori- Interrumpió Yuki antes que la peli morada diera su respuesta- Es que si vas a ir a una cita tal vez Athena y yo te podamos ayudar a arreglarte un poco para que causes una buena impresión

Después de las clases ambas chicas estaban más que decididas a ayudar a su amiga para ayudar a que se viera hermosa para su cita de esta noche.

Cuando salieron de la escuela las tres amigas se dirigían a la casa de Hiyori dándole algunos consejos ya que ella era una alumna destacada y bastante tímida por lo que no le daba mucha importancia a esos detalles como el arreglarse, mientras caminaban por una calle desolada una figura masculina se les hizo presente evitando que ellas sigan con su camino

-buenas tardes señoritas

-¿Quién eres tú? – Se preguntaba Yuki al ver a ese hombre del cual desconfiaba.

\- Eso no es importante

Athena se quedó pensando, ese hombre de capa negra se le hizo bastante conocido a alguien que vio en un torneo de KOF hace algunos años.

Otro hombre extraño apareció de la nada por la espalda de las chicas dejándolas sin escapatoria

-No les haremos daño señoritas solamente la queremos a ella- Respondió Yamazaki apuntando a Hiyori

\- ¿Hiyori los conoces? – le pregunto Yuki a su amiga quien lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza

-No se acerquen a ella o si no se las verán conmigo

Athena se paró frente a sus amigas para intentar protegerlas de esos dos sujetos ya que a Yamazaki se le conocía por ser un combatiente bastante despiadado.

-Así que se quieren hacerse las valientes.- Yamazaki soltó una carcajada- bien entonces juguemos un poco pequeñas mocosas.

Mientras Yamazaki decía esto sujeto a Yuki azotándola contra una pared. Athena no pudo contenerse más y fue en contra de este el cual esquivaba bastante bien todos sus ataques y dándole un buen golpe en el estómago dejándola caer muy lastimada al lado de Yuki.

Ambas amigas ya en el suelo simplemente vieron como Hiyori estaba tan aterrada y caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Finalmente el hombre con capa negra sujeto del cuello a Hiyori, ella solamente se quejaba del dolor y viendo como este estaba a punto de asesinarla comenzó a gritar:

-¡BASTA, NO HAGAN ESTO POR FAVOR, DEJEN QUE NOS VALLAMOS NO LES HEMOS HECHO NADA!

\- Disculpa pequeña pero si no te mató, simplemente serás un estorbo para nuestro objetivo

\- DEJENME POR FAVOR- Hiyori no pudo evitar llorar mientras seguía gritándole a este hombre-IORI DONDE ESTAS QUIERO VER…

En ese momento Yamazaki la apuñala por la espalda y el hombre de capa la sujeta viendo como esta cerraba sus ojos por última vez.

Athena y Yuki quedaron tan aterrada después de ver tal escena, quedaron paralizadas después observaron a ese par de hombres desaparecer con el cuerpo de Hiyori.

Una vez solas Yuki muy ansiosa buscaba de su mochila su teléfono celular y sin perder el tiempo llama a la primera persona en su lista de contactos

-Hola

\- ¡KYO, KYO, POR FAVOR!…

\- Yuki que sucede

\- ¡LA MATARON KYO, LA MATARON!

-A quien mataron.

-KYO POR FAVOR

-Yuki a quién demonios mataron, ¿En dónde estás?

-En la calle 28, ven pronto.

\- No te muevas, en este momento voy para allá- terminando su llamada Kyo se dispone a detener su entrenamiento.

-Kusanagi-san, ¿qué sucede?

-Algo le sucedió a Yuki- En ese momento Kyo se dispone a irse-lo siento Shingo el entrenamiento por hoy se acabó

\- Yo voy contigo maestro.

La desesperación era inminente, era como si el tiempo se paraba y las ganas de llegar a aquel lugar se volvían cada vez más fuertes, se sentía como todo tu mundo se venía abajo, al llegar a aquel lugar Kyo no pudo evitar abrazar y consolar a Yuki, mientras que Shingo ayudaba a levantar a Athena.

-¿Dime Athena quien les hizo esto?- preguntaba Kyo mientras consolaba a Yuki.

-Fue como una maldita pesadilla, fueron Ryuji Yamazaki y…y…- a Athena solo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al tratar de mencionar ese nombre.

-Vamos dime quien fue, lo hare pagar por lo que les ha hecho

-Fu...fue Goenix, ellos nos atacaron y...y... asesinaron a Hiyori enfrente de nosotras- Athena no pudo contener las lágrimas al decir eso.

\- ¿Goenitz?, pero como, lo derrotamos en el KOF 96

 _MIENTRAS TANTO…_

-Maldita sea, Goenix porque tengo que ser yo el que cargue el cuerpo he.

-Sera mejor que no te quejes, tu mejor que nadie sabe que en tus hombros llevas una parte fundamental, espera, miren a quien tenemos aquí.

-Jajajá nos ahorraste la necesidad de buscarte, escoria del clan Yagami.

Iori estaba desconcertado, logro reconocer la apariencia de uno de los sujetos.

-tch, Hakessu, Yamazaki, no me molestes ahora o serán tus últimas palabras- decía Iori encendiendo sus llamas purpuras preparándose para atacar.

-Tranquilo Yagami, no venimos por problemas, solo venimos a entregarte un pequeño regalo de aniversario.

-Go…Goenix, pe…pero como, tu deberías estar muerto-

Al terminar de decir eso, Yamazaki lanzo un cuerpo a punto de morir. Casi inconsciente

-hm a mí no me van a asustar con idioteces…

De repente una voz lo detuvo, una voz que se escuchaba demasiado débil como para creer que era cierto.

-Iori, si viniste- Decía la pobre Hiyori esperando su muerte.

-¡Malditos! Que… que le han hecho-

Iori sentía su alma irse poco a poco, su corazón se aceleraba y la respiración faltaba, los Hakessu se retiraron de aquella escena, Iori debía actuar rápido, no podía ver a quien le logro sacar una sonrisa después de mucho tiempo irse como si nada. En un movimiento de desesperación llamo a una ambulancia del hospital privado de los Yagami, Iori estaba consciente de que a Hiyori no le quedaba mucho tempo, pero él quería salvarla, no importaría el método, tenía que salvar a quien le dio motivos para seguir.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, los enfermeros bajaron y subieron a Hiyori a una de las camillas, la ambulancia arranco, acelero todo lo que podía, cada segundo era importante para la vida de Hiyori.

 _ **REGRESANDO CON KYO Y LOS DEMAS.**_

Una vez que todos se calmaron, las explicaciones de lo sucedido se escuchaban cada vez más claras, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia, Kyo volteo al lado de la calle por donde atravesaría la ambulancia, al verla, el símbolo Yagami no pudo faltar

-A donde se abran llevado a Hiyori esos males nacidos- se quejaba Yuki

Kyo no supo responder, supuso lo peor, por primera vez se ponía en el lugar de su rival, y una pregunta surgía de todo esto. ¿Por qué a él?... esta no es la primera vez que algo así le sucedía.

-Lo, mejor será irnos, mañana sabremos que le paso- dijo Kyo demasiado preocupado y llevándose a Yuki todos empezaron a caminar.

En el camino Kyo no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, Goenitz, Hiyori, Yagami, que era lo que todo esto significaba...

Athena no pudo evitar leer la mente de Kyo, para enterarse de lo que sucedió, que era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

 _EN EL HOSPITAL YAGAMI._

8:00 P.M.

-Haremos lo posible por salvarla señor- decía un doctor del lugar

Iori solo asistió con la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, era la segunda vez que se repetía una pregunta ¿Por qué a mí?

-No te preocupes… Ya verás que ella estará bien- dijo una persona muy bien vestido mientras colocaba una maso sobre el hombro de su amigo… no era la primera vez que lo veía tan angustiado.

\- eso espero Hitoshi… eso espero…

Hitoshi era el mayordomo de la familia Yagami desde hace muchos años y para Iori era su único amigo ya que era con la única persona con la que hablaba de sus problemas desde que era un niño…

 **5:00 a.m.**

Iori estaba en uno de sus departamentos, se preparaba para el entierro de Hiyori, por su cabeza solo pasaba la noticia que le dieron los doctores

-"Lo lamentamos señor, hicimos todo lo que pudimos "

Ya una vez en el entierro, Iori quería estar más solo que nunca, él estaba justo delante del cuerpo, no lloraba sólo se mostraba frio, su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrar lo que sentía. Al irse todos los familiares de Hiyori, Iori se quedó justo al lado del cuerpo. De momento algo desconcertante escucho, era la voz del padre de Hiyori.

-Gracias muchacho, el destino de Hiyori ya estaba escrito y tú le diste la última de sus alegrías.

-Pe...Pero porque me dice eso ahora- dijo Yagami poniéndose algo furioso

-Sera mejor decirte ahora, de todos modos te enterarás y ya no estaremos aquí para que te lo digamos, Hiyori era descendiente de los Kushinada, era la última aparte de esa chica llamada Yuki

Iori no supo que responder, suponía que Yamazaki y Goenitz la mataron para la resurrección de Yamata no Orochi, pero se alejó de aquella posibilidad puesto que fue sellado nuevamente por él y los otros dos herederos.

Sin dar más comentarios del tema sobre Hiyori decidió salir de ese lugar y dirigirse a un departamento, él no quería regresar a la mansión, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era estar solo.

Varios días después fue dada la noticia a los alumnos de la escuela donde estudiaba Hiyori de la muerte de su compañera, Yuki no pudo evitar soltar el llanto al igual que varias personas más. El verdadero problema era el por qué avisaron en ese momento, una vez terminada la clase Kyo, Yuki, Athena y Shingo sólo tenían una pregunta que necesitaba respuesta: ¿Por qué nos avisaron ahora?

-¿Creen que alguien la pudo haber salvado de esos 2?- menciono Yuki aún con lágrimas en los ojos

Esa fue la única respuesta que daba o la posibilidad nadie sabía la verdad. Pero ese silencio fue roto por la psíquica

-¿Y Iori sabrá de qué Hiyori murió?

Esa pregunta era muy difícil, no sabían que responder

-Necesitamos respuesta y yo sé quién nos la podrá dar- Dijo Kyo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- pero tendremos que esperar ya que salió de viaje y no sé cuándo regresará

Todos se fueron a sus casas, Kyo y Yuki por un lado, Shingo por el otro y Athena por otro

-¿Por qué sigue vivo Goenitz? ¿Por qué mataron a Hiyori? ¿Se encontrará bien Iori?-Esa última pregunta la desconcertó demasiado, no sabía ni que responderse así misma y prefiero seguir su camino.

Los días siguieron pasando, todo marchaba bien, ya no había ningún problema con muertes y cosas así, Athena regresaba de una jornada de escolar, cruzando por el parque de la región no pudo evitar voltear a ver la fuente que se encontraba justo en el centro del enorme parque, pero para su sorpresa una silueta que estaba acostada en las orillas de aquella fuente se le hizo muy familiar, así que se acercó, cada vez era más y más consiente de quien se trataba y ya al estar justo enfrente de aquella silueta sólo hizo una pregunta

-¿Podemos hablar…?


	5. Capitulo 4: Adiós

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **ADIÓS**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- decía el pelirrojo mientras apagaba su cigarro y se ponía de pie

-Lo siento…

-¿Porque?

-Lamento no haber podido hacer más para salvar a Hiyori

-A qué demonios te refieres- insistió el pelirrojo mostrándose molesto y con bastante interés

\- Ese día nosotras estábamos acompañando a Hiyori a su casa y de repente unos tipos nos cerraron el paso… - los ojos de Athena comenzaron a cristalizarse dejando caer una lágrima-yo trate de protegerla en el momento que dijeron que querían hacerle daño pero no pude… de verdad lo siento.

\- ¿Porque demonios me dices esto hasta ahora?- decía el Yagami mostrándose bastante molesto con esta conversación

\- No lo sé… sentía la necesidad de aclararte lo que sucedió ese día... – Athena se disponía a tratar de acercarse para abrazarlo, pero esta se detiene en seco al observar como el pelirrojo se daba la media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse…

-No necesito tu lástima, déjame tranquilo.

-Pero yo…

\- Acaso no lo entiendes o acaso tengo que repetírtelo

Este bastante molesto y un poco confundido, se marchaba dejando atrás a la estudiante, pero esta no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente y comenzo a seguirlo a una distancia considerable

Hubo un silencio incómodo y no tardó mucho para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta que era seguido por aquella estudiante y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

-¡quieres dejar de seguirme!

\- yo, lo siento… no pensaba en incomodarte

-Qué demonios pretendes con seguirme

-Solamente quería saber si estabas bien

-Estoy bien, y será mejor que te vallas de una vez o tendré que…

Antes de que pudiese terminar aquella frase, Athena abrazo repentinamente a Iori, se mostraba tan sincera en ese abrazo, Iori no sabía que responder, sólo recordo que aquellos abrazos que Hiyori le daba, se sentían de la misma manera, no supo si corresponder o apartarla de él.

-Iori-kun, Sabes que no debes permanecer sólo todo el tiempo, sé que tu pasado no te permite hacer cosas que nosotros podemos, pero con ayuda podrás superar cada situación de tu pasado.

Iori la aparto delicadamente de él – llámame solamente Iori - y sin decir ninguna otra palabra se da la vuelta para caminar, esas palabras viniendo de ella se sentían algo raras, pero por algún motivo lo calmaron lo suficiente como para volver a caer, esas palabras le regresaron una parte de esperanza de poder hacer tal vez una amiga.

-Cuídate Iori, volveremos a hablar algún día- se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Athena

Iori sólo asistió con una mano, mientras le daba la espalda a Athena y así podía sentir que Hiyori le había dejado una amiga, que no le tiene miedo y que además estará en todo momento.

-Por fin me acerqué a Yagami, por un momento pensé que me mataría pero… pero creo que no es tan malo como muchos suelen decir, tal vez sea diferente a lo que el muestra- Pensaba Athena mientras caminaba a su casa.

Las semanas pasaban, Iori siempre estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, Athena nunca dejó de verlo después de esa primera conversación que tuvieron. Athena logró algo que muy pocos pueden, ver a un Iori Yagami diferente, muy simpático y además interesante.

-¿Por qué no tienes tantos amigos Iori?, digo eres diferente a lo que muchos dicen que eres- Pregunto repentinamente Athena queriendo tal vez llegar a algo más que ser amiga

-Después te lo haré saber niña-

Iori empezó a caminar, despidiéndose de la psíquica, ella también se fue, cada vez podía creer que se acercaría más a Yagami.

-Creo que mañana le diré que lo quiero- pensaba Athena antes de entrar a su casa

Una vez adentro no había nadie solo una nota que se encontraba en la cama de su habitación

 **"Athena:**

 **Papá y yo tuvimos que salir, espero que estés lista para ir al aeropuerto, sólo falta poco para la gira más importante en tu carrera mi niña.**

 **Llegaremos para irte a dejar y despedirte como se debe.**

 **Con cariño Mamá"**

Athena quedó muy sorprendida por la nota, olvidó por completo la gira, empezó a buscar todo lo que tenía que llevar para los diferentes países que visitaría. Pero algo escalofriante pasó por su cabeza.

-Iori, como se lo haré saber, no tengo el tiempo para decirle en persona, y no creo que decirle por teléfono sea lo mejor, pude leer su mente y…

Los padres de Athena llegaron, ella sabía que la irían A dejar al aeropuerto, no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque por una parte esa sonrisa era fingida. Una vez en el aeropuerto, no pudo evitar correr a saludar a quienes la vieron crecer como música, y que además siempre la acompañan en este tipo de viajes,

-Buenas tarde, Maestro- decía la psíquica mientras abrazaba a su maestro.-Kensou, Bao si vinieron, pensé que estarían ocupados y no me acompañarían esta vez.

-Te equivocas pequeña Athena, siempre estaré a tu lado, te vimos crecer y lo seguiremos haciendo- dijo Kensou abrazando a Athena

A lo lejos estaban personas queridas por Athena

-¡¡¡ ¿Kyo?!!!¡¡¡ ¿Yuki?!!!

Ella corrió sin detenerse, abrazándolos con fuerza

-Te deseo suerte amiga, y no olvides enviarme algún recuerdo de cada lugar donde te encuentres.

-Tu siempre tan entusiasta Yuki, no te preocupes, traeré muchos y para todos, bueno nos vemos es hora de partir-

-De hecho nosotros también nos vamos, sólo venimos a desearte suerte con tu proyecto.

-Gracias Kyo- Athena derramaba lágrimas en todas las despedidas que llegaban.

 **En otro lugar***

Iori salió por un momento a las calles, esperaba volver a encontrarse a Athena si es que el destino hacia lo deseaba, aunque si la veía le diría de una vez que la quería.

-Escuchaste que la famosa música Athena Asamiya saldrá de gira- una adolescente decía mientras caminaba con un grupo de amigas

-Si, además se confirmó que sería más de un año, le deseo suerte, su música es buena- Agregaba una de las acompañantes.

Iori no sabía que pensar, se dejó llevar por un pequeño impulso, sólo regreso a la mansión de los Yagami, tomo un auto y lo manejo a gran velocidad, sólo tenía una ruta por seguir, rumbo al aeropuerto, el radio estaba encendido.

"-¡Fabuloso día para la música de hoy! Athena Asamiya saldrá a una prometedora gira, donde visitaría más de 20 países según su representante-"

Iori acelero más y más, su única meta era llegar lo más rápido posible y decirle de una vez lo que sentía, y otra nota de la radio interrumpió la concentración de Yagami.

"Vamos con una cobertura especial en el aeropuerto

-Estamos viendo como Athena está esperando que la llamen para abordar, se le ve muy concentrada, vamos a acercarnos más, ¿Señorita Athena, que tiempo estará lejos del país."

Iori apago la radio bruscamente, estaba demasiado furioso. Al llegar al aeropuerto entró como si nada, buscando a aquella niña, era tarde, volteó hacia la zona de despegue y vio que Athena estaba abordando aquel avión.

Algo se quebró dentro de él.

¿Lo abandonó?

¿Fingió amistad quizás por lástima?

¿Lo enamoró a propósito?

No sabia, aunque por su mente recordó aquel día en que recuperó aquella esperanza, esa que le quitaron cuando vio morir a su última novia.

 ***COMIENZO DE FLASHBACK***

Era una tarde de primavera, las aves cantan, todo era tranquilo, Iori apago se celular y con el se recostó en la fuente del Parque en donde acostumbraba a estar con Hiyori, una vez estando tranquilo una voz molesta lo interrumpió.

-¡Iori!, Si llegaste, pensé que rechazarías el vernos.

Iori sólo asistió con la mano

-Siempre tan frío, deberías cambiar esa actitud.

-Mejor calla y dime porque me hiciste venir aquí niña

-A bueno, es… este…

Aquella niña no supo cómo decirle lo que hizo decirle el que se vieran.

-Athena, Dilo ahora, no te are daño, si es que a eso le tienes miedo

-Ehh no, no, no tengo miedo, pero, tú también eres músico y bueno, ¿Has pensado escribir una canción diferente a lo que acostumbras?- dijo Athena tratando de evadir lo que quizás puede ser la verdadera razón de su reunion.

Iori puso más atención a esas palabras, era como si las ganas de escribir regresarán.

-A que te refieres-Dijo Iori tranquilizando a Athena

-Bueno, pues he escuchado casi todas tus canciones y pues he notado que demuestran al Iori apagado y mal herido, y pues pensé que una colaboración entre nosotros con una letra y ritmo diferente nos haría aún más conocidos.

-Está bien.

Athena quedó sorprendida, nunca pensó que el pelirrojo aceptaría, así que ambos se fueron a un estudio de grabación y empezaron con las ideas para la canción, al principio no había nada, Iori se quedó mirando a Athena, era como si el tiempo transcurriera demasiado lento, esos ojos Morados lo atraparon, y las letras empezaron a salir, la libreta se llenó rápido, Athena también ayudo a escribir, esa canción era como si plasmarán lo que sentían.

-Iori, Podrías encargarte de la pista, me gustaría saber cómo tú harías una pista para una canción así.

-Lo haré, estará lista mañana en la mañana, espero

Al terminar de eso se quedaron viendo, sus miradas chocaron, el corazón aceleraba cada vez más, se iban acercando poco a poco, pero se detuvieron.

-Sera mejor irnos, Iori, este será un gran logro para ambos.

 ***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

Esa noche Iori se enamoró de ella completamente, y ahora sólo le queda observar como aquella esperanza se esfumaba y se alejaba cada vez más.


	6. Capítulo 5: Desconocidamente Conocida

CAPITULO 5

(Capítulo corto)

Desconocidamente conocida.

Athena terminaba otro de sus conciertos y muy contenta se preparaba para ir a descansar en su habitación en el hotel. Athena no paraba de pensar en cómo se encontraba Iori.

"¿Me gustaría saber cómo está? ¿Que estará haciendo en este momento? "

Athena no paraba de pensar para sí misma mientras observaba una bella luna llena desde el balcón de su habitación.

 ***En la mansión Yagami***

Iori no paraba de pensar en Athena y en lo que ella lo había convertido, ella le mostró nuevamente su lado humano, cosa que a lo largo de su vida solamente había sido descubierto por tres personas.

-No vale la pena- dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en un sillón negro dentro de su habitación, este tomo un cigarrillo y con su dedo índice se disponía a encenderlo cuando fue detenido por el sonido de su puerta.

-Señor Yagami

\- ¿Qué sucede Hitoshi? – pregunto el Yagami bajando su cigarro colocándolo en la mesa para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su más fiel amigo

\- Le han enviado esta carta y me han pedido que se la entregué de inmediato, parece que es urgente.

\- Gracias, ya puedes retirarte

Hitoshi hace una reverencia en señal de respeto dejando al pelirrojo sólo nuevamente para saber qué decía la carta

"Para: Yagami Iori

Cuarteles Generales IKARI

Señor Yagami, mi nombre es Heidern, el líder de este equipo especial que usted ya conoce.

Seré claro, mi hija adoptiva Leona, se ha estado comportando de una manera incontrolable, la presencia de Orochi se hace cada vez más fuerte en su disturbio.

Por favor ayude a salvar a mi hija, ayúdela con el disturbio.

Gracias

Atte

Heidern"

-Creo que será mejor que mantenga ocupada mi cabeza con otras cosas- se dijo Iori mientras daba un suspiro, agarró su chaqueta y emprendió camino a los cuarteles ubicados en Japón, no muy lejos de su mansión.

Todo el camino se veía solitario, ninguna señal de alguna de las personas que recorren las calles del Parque, hasta que una llama que recorría el suelo estaba a punto de impactar con el pelirrojo, este rápidamente respondió de la misma forma, al explotar ambas llamas notó que no cambió el color. Toda la explosión lo tenía confundido, cuando se llegó a dar la vuelta alguien lo tomo del cuello y lo arrinconó contra una pared.

-Hola, Hermanito… hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- decía una jovencita de unos 16 años, pelirroja y con una sonrisa burlona muy parecida a la del pelirrojo.

-¿Akiha? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Solo quería verte eso es todo, me enteré de lo que pasó nuevamente con Orochi y pensé que estarías al borde de la muerte.

-Como si morir me importará, además será mejor que te largues, ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir con una ignorante como tú.

-¡Quiero ir contigo, de paso hablamos de lo que ha Estado pasando!

Así, Ambos empezaron a caminar por las calles desoladas de Japón

-Hermano, he visto cosas, desde que terminó el Torneo de KOF, la presencia de Orochi se hizo más grande de lo normal.

-¿A ti que te preocupa? Controlas mejor el disturbio que yo.

-Si eso lo sé, pero te he observado desde que entraste al Torneo del 95, He visto que todos aquellos que han querido el poder de Orochi han muerto y que ahora…

-shshsh, cállate, llegamos.

-Pero que hacemos en los cuarteles de los Ikari… este tipo de lugares para soldaditos patéticos no me gusta

-no comiences a quejarte Akiha… a propósito ¿Tu como conoces los cuarteles de Japón?

-Es una… larga pero larga historia.

Las puertas de los Ikari abrieron, eran grandes los cuartos en donde ellos trabajan, e incluso en esos grandes terrenos había 3 casas.

-Hermano, a que venimos aquí

-La razón por la que te traje aquí es Porque aparte de nosotros hay alguien más que posee el disturbio

-Y quieres que ayude a que esa persona lo controlé o quieres acabar con su existencia.

Una voz interrumpió al pelirrojo , quien estaba listo para dar una respuesta, era Heidern acompañado de Ralph, y K',

-Gracias por venir joven Yagami- decía Heidern mientras llevaba a Iori al lugar de donde estaba Leona.

-Sabes que no soportó a las personas que tienen el poder de Orochi sin tener una relación cercana con él.

\- Lo se fue por eso que lo llame, además, ¿Qué haces aquí Akiha?, te dije que ya no te quería ver por Japón.

-Sé que me dijiste eso, pero me quedaré aquí y ayudaré a mi hermano con esto…

-¿Tu hermano?

-Mi nombre completo es Akiha Yagami, soy hermana de Iori Yagami- la peli-roja volteo a ver a su hermano el cual solamente puso una cara de molestia hacia Heidern.

-Si le haces algo te mataré Heidern-Agrego Iori defendiendo a su única familia.

-Con que la vestía del clan Yagami tiene una hermana, eso es algo que no se sabe todos los días- Dijo K' con un tono burlón

-Sera mejor que te calles, copia barata de Kyo Kusanagi.

\- ¿A quién llamaste copia barata?

K' y Iori estaban a punto de empezar a discutir, cuándo una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, era el cuarto en donde se encerró a Leona mientras llegaba Iori. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Leona ya estaba enfrente de los Yagami

-Ya…. Ga……. Mi…..- fue lo que se alcanzó a escuchar a Leona

-Akiha, encargarte de esto

\- este sí- respondió dudando.

-Akiha también entró en disturbio, todos vieron la diferencia entre el disturbio de Iori y su hermana, la pose no era encorvada, no tenía humo saliendo de su boca, Tenía control sobre el disturbio.

-Hermano quieres que la maté.

-No, sólo déjala inconsciente, la llevaremos con Chizuru.

-¡No le hagan daño!- gritaba Heidern, era la vida de su hija, la que peligraba. A su Vez Ralph miraba la situación con mucha preocupación, y esa preocupación aumentó cuando Akiha dijo una frase muy significativa de los Yagami.

-Leona Heidern, ¡¡¡ Acabaré pronto con tu sufrimiento!!!

Y así empezó una batalla, Akiha lanzaba fuego por suelo y aire, Leona Respondía esquivando cada ataque, Leona dio un gran salto con el cual llegaría atrás de Akiha, lista para darle un golpe certero que tal vez dejaría inconsciente a Akiha, en eso se escuchó algo.

\- ¡¡¡¡Se acabó el juego, ahora sufre, llora, grita y muere!!!- Yagami atacó a Leona con una de sus tecnicas, está calló inconsciente al suelo, su disturbio desapareció poco a poco.

-nos la llevaremos vendremos hasta que logré controlar una parte de este poder- Dijo Iori mientras le daba la espalda a los demás

-Espérame hermano, no me dejes aquí.

-Tch, dejarás que se valla así nada más Heidern.-Dijo K'

-Yagami y esa niña han sido los únicos que han sido capaces de dominar medianamente el disturbio, serán de gran ayuda Para Leona.


	7. Capítulo 6: Planes a Futuro

CAPÍTULO 6: PLANES A FUTURO

(Capítulo corto)

 ***Templo Kagura***

Leona despertaba de un largo sueño, prácticamente entró en un coma temporal debido a toda la sangre que perdió, el recordar se hacía cada vez más difícil, al tratar, se convertía en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, toda la concentración de Leona se vio interrumpida por una voz chillona.

-Hola señora- decía Akiha apareciendo de la nada como si nada le importase que hubiese gente ahí.¡¡¡HERMANOOOO!!!! La señora ya despertó.

-No soy una señora.

-Hermano¡¡¡La señora está delirando!!!

-¿Cómo te encuentras Leona?- la Voz de Chizuru aparecía, entraba con una taza de té para Leona-. Cuando llegaste aquí parecías demasiado herida, ¿quién te hizo eso?

-Yo... no recuerdo -Leona agachaba la cabeza, se sentía apenada por estar ahí sin conocer la razón.

-Te tenía que detener, entraste en disturbio, la única forma de hacer que entrarás en razón era noquearte.

Esa voz era muy conocida para Leona, desde que ella entró a los torneos de KOF siempre la escuchaba.

-Yagami, tu…

-No tenía de otra.

-De no haber intervenido mi hermano, te hubiera asesinado en ese preciso instante, sólo porque él te golpeó si no yo misma te hubiera acabado. -Seguía interviniendo Akiha con su tono presumido- Jajajá será mejor que me valla, o mi hermano terminará regañándome ¿verdad hermano?-decía mientras retrocedía poco a poco esperando la respuesta de Iori

-No tienes por qué preguntar.

Akiha salía caminando, preocupada por su hermano. No podía evitarlo, sabía que algo le estaba haciendo mal.

-Bueno Leona y Chizuru, será mejor que empecemos a entrenar, tienes que dominar el disturbio en gran parte de tu cuerpo, Akiha te ayudará.

-Pe...Pero pensé que tú...

-Yo tengo que atender unas cosas.

-Iori, yo pido encargarme del entrenamiento, será mejor establecer una relación entre cuerpo y alma.

-Mmm, espero tangas razón.

Chizuru, al conocer ambas caras del poder de orochi, era una de las únicas personas que podían ver a un Iori todo diferente, sabía que algo le preocupaba, algo que no lo dejaba ser.

-¿Iori, podemos hablar, algo te pasa?

Chizuru y Iori salían de la habitación a uno de los pasillos del templo.

-Chizuru, me Conoces desde niño, es todo esto de la maldición.

-¿Te preocupa Leona?

-no, la que me preocupa es mi hermana, cuando quiera tener un hijo, ella... también morirá.

-no te preocupes, si pasa eso te ayudaré.

-¿Me ayudarás??

Akiha no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de Iori y Chizuru, ella sabía que su hermano no la quería del todo bien, lo demostraba cuando jugaban de niños los herederos del clan Yagami y Yata, Iori nunca llamo a Akiha hermana o algo por el estilo o simplemente la hacía a un lado ya que fueron criados de manera muy diferente… mientras que Iori era entrenado para ser un líder despiadado a Akiha se le ignoraba dejando que literalmente hiciera lo que quisiera. Ella al escuchar esto sabía que tenía que ayudar a Iori en lo que necesitase. Sonaba el timbre del templo, Akiha salía a atender, valla su sorpresa al ver a un hombre bien vestido.

-Vengo buscando a Iori Yagami.

-¿Quién es usted y porque viene buscando a mi hermano?

-¿soy el representante de Iori, necesito hablar con él?

-su… su representante, en un Momento por favor.

Akiha salía de la habitación, corriendo a prisa, casi le tenía que dar toda la vuelta al templo para llegar con su hermano.

-Hermano, te buscan, es… es tu representante.

-ahora que Quiere ese idiota.

-No lo sé, pero según él es urgente hablar con tigo.

-Chizuru, entonces quieres hacerte cargo de todo el entrenamiento de Leona.

-será lo correcto, nuestro clan siempre ha ayudado a ambos clanes rivales, y Orochi tambien es nuestra mayor responsabilidad.

-Está bien, Vámonos Akiha.

-Si hermano.

Después de un tiempo hablando con el representante de Yagami, salieron del templo, un poco inconformes y con una actitud cansada.

 ***Calles de Japón***

-Hermano, debes dormir, desde que llegamos con esa señora no has podido dormir nada- dijo Akiha mientras daba un gran bostezo.

-La que debería dormir eres tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer antes de descansar.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-si no queda más de otra...

De este modo Iori empezó a caminar, siempre acostumbraba además de ir al parque, recorrer el callejón donde asesinaron a Hiyori, era ahí donde aún podía percibir su olor, su presencia.

-Aquí la asesinaron ¿Verdad?- dijo Akiha interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del Yagami.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hace años, Cuando murió tu primera novia, tu actitud era igual. Siempre has sido así cada que llegas a perder a alguien que no te teme, Lo mismo paso con papá, a pesar de que te maltrataba con cada entrenamiento y siempre fue frío contigo lo querías mucho, hasta que murió.

-En ese tiempo era distinto, aún no me importaba tanto el asesinar a Kyo, pero la responsabilidad del de ser el líder te cambia, pero bueno, vámonos... tenemos cosas que hacer


	8. Capítulo 7:Bienvenida Athena

CAPITULO 7

 **BIENVENIDA ATHENA**

El tiempo pasaba,año y medio para ser exactos. El entrenamiento de Leona fue un éxito parcial, logro controlar el disturbio en un 50%, ahora era más fácil controlar su disturbio si se concentraba. Iori y Akiha entrenaron por su parte, en una parte que casi todo el clan Yagami desconocía.

Por su parte, las amigas de Athena, se preparaban para darle una gran bienvenida a su amiga, más de un año que no se veían, solo por televisión, uno que otro de sus conciertos, pero eso no se comparaba con hablar personalmente y que se cuenten todo personalmente.

-Bueno, será mejor apresurarnos, Kyo me mando un mensaje diciendo que nos está esperando en el aeropuerto- decía Yuki mientras colgaba globos del techo.

-Es bueno volver a ver a Athena, siempre la pasábamos juntas en los almuerzos en la escuela, caminábamos juntas mientras recorríamos las calles del centro, aunque por lo regular casi siempre llegábamos tarde a la escuela por culpa de ella- decía Malín un tanto pensativa y a la vez burlándose de esos momentos

-la verdad es que todas la extrañamos, ella era como el alma del grupo, y quien sabe, quizás y venga acompañada -agregaba Hinako- por cierto no deberíamos irnos ya, digo, si es que queremos verla como baja del avión y esas cosas.

-yo las alcanzare allá, tengo que pasar por alguien-dijo Malín, sonrojándose y acercándose a la puerta para salir.

-Hay sí, Hay sí, mi Shingo, Mi Shingo- Dijo Yuki mientras que Hinako se reían de lo que decía.

Malín solo dio la vuelta y demasiado sonrojada salió del lugar de donde se encontraban todas. a su vez después de unos cuantos minutos las Yuki y Hinako salieron con dirección al aeropuerto, casi era la hora de que Athena llegara, y no querían llegar tarde.

Ambas chicas iban en un auto de Hinako, hablaban y hablaban de cómo es que pasarían por todos los reporteros que quizás estén en el aeropuerto, la música no faltaba en ese auto, las estaciones de radio en Japón sólo pasaban música de Athena por su llegada, hasta que se escuchó...

 _ **"No Es Un Día Que Siempre Escribo**_ , _**Desahogando Una Pena**_

 _ **Buscando Un Suspiro**_ _ **Por Que Tú Estás Entre Fotos Y Momentos De Mi Soledad**_

 _ **Cuantas Canciones Que Se Basan En Mi Realidad**_

 _ **Soy Un Estúpido Al Creer Que Tu Amor Fue Verdad**_

 _ **Pero Voy A Cantarle Al Viento**_ _ **Para Que Sepa Cuanto Te He Extrañado**_

 **Y** _ **Que Todo El Mundo Se Entere**_ _ **Cuanto Yo Sufrí Por Ti "**_

Bueno es un fragmento de la nueva canción de un clásico artista, si señores hablamos de Iori Yagami y su grupo Snake Under The Moon, presentando algo diferente para gusto de varios, esperen el estrenó, mañana a las 7:00 p.m.

-Desde cuando Iori, Ha Hecho Canciones de esas, siempre ha sido alguien de gustos más pesados- Dijo Yuki.

-No lo sé, pero creo que es bueno salir de la rutina no crees-Respondió Hinako.

-Lo sé, pero me pregunto, ¿A quién va dirigida esa canción?

-Tal vez a Hiyori, quizá no ha podido superarla.

Después de esta pequeña plática, Hinako y Yuki llegaron al aereopuerto, ahí se encontraron con Shingo, Mallin y Kyo, cada minuto se hacía eterno, hasta que vieron el aterrizaje del avión en donde venía Athena, la emoción se hizo presente, Athena y compañía empezó a bajar del avión, demasiada gente estaba ahí, Athena se Había hecho aún más conocida, entró por la sala de donde se reunían o llegaban los pasajeros a descansar de un largo viaje, preparándose para ir a sus casas.

Athena estaba cansada, pero tenía algo en la mente que no la dejaba en paz, observó a su alrededor dando grandes Suspiros, como si buscase a alguien.

-¡Athena! ¡¡¡Athena!!!!, ¡¡¡ATHENA, DONDE CARAJO ESTAS!!!!- Gritaban todos para tratar de encontrar a Athena, esta reconoció las voces y al instante corrió hacia ellos y con fuerte abrazo Saludo a cada uno.

-Amigos, que alegría volver a verlos- Decía Athena mientras una lágrima de emoción, y a la vez de desepción caían.

-Valla, hasta que te encontramos, llegamos hace media hora y no te veíamos por ningún lado- dijo Yuki

-Media hora, Ustedes no llevan aquí ni más de diez minutos, yo llevo una hora esperando- dijo Kyo

-Cállate Kyo!!!- dijo Yuki mientras lo golpeaba la cabeza de Kyo

-Jajajá, veo que no han cambiado nada desde que me fui- Decía Athena entre carcajadas por las cosas que hacían sus amigos

-Bueno, vámonos, tenemos algo para ti.

-Hinako, Amiga mía, clraro, ya no quiero estar más aqui, pero primero déjenme desempacar en casa, ¿Me acompañan?

-Vallan ustedes chicas, Shingo!! Sígueme- Dijo Kyo invitando a que todas pasen tiempo juntas

-si Kusanagi-san

Todos se fueron por su lado. Una vez fuera el silencio se hizo presente entre Shingo y Kyo,

-Kusanagi-san, ¿ a dónde vamos?

-Tenemos que ensayar, el evento de graduación de la escuela es en un mes, sólo estaban esperando a que Athena regresará, además juntaron una generación antes de nosotros y la nuestra, sabes que somos la segunda opción de la escuela si es que contamos con Athena.

 **En casa de Athena***

Todas llegaron muy contentas, los padres de Athena no se encontraban así que las risas aumentaron su volumen, todas subieron al cuarto de Athena.

Athena sólo aventó sus cosas a la cama y ella se recostó tras un largo viaje.

-Nunca había entrado a tu cuarto Athena- dijo Mallin emocionada tras conocer la mansión Asamiya

-Tienes razón Mallin, siempre hacíamos tarea en casa de Yuki, nunca nos invitaste a venir aquí Athena- dijo Hinako mientras observaba lo que había en un pequeño tocador del cuarto.

-Este, espero me perdonen pero…

-¡¡¡¡Pero qué es esto!!!!!- Grito Yuki demasiado exaltada, no espero encontrarse con algo inesperado.

-Que, que pasa Yuki- dijo Athena dando un gran salto de la cama.

-Athena Asamiya, quieres explicarme esto.

Yuki tenía en sus manos una foto, la única que logró tomarse a lado de quien menos se lo esperaban.

-Que, que tiene, sólo es una foto.

-Pero con quien te la tomaste.

-Este… con…. Iori Yagami….

-Espera, dijiste Iori Yagami, pero ¿¿por qué??-Dijo Mallin

-Pues…. Pues…. Somos buenos amigos, y me… -Athena no supo cómo decir lo que sentía.

-Te enamoraste, verdad Athena- dijo Hinako.

Athena sólo se sonrojo, no sabía qué hacer, que decir o ni siquiera cómo reaccionar

-¿Y él lo sabe?- preguntó Hinako

-No, pero un día le llegue a leer la mente por accidente y quería decirme lo mismo que ustedes me están preguntando.

-Entonces en ese caso, no se diga más, Chicas prepárense esta noche nos vamos de fiesta.- Dijo Yuki demasiado emocionada por lo que iban a hacer.

-Pero para que, a donde iremos .- Preguntaba Athena confundida.

-Veras, por la calles corre el rumor de que "Snake Under The Moon" se presentará en un bar cerca de las afueras de la ciudad a las 9, llegaremos a las 8 para ganar un buen lugar y te pueda ver tu pelirrojo.-Dijo Mallin

-pe…. Pero que le diré.

-no seas tímida Athena, sólo déjate llevar por el momento-Decía Mallin.

 **"Mientras tanto, en la mansión Yagami***

Era de noche, cerca de las 7:30 de la noche, una luna en cuarto creciente empezaba a salir, la mansión no era la misma, Iori recordaba y según sus cálculos que justamente hoy, un 25 de marzo regresaría Athena, no sabía si ir a buscarla o dejar sus sentimientos aun lado, asi que se acercó a un balcón del cuarto en donde se encontraba.

-Tendré que olvidarme de ella, no vale la pena ir a buscarla-pensó el pelirrojo mientras encendía un cigarro con sus flamas.

-Hermano, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Akiha Entrando en la habitación del pelirrojo sin siquiera pedir permiso para pasar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió Iori molesto por la acción de Akiha

Akiha no pudo contener las ganas de abrazar a Iori, así que de manera inesperada abrazo por la espalda a Iori.

-Sé que no muchos celebran tu cumpleaños hermanito, pero ya verás que eso cambiara, ten, me encontré esto entre las cosas de papá- Akiha le mostró un sobre de color negro que aparentemente estaba escrito para Iori

-Sabes que no debes revisar las cosas que no te incumben.

-pero si es para ti ¿no deberías tenerlo?

Al terminar de decir eso, Iori tomo aquel sobre de papel. Akiha salió de la habitación, al igual que de la mansión, sin rumbo ni nada por el estilo, solo quería caminar y distraerse un poco ya que le molestaba estar sola. Después de eso Iori no pudo contener la curiosidad, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

"25 de marzo

Hace días que estoy preocupada por ti, no me han dejado verte, me han dicho que verte es una tontería, que no vale la pena ni siquiera llamarte mi hijo.

Quisiera poder tenerte al menos una vez entre mis brazos, poder verte a los mismos ojos llenos de inocencia como aquel día en que naciste, quisiera escuchar de tu voz el decirme mamá, quisiera poder ser yo quien cure las heridas que tu padre te causa con cada entrenamiento,

Desde que naciste puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano las veces que te he escuchado reír, espero que en un futuro seas lo contrario…

Quisiera estar ahí para acompañarte y abrazarte cada que te sientas solo…

Nunca olvides que aunque no esté, siempre te voy a querer, espero que encuentres esta carta algún día, Feliz cumpleaños hijo mío.

Atte.

Mamá"

Iori no pudo evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales limpio rápidamente, tomo su guitarra, las llaves de su motocicleta y siendo 7:40 p.m. se fue a preparar para la presentación de hoy ya que era la única manera que tenía para expresarse sin ser criticado por nadie.

 **En el bar***

el bar no era tan simple como los demas, a diferencia de los otros es que este era un lugar tipo auditorio en donde tenían un cuarto grande donde se atiende a clientes que toman y quieren relajarse, además, tenían un cuarto más grande donde ofrecían espectáculos, conciertos y demás cosas así.

-Yagami que bueno que llegas temprano

el pelirrojo entró como si no hubiera escuchado a nadie, para sus compañeros de la banda no era rara su actitud.

-Y bien ¿Por qué hasta ahora decides volver a reunir a la banda?- decía el baterista de la banda Takao, él era un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel blanca,

Cerca de ahí Athena, Mallin, Hinako, Yuki, Kyo y Shingo venían para ese concierto del bar.

-Yo que diablos estoy haciendo aquí- Dijo Kyo quejándose y casi siendo empujado por Yuki

-La verdad es que este es un concierto de una supuesta banda que dejó de tocar hace casi año y medio- dijo Shingo muy emocionado.

-Sí y es una oportunidad grande para alguien-Dijo susurrando Mallin para que nadie la escuchara.

Una vez llegando al bar las registraron pero había un problema…

-Sus boletos por favor-Dijo el recepcionista del lugar.

\- ¿Bo… Boletos? -Dijo Athena preocupada.

-Pensé que era gratuito-Dijo Mallin.

-Es gratuito, pero sin boleto no entras, puesto que se regaló cada boleto a petición del líder de la banda.

Escuchando eso, esperaron afuera casi siendo 8:30, sentados en la banqueta afuera desesperados por el tiempo que faltaba para que empiece todo, parecía venirse todo abajo.

-Lo lamentamos Athena, pensamos otra cosa y de haber sabido antes ya tuviéramos boletos.- dijo Yuki abrazando a la peli morada.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad y otro lugar.-contesto con una lágrima en el ojo.

A lo lejos venía alguien con una guitarra, venía vestido de una manera poco usual. Todos lo quedaban mirando, y le tomaban importancia, saber el quien era, hasta que se acercó y dijo:

-Hola Hinako!!- dijo aquel hombre como si ya se conocieran.

-Este Jejeje Hola, ¿cómo estás?- respondió Hinako sonrojada

-Pues bien, oye, ¿qué estás haciendo por acá?

-Pues mis amigos y yo queríamos pasar al concierto y no tenemos boletos, una amiga quería ver a alguien que está haya adentro y pensamos que la entrada era así sin nada.

-Jajajá ya veo, tal vez me regañen por esto pero miren hagamos una cosa, síganme todos.

-pero si ya te dije que no traemos boletos.

-haaa y yo que pensé que no tendría que escuchar esto-Dijo Kyo

-Vamos y te aguantas hasta que terminemos todo lo que tenemos que hacer-Dijo Yuki

Todos regresaron a la entrada, como si todo ya estuviese escrito. Como si aquél hombre les hubiera llegado como lluvia al desierto.

-Hola ¿qué tal te va Akemi?, que de lleno esta este lugar- dijo el hombre con guitarra al recepcionista

-Se está llenando bastante bien señor, el regreso de la banda y el regalo de los boletos pego de maravilla.

-Muy bien, todo va de acuerdo a lo esperado, a y oye hazme un favor, estos chicos vienen con migo, informa que preparen un palco especial para ellos con vista al escenario

-Si claro señor, en unos 5 minutos estará listo, pasen por favor.

Y así era como si el destino quería que se encontrarán Athena y Iori esperando algo sin igual, la noche era perfecta, el techo se empezaba a abrir dejando ver una luna cubierta por estrellas, daban 8:55, la banda Snake Under The Moon salían a prepararse...

 ***Canción completa: Un día mas- la lenta love rap***


	9. Capítulo 8: Al Compás De La Luna

Antes de empezar gracias a Natzuki Yagami y Sakura Yata por leer y darme consejos valiosos para continuar con esta historia, ¡Gracias!

Ahora si, empecemos.

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **AL COMPAS DE LA LUNA**

Todo parecía salir Bien, Iori estaba parado en el escenario con su guitarra en la mano, un micrófono y una ropa que era normal ver en el pelirrojo, una sudadera negra con mangas Rojas, aun teniendo la luna atrás en su espalda, un pantalón de mezclilla rojo, zapatos cafés y una camiseta morada como la que uso en el Torneo pasado

-En serio tengo que ver esto Yuki- dijo Kyo, el sabía que Snake Under The Moon era la primera opción de la escuela para tocar en la graduación.

-Sí, y te aguantas- respondió en un tono mandón al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda

Dieron las 9:00 en punto, las luces cesaron, el ritmo de la guitarra de Iori parecía estar comandando cada parpadeo de las luces de colores, cada canción que tocaban tanto nuevas como ya casi olvidadas eran coreadas por cada espectador y con su clásico ritmo combinando Rock y jazz creaban el ambiente perfecto para un regreso, incluso Athena se sabía unas cuantas, Athena se le quedaba mirando al pelirrojo, este se daba cuenta de la presencia de Athena varias veces pero simplemente la ignoro cambiando la mirada hacia otra dirección del Auditorio o concentrándose en su guitarra.

Athena se daba cuenta de esto, no sabía el porqué de la desviación de su mirada. El tiempo transcurría, la banda se tomó un descanso para dar sus últimos 3 temas y darle fin a la noche.

-¿¿Nos esta yendo muy bien o no??- dijo Takao.

-Ciertamente, pensé que no vendría nadie-Dijo Hisao

Somos una de las mejores agrupaciones reconocidas por estos rumbos, claro que nos tendría que ir bien, pero hay que pensar el cómo cerrar- dijo Akemi

-creo que estaría bien las canciones que escribimos hace tiempo, no crees Yagami?- dijo Takao

Iori Suspiro, esas canciones las escribieron aún cuando el pelirrojo estaba dolido y pensando en la peli morada, y con varios arreglos de su grupo

-Si no queda de otra- dijo Iori

-Bien por primera vez presentaremos algo diferente- dijo Takao muy emocionado

 **En el balcón***

-Athena,¿ te ha visto?- dijo Hinako

-Pues sí y no, cada que veo que me está viendo voltea para otro lado o baja la mirada.- respondió Athena desanimada

-Tranquila, aún no ha terminado esto, ya te dirijira la mirada, ya verás.- dijo Yuki consolando un poco a Athena.

Una vez terminando eso Yuki abrazo a Athena, Kyo no podía y ni siquiera se imaginaba el porqué de esto, cuál era el verdadero propósito de venir.

Una voz vino del escenario era la de Hisao

-amigos, esto es algo totalmente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, temas originales de Yagami por cierto, bueno empecemos, ojalá sean de su agrado.

-En serio dijiste que el crédito era mío- dijo Iori al escuchar todo lo que su amigo dijo

\- Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, tu escribiste mayoría de las 3 canciones.

Todos los miembros de la banda rieron un poco, obviamente Iori no quería que esas canciones salieran a la luz.

-Los mataré- musito el pelirrojo para sí mismo comenzando a tocar su guitarra.

Las luces volvieron a opacarse, un piano empezó a sonar, seguido de una guitarra siendo acompañada con el ritmo de la batería, Iori y los demás empezaban a cautivar a sus espectadores. Y más con los coros de esa canción, era Takao quien cantaba.

 **"Sin ti, no voy a ver el cielo brillar**

 **Sin ti se morirá el corazón**

 **Sin ti ya no podré ni llorar**

 **Sin ti no nacerá una canción**

 **Yo vine para hacerte mejor**

 **Yo te enseñaré que es amar**

 **Si tú te vas, ya no podrás pedirme perdón**

 **Y yo ya no tendré corazón,**

 **Aunque ya no me quieras mirar**

 **Te necesito como al aire para respirar**

 **La luna va a acordarte de mí**

 **Entiende que yo vivo por ti**

 **Y no vas a poderme olvidar**

 **Te necesito como al aire para respirar"**

Athena no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa canción, era como si hablará con el Yagami que ella conoció antes de irse, sabía que esa canción era parte de ellos, ella misma le dio la idea de escribir eso.

Al terminar aquella canción, el piano siguió tocando, esta vez con un ritmo más triste.

Hisao comenzó

 **"y lo sé, esto no es lo que soñaste**

 **Estar lejos de un amor**

 **Solo daña al corazón**

 **Y lo sé, que nunca voy a Fallarte**

 **Cruzaré todo el mundo para estar a tu lado**

 **Quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hace**

 **La triste distancia que apaga los días**

 **En nuestro romance hoy falta alegría**

 **Porque no puedo tener tu compañía**

 **Pero te prometo que un día llegaré**

 **Hasta tus brazos y me quedaré**

 **Con tigo hasta siempre te aseguro que**

 **Por toda la vida yo te amaré"**

-Athena, enserio es Yagami quien escribió esto?- dijo Mallin

-Sí, les dije una vez que cuándo lo conoces bien no es tan malo de lo que parece.

-valla, que bueno que encontraste alguien así amiga

Una tercer y última canción sonó, la guitarra empezó, un tono suave y cautivador, todos le pusieron más atención, Iori empezó a cantar.

 **"Hace tiempo que escuche**

 **Alguien que me aconsejó**

 **Cuídate con el amor, y así yo vi**

 **Que eras fuerte y yo no**

 **Mi Ilusión era mi error**

 **Yo por ti me descuidé, por ti**

 **Y hoy que no tengo nada por decir**

 **Que tan fácil te queda mentir**

 **Que has ganado te invito a decirles"**

Athena empezaba a apretar sus puños no quería llorar

-¿Athena estas bien?- pregunto Yuki

Esta no respondió nada, sólo una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla, y siguió escuchando la canción

 **"Diles que te amaba**

 **Que me duele el alma**

 **Que no me Arrepiento**

 **Grítaselo al viento**

 **Diles que fue un sueño**

 **Que hoy se hizo pequeño**

 **Que aún me quema dentro**

 **Diles que lo nuestro fue**

 **Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible"**

Athena dejó caer más lágrimas, esa canción iba dedicada a ella, ella lo sabía, sabía que Iori buscó la manera de desahogarse

 **"olvidarse del amor, es tan fácil amar**

 **Ignorarte no es normal, lo sé, lo sé**

 **Y pensar que volverás a engañarme con soñar**

 **Tus promesas que se van, ya sé, ya sé.**

 **Y hoy que no tengo nada por decir**

 **Que tan fácil te queda mentir**

 **Que has ganado te invito a decirles**

 **Diles que te amaba**

 **Que me duele el alma**

 **Que no me Arrepiento**

 **Grítaselo al viento**

 **Diles que fue un sueño**

 **Que hoy se hizo pequeño**

 **Que aún me quema dentro**

 **Diles que lo nuestro fue**

 **Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible"**

 **Hace tiempo que escuche**

 **Alguien que me aconsejó**

 **Cuídate con el amor, y así**

 **Diles que te amaba**

 **Que me duele el alma**

 **Que no me Arrepiento**

 **Grítaselo al viento**

 **Diles que fue un sueño**

 **Que hoy se hizo pequeño**

 **Que aún me quema dentro**

 **Files que lo nuestro fue**

 **Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible"**

Con esa canción terminó el concierto, al momento que la guitarra terminó de sonar las luces se apagaron, una oscuridad profunda quedaba.

Athena quedó paralizada, sólo se sentó en una pequeña banca del balcón, las lágrimas salían una a una, Todas sus amigas no sabían que hacer, no sabían cómo apoyar a su Amiga, después de eso, Athena salió corriendo, bajo las escaleras del balcón, bajaba a toda velocidad, pasó por una salida de emergencia que conducía a un pasillo que a su vez conducía a otra puerta que salía a la calle, corría, ni siquiera se fijaba en quien hacia aún lado para que pudiese pasar.

Pronto llegaría a aquella puerta, detrás de ella venían Yuki y Kyo gritándole que se detuviera, hasta que con algo se topó, Yuki quedó impactada no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo aquel tipo

Athena no supo que responder, reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

-Sabes que, mejor déjalo así, no me interesa- dijo saliendo por una puerta que conducía a la calle.

Athena tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, su respiración se acortaba.

-Athena, ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera?- pregunto Kyo preocupado por su amiga.

Athena no pudo responder, el habla le faltaba.

-Athena que fue lo que te dijo Yagami?-

-No le importó, me di cuenta que ni siquiera le importó- dijo Athena dando grandes Suspiros

-Tranquila Athena, verás que no es cierto.

Cuando Yuki terminó de decir eso una explosión se escuchó fuera de la puerta por donde salió Yagami

Athena, Kyo y Yuki salieron apresuradamente para ver cuál fue el origen de aquella explosión, pero un grito pudo originar escalofríos en el Kusanagi.

-¡¡Dime Yagami, en Donde está la maldita Kushinada!!

Kyo no pudo reconocer aquella voz, pero lo que dijo hizo que protegiera a Yuki.

-La Kushinada no me importa, Por mi mátala!- respondió Yagami, lanzando fuego por el suelo.

Aquel tipo sólo dio un golpe al suelo extinguiendo por completo el fuego lanzado por el Yagami.

-Veo que no quieres cooperar, entonces pagarás por eso- Dijo el tipo saliendo de las sombras de donde estaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se originó aquel escándalo Kyo pudo apreciar con resentimiento a aquella silueta lo que provoco que el Kusanagi abrazara con más fuerza a Yuki, recordaba todos los malos momentos que les hizo pasar en aquel tiempo y su objetivo principal.

-Tranquilo Kusanagi, después iremos contra ti- dijo una mujer al oído de Kyo, desapareciendo después de decir eso y apareciendo a lado del otro tipo.

-Recuerden que venimos a impedir que interrumpan en su resurrección- dijo otra persona que venía por un lado de la calle

-Pero se supone que ustedes están muertos- dijo Kyo preocupado

-y si lo estamos que, no es asunto tuyo Kusanagi- dijo quien había salido de las sombras

-No sé cómo lograron resucitar, pero será en vano los mataré aquí y ahora- dijo Yagami preparándose para pelear pero paro de repente, paro en seco cuando escucho algo

-Es momento de que despiertes, sal y pelea hijo de Orochi- dijo Goenitz poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Iori- No puedes huir de lo que eres así que el resistirte solo ara las cosas más sencillas.

En ese momento Iori empezó a vomitar sangre, gritaba como nunca, Se sentía la presencia de Orochi.

-Bien, ahora mata al heredero del clan Kusanagi- le dijo Goenitz a Iori

-Ku… sa…. NAGIII!- grito Iori ya estando en su disturbio.

Iori empezó a correr en contra de Kyo, sus manos tenían fuego, se notaba que ya no era el mismo, él había perdido la conciencia de sus acciones así que Kyo se puso en guardia para el combate.

-Yagami, despierta, nosotros no somos tus enemigos-Dijo Kyo tomándose enserio la pelea-Athena, cuida a Yuki, no dejes que esos tipos se la lleven.

-Jajajá, esto es lo mejor que he visto, una vez eliminado Kusanagi, no habrá modo de que interfieran en la resurrección completa de Yamata no Orochi, o me equivoco Shermie, Chris, Goenix- dijo Yashiro riéndose de lo que estaba viendo.

Iori tomó del cuello a Kyo, esta vez podía lograr matarlo, pero lo soltó cuando una voz le grito.

-Iori despierta por favor, él no es tu enemigo, no tienes por qué matarlo, DESPIERTAAA!-Gritaba Athena llorando

Iori soltó a Kyo, peleando consigo mismo para entrar en razón, tomándose de la cabeza con las manos, y caminando por la calle chocando con postes y basureros de la calle, hasta que se escuchó un gran grito de Iori, cayendo al suelo y entrando en razón.

-Vaya Yagami, te pudiste liberar de nuestro control, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso será esa niña de pelo morado.-Dijo Goenix señalando a Athena -Yashiro, mata a esa mocosa

-Sera un honor

Yashiro corrió en contra de Athena, queriendo tomarla del cuello para destrozarlo, pero a pocos centímetros de su cuello fue detenido.

-La tocas, y te mató-Dijo Iori tomando del antebrazo a Yashiro, se escuchó tan enserio que encendió su mano a propósito para quemar un poco al Hakessu.

Iori y Yashiro empezaron a pelear, fuertes golpes eran los que conectaban en cada uno, una pelea que no tenía un ganador claro, hasta que Iori tomó del cuello a su oponente e hiriéndole de gravedad el pecho.

-Tch, Goenitz no crees que ya es momento de hacer lo que teníamos planeado- dijo Yashiro tomándose del pecho

-Creo que sí, de una vez acabaremos con el Clan Yagami!!!

Así que los 4 empezaron a golpear a Iori, recibiendo descargas eléctricas, fuertes golpes, fuego y aire que lo ahogaba, este tratando de defenderse y contraatacar.

-Kyo, debes ayudarlo, es un cuatro contra uno, dime te parece justo- le decía Athena pero este no hizo caso

-Athena, lo siento debo proteger a Yuki, si llegan a matarle Orochi resucitaría del todo, dándonos grandes problemas.

Iori dio un gran salto, el daño que sufrió se notaba bastante.

-Bueno creo que este es tu fin, fue bueno y entretenido nuestro combate, pero tu sabes que hasta la flor más hermosa y cuidada se tiene que marchitar.-Dijo Goenitz reuniendo suficiente aire, una gran cantidad de aire, a este se le agregó el poder del fuego de Orochi, la electricidad, un ataque combinado a gran escala, una vez lanzado era algo nunca visto.

Yashiro soltó un gran golpe al suelo, quebrando casi toda la calle y haciendo que Iori, Athena, Kyo y Yuki perdieran el equilibrio, sin pensarlo Iori se volvió a levantar, y sin más que decir solo dijo unas cuantas palabras.

-Kyo, cuídala .Después de eso Iori uso todo su poder para librar ese ataque combinado, ¿pero era suficiente? ¿Por qué se sacrificaría por Kusanagi y los demás?,

¿Realmente es necesario hacer una locura como estas?

-Ayúdalo Kyo por favor, no dejes que algo malo le pase-decía Athena rogándole a Kyo.

El fuego expulsado por Iori parecía estar al Mismo nivel que el ataque de los Hakessu, pero pronto un dolor insoportable en el pecho de Iori se hizo presente, y sin esperar la voz del Hakessu de la muerte se hizo presente.

-Tu padre también tuvo el mismo destino, murió el mismo día en que nació, y es más déjame decirte algo Yagami, Goenitz y yo, y los padres de los otros tres reyes celestiales, lo matamos.

Al terminar de decir eso, el ataque combinado y las flamas de Iori se consumieron en una gran explosión, el corazón de Iori se detuvo poco a poco Quedando al otro lado de la calle y los Hakessu desaparecieron del lugar.

Athena logró zafarse de Kyo, corriendo hacia Iori, lo movió y lo movió de un lado a otro, intentando despertarlo, no lo dejaba de mover y él no dio señal de vida

Al escuchar tremenda explosión la banda de Iori y el resto de amigas de Athena corrieron hacia el lugar de los hechos, cada cosa que podía consumirse en fuego ardía en pequeñas flamas púrpuras, cuando llegaron sólo escucharon el grito doloroso de una joven

-¡DESPIERTAAAAA!- Gritaba Athena llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

La banda por más que quería no podía desapartar a Athena del cuerpo, se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas

-por qué no lo ayudaste Kyo ¿Por qué maldita sea?- Athena no pudo evitar hablar así, ya no era la misma, se sentía como su corazón se rompía.

-O eran ustedes o él, si dejaba que los Hakessu tomarán a Yuki lo lamentaría toda mi maldita vida, y tu Athena eres mi mejor amiga, no dejaría que te involucrarás en una pelea que no es tuya.

-O es eso o querías proteger tu maldita vida Kyo Kusanagi-Dijo Hisao teniendo lágrimas en los ojos

-Tu cállate, era por Yuki nada más por eso.

-Tú dirás eso, pero Athena podía proteger bien a Yuki, tú pudiste haber salvado a Iori- dijo Takao

-será mejor que te largues ahora Kyo, huye como el cobarde que eres, huye como si la vida te estuviese sonriendo- le dijo Akemi apretando sus puños, conteniendo su ira y con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

Kyo no tuvo de otra, se fue con Yuki de ese lugar, Todo el resto de personas tanto la banda como las amigas de Athena se quedaron ahí, rendidos, casi sin hablar entre ellos, ya siendo 11:20 p.m. Athena sólo se sentó a lado del cuerpo, todos veían como sufría Athena, y consolarla era lo único que quedaba.

Ya muy lejos de ahí*

Kyo iba muy molesto y confundido por lo que pasó

-¿Kyo, te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Yuki

-No sé, están pasando cosas muy extrañas últimamente, ¿Cómo es que los CYS resucitaron? ¿Por qué iniciaron el combate contra Yagami? – respondió

Al terminar de decir eso una voz aguda que pasaba por ahí los interrumpió.

-Hola flamitas

-Ahora no Akiha, Kyo no se encuentra muy bien- hablo Yuki tratando de hacer que Akiha se valla

-Pero que amargada eres, pero antes ¿no han visto a mi hermano?

-¿Tú tienes un hermano?

-Claro,¿¿ acaso crees que este poder es vendido o qué??- al terminar de decir eso Akiha encendió sus flamas mostrándoselas a Kyo y Yuki quiénes quedaron demasiado sorprendidos, una niña, una mujer que era originalmente del Clan Yagami

-Tu…. Tu eres una Yagami…- dijo Kyo tartamudeando y creyendo que está lo mataría.

-Claro que soy una Yagami flamitas, soy heredera del clan, claro después del mandón de mi hermano.

-Eso quiere decir que eres hermana de Iori Yagami?... – pregunto Yuki

-o que si ¿Qué parte de "soy una heredera del clan Yagami" no les ha quedado claro?, pero en serio no saben dónde está Iori, su concierto terminó hace poco y prometió llegar a casa antes de las 12 para que él y yo celebremos juntos su cumpleaños, aunque él no quiera, y tampoco me responde su teléfono.

-¿Yagami nació hoy?- dijo Yuki con el corazón palpitando lentamente, el hermano de una simple adolescentes murió y ni Kyo ni ella podían decírselo

-Sí, naturalmente él no quiere celebrar porque mamá murió 2 años después de que nací, la misma fecha que él nació, y papá murió 4 días después de eso, la maldición los consumió poco a poco y asesinarte es lo único que lo salvé de que el muera.

Kyo y Yuki no pudieron responder, Kyo no conocía esa parte de su rival, y decirle a una niña que acabo de morir.

-Yuki, déjame sólo unos días- dijo Kyo dándole la espalda a las dos chicas.

Después de eso Akiha y Yuki empezaron a caminar de regreso a la calle y el lugar donde ocurrió la pelea, sin decir palabra alguna las 2 no se dirigían la palabra.

En el lugar de la pelea*

Todo se volvió silencioso, Athena estaba sentada junto a un muro con todos, Iori estaba aún en el suelo pero también se lo llevaron cerca del muro.

-Bien y que haremos con el cuerpo de Iori- preguntó Hinako

-Lo mejor será llevarlo a la familia Yagami y explicar todo lo que pasó- dijo Takao

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, Athena llevaba el cuerpo, con ayuda de sus poderes será más fácil y sería correcto que ella lo llevase.

Ya iban caminando la mitad de la calle, estaban tristes y tranquilos puesto que Iori los protegió, pero todo se vino abajo cuándo escucharon el grito de una niña que era acompañada por Yuki.

-¡Iori por fin te encuentro!- Gritaba Akiha

Todos quedaron impresionados, los de la banda de Iori se preguntaban qué cuando había regresado Akiha a Japón, mientras que las chicas a excepción de Yuki se preguntaban qué quién era, Athena dejó caer a Iori, se agacho y Akiha ya estaba ahí, todos tenían por lo que pasará, aunque Akiha era muy torpe, se daría cuenta de su hermano.

-Iori, Iori no me digas que tomaste mucho otra vez, ahora no podremos celebrar a gusto- dijo Akiha sin conocer la situación de Iori, al ver que este no reaccionaba y que Athena sólo quedaba viendo el suelo, no supo que pensar

-Iori, estas bien, Iori, Iori. Seguía hablando Akiha, moviendo el cuerpo de su hermano y al ver que no respondía, acercó su oído al pecho de Iori para ver si tenían pulsó, al ver que pasaba lo contrario sólo vio a Athena, esta tenía nuevamente lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo mataron por tu culpa ¿verdad?- preguntó Akiha, más bien lo afirmo con un tono frío similar al de su hermano observando muy seria a Athena, era como si la dulce niña torpe e infantil se hubiese transformado en una viva imagen de Iori, Athena no respondió, quedó callada, no sabía si lo que ocurrió fue por su culpa o no.

-Te pregunté qué ¿si lo mataron por tu culpa?- al repetir la pregunta sus manos se cubrieron de Flamas púrpuras y sus ojos cambiaron de un tono Carmesí a Rojo.

Athena no respondió, se mantuvo callada, sin darse cuenta de lo que Akiha le estaba pasando, todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la niña.

-es, es un Disturbio… - dijo Mallin, era una de las únicas junto con sus amigas al ver a alguien diferente poseer el disturbio de la sangre.

-Entonces queda claro que no sólo posee el disturbio si no que es parte del clan Yagami-dijo Hinako asustada y abrazando a Akemi

Al terminar de decir eso, todos voltearon la cabeza mirando hacia atrás al mirar a Athena siendo lanzada al aire por una patada en el estómago que Akiha le dio.

-¡¡IDIOTA, TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!! Volvió a repetir más furiosa.

\- no…. No se.- respondió al fin Athena tomándose del estómago.

-Que no sabes estúpida, mataron al único de mi familia que me quedaba, el único que me entendía, lo único que quería y cuidaba de mí y… y… ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA LO MATARON! Ahora sufrirás el mismo destino, te mataré aquí y ahora, y no te preocupes lo haré rápido para que no sufras.

Akiha empezó a caminar lento y sin pensar aceleró el paso y con su mano cubierta de fuego con dirección al cuello de Athena

-¡¡La matará!!- grito Yuki

-No podemos dejar que algo le pase-decía Mallin.

Toda la presión era intensa, la adrenalina de salvar a su amiga incrementaba, pero llegarían a tiempo antes de que Athena sea tomada del cuello e incinerada por el fuego de los Yagami.

Más y más se acercaba Akiha a Athena, su flama incrementaba cada vez más de tamaño, empezaba a cubrir parte de su mano derecha.

Athena no podía reaccionar, veía a Iori ahí, las propias flamas de Iori serían quien la mataría, aceptaba su destino con el fin de estar con el

Sólo era cuestión de segundos, Akiha estaba más cerca, todos perdieron la esperanza de salvarla

Ya estando lo más cerca, sólo a 10 centímetros del cuello de Athena, algo la detuvo, unas flamas de tono carmesí en todo su esplendor, le sostenía el brazo a Akiha.

-¿Pe… pero cómo?- decía Takao

Athena miro aquellas flamas de distinto color, Athena ya había perdido las esperanzas de vivir, sólo se le quedaba viendo al rostro de quien la salvó.

-Pero... Si vi como tu…. – dijo Athena levantándose del suelo.

Todos corrieron hacia Athena, preocupados, no hicieron pregunta alguna.

Athena no sabía qué hacer, tanto estaba emocionada como la tristeza le ganaba, y en un movimiento desesperado abrazo a quien sostenía a Akiha.

-Me tenías demasiado preocupada, por un momento pensé que de verdad habías muerto Iori- dijo Athena aliviada.

Iori no hablo, sólo la aparto de su lado, dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a lado de Akiha.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿se quedarán parados?, tch vámonos- dijo Iori, y acompañado de su banda Se fue sin dar explicaciones de nada.

En el lugar de combate, sólo quedaron las chicas y Athena, esta última viendo como el pelirrojo se desvanecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Yo… yo me quedare, creo le debo una disculpa a esa peli morada- dijo Akiha con una voz cortante preocupada por quien lastimo.

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió Iori

Así fue como Akiha retrocedió, se sentía más aliviada al oír la típica respuesta de su hermano mayor, los demás siguieron caminando, Iori no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa.

La tranquilidad se sentía con cada paso, fue como si aquella tormenta cesará, dejando por fin ver la luna una vez más.

-Yagami, como fue que…- pregunto Hisao, pero fue interrumpido por Iori antes de que terminase la pregunta

\- Cállate, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Entonces responde por que no le dijiste nada- interrumpió Takao viendo a Iori a los ojos.

-Nada a quien.

\- o vamos, ella se preocupó tanto por ti, que le grito a Kyo, y no es por apoyarla pero no la pudimos apartar de ti hasta después de un rato.

-yo no le dije que se preocupara o sí.

\- siempre has sido así Yagami, creo que no hay modo de corregirte, bueno nos vemos

Al terminar de decir esto Takao y los demás le dieron la espalda a Iori.

-Era lo mejor para ella- dijo Iori

-¿Lo mejor para ella?- pregunto Akemi sorprendido por lo que escucho.

-Solo les podre decir que, no moriré joven, además de que quiero que se preparen, se viene algo grande y es mi deber acabar con él.

-¿Y qué hay de Athena?- Volvió agregar Takao.

\- Quien me regreso la vida dijo que la protegiera de todo lo malo de este mundo, y eso hice- dijo Iori apretando su puño.

-¿Y lo mejor para ella fue que la alejaras de tu lado?- pregunto Hisao

\- Algún problema- respondió Iori agachando la cabeza

-Yagami, el hecho de que la protejas de todo lo malo, no significa alejarla para siempre, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que para protegerla mejor no sería tenerla a tu lado, digo te falta algo o alguien.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te mató-Dijo Iori encendiendo sus flamas, pero había algo raro en este caso, sus flamas tenían un intenso tono binario entre púrpura y carmesí-Con que es verdad-Termino diciendo

-Entonces Yagami, ¿qué haremos?- pregunto Hisao ignorando el raro tono binario

-recuerdan aquella vez que Iori nos contó acerca de una canción que escribieron Athena y el, y nosotros hicimos la instrumental, digo no creo que no se la sepa de memoria -Dijo Akemi.

-Eso quiere decir que Quieres que toquemos esa canción, ¿pero para qué?-Agrego Takao

-ustedes confíen en mí, además esta vez me perdonarás Iori, pero te obligaremos a que cantes esa canción junto con ella.

-¿Tú y cuántos más?-Dijo Iori en tono de amenaza y dando la vuelta. Hacía sus compañeros.

Todos los demás empezaron a reír, esta vez les tocaba hacer algo a ellos por Iori, en esos momentos se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa a Iori, después de tantos años veía que otras personas en realidad no le temían.

Asi, Snake Under The Moon regresaron al bar donde tocaron esa noche, ahí tenían los instrumentos, al llegar hablaron con el encargado, estando de acuerdo y aceptando lo que le venían a pedir debido a las altas ganancias que le generaron al bar, era lo menos que podía hacer, así que tocarían ahí de nuevo pero esta vez solo para unas cuantas personas.

En otro lugar cerca de ahí*

-Ahora que aremos, la noche se arruinó, no logramos hacer lo que teníamos que hacer, Athena esta devastada.-Dijo Mallin.

-No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, sólo que ahora lo mejor será prepararnos para la graduación-Respondió Athena limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-Pero ya no llores Athena, verás que pronto pasará, hay muchas cosas por hacer y qué más da somos jóvenes, aún nos queda una vida larga y tenemos que disfrutarla-Dijo Yuki abrazando a Athena

-Bueno y creo las únicas solteras somos yo y Hinako verdad?-dijo Athena

-Este te equivocas, viste a aquel hombre que se nos acercó, aquel que nos dio lugar en el concierto-Dijo Hinako nerviosa.

-El guitarrista de la banda, ¿a él te refieres? - dijo Mallin

-Si exactamente el, él es mi novio y pues ya llevamos tiempo, incluso ya estamos pensando en casarnos en algunos años-Dijo Hinako.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, felicitaron a Hinako y Athena era la única que se quede atrás viendo el suelo y muy callada, hasta que una voz perturbó su soledad.

-Lo lamento mucho, debí haber preguntado qué pasó y no dejarme llevar por lo que vi- decía Akiha Parándose justo a lado de Athena.

-eres tú, ¿cómo está el?- respondió Athena.

-Como siempre, nada en el cambio, eso creo, pero creo que sabes que no es bueno expresando lo que siente

-Tienes razón, creo que lo buscaré para después poder hablar con el

En ese instante a Akiha le llegó un mensaje de texto de su hermano mayor, el sabía que estaría con todas ellas, y sería perfecto para lo que la banda de Iori haría.

-Escucha Athena, ven con migo, tú y todas tus amigas vengan con migo.

-A dónde vamos-Pregunto Mallin.

-Ustedes sólo confíen en ella – dijo Hinako que también recibió el un mensaje de su novio.

Todas no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a ese par, no sabían a donde, o que harían cuando llegasen, así que al llegar al bar todas quedaron algo confundidas.

-A no, yo aquí ya no entró- dijo Athena señalando el lugar.

-Como que no vas a entrar, bueno tú te lo pierdes, dijo Hinako

Después de decir eso todas las demás chicas empezaron a empujar a Athena, pero está más y más se aferraba a la entrada del lugar, por lo cual tuvieron que llevarla cargando en contra de su voluntad.

Todo parecía normal, aún se seguía atendiendo a los clientes que aún llegaban al lugar, todas las chicas se acercaron al barman que además era el dueño del lugar.

-Oye viejo, ¿mi hermano está por aquí?- dijo Akiha

-Akiha, cuanto has crecido, aún recuerdo cuando te veía correr por los jardines de la mansión.

-Jeje sí, pero enserio me urge ver a mi hermano.

-a Claro él está en el escenario aquí atrás, me dijo que pasarán.

-Gracias viejo, nos vemos

Akiha se despidió y todas las demás siguieron a la pelirroja, Confusas y desconcertadas, con algo de frío puesto que los pasillos se sentían demasiado fríos por la ausencia de las personas que hace horas circulaban por ahí.

Al llegar a la puerta y pasar al auditorio, todo era oscuro, casi no se llegaba a distinguir lo que había. Se sentaron en los asientos enfrente del escenario, bajaron a Athena y de igual forma la obligaron a sentarse, después de un rato ya se estaban empezando a desesperar.

-Akiha, Hinako, ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí?- dijo Yuki.

-Tranquila mujer, se paciente-Dijo Akiha

Al terminar de decir eso, voltearon a ver a Athena, pareciera ser la que menos esperanzas tenía de volver a sonreír por un largo, pero largo tiempo, quien se imaginaria que la más feliz del grupo de amigas seriá la que más sufriría en la noche y la que al parecer no podrá olvidar esto por un tiempo.

Athena comenzaría a decir algunas palabras a sus amigas que parecían discutir algo prácticamente susurrando para que ella no lograse escuchar, ella extendió su mano, quería tocar el hombro de Yuki y entrar a la conversación, pero algo la detuvo, las notas de una guitarra hicieron que parara en seco, esas notas las conocía a la perfección, ella lo sabía, sentía como su corazón palpitaba de una manera muy rápida y en su cara una sonrisa se volviera a dibujar. Por su mente paso lo siguiente.

"Lo sabía, sabía que nunca olvidarías esa tarde", después de eso Athena no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de alegría, esa tonada solo la parecía reconocer Akiha y Hinako, y todas vieron lo mismo, también la reconocían la banda de Iori y el mismísimo Iori Yagami.

-La escribieron ellos 2, es como si un amor antiguo volviera a renacer en esta época, además miren la cara de su amiga, se muere por empezar a cantar- dijo Akiha,

Mallin iba a preguntar algo, pero al escuchar el canto de ambos, tanto de Iori como de Athena no pudo evitar el voltear y escuchar la canción, cada nota de la guitarra, y el ver que su amiga Hinako, subía a sentarse en un piano que estaba justo al lado de su novio, y a Akiha que después de hablar subió detrás de Hinako tomo una guitarra clásica,

 **Iori**

 **Quizás no fue coincidencia encontrarme con Tigo…**

 **Athena:**

 **Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino…**

 **Iori:**

 **Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho…**

 **Athena:**

 **Y después me despierten tus besos…**

 **Iori:**

 **Tu sexto sentido sueña con migo…**

 **Athena:**

 **Sé que pronto estaremos unidos…**

 **Iori:**

 **Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo…**

 **Athena:**

 **Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino…**

 **Ambos:**

 **Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos**

 **Así que no me dejes caer**

 **Sabes que estoy… colgando en tus manos**

 **Iori:**

 **Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra…**

 **Athena:**

 **Te envió canciones de 4:40…**

 **Iori:**

 **Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella…**

 **Athena:**

 **Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela…**

 **Iori:**

 **Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente…**

 **Ambos:**

 **Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos**

 **Cuidado…cuidado Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos**

Hicieron una pausa, pero la guitarra seguía sonando, Iori volteo a ver a su amada y este le sonrió, a su vez recibió la misma respuesta de la psíquica.

 **Iori:**

 **No perderé la esperanza de hablar con Tigo…**

 **Athena:**

 **No me importa que dice el destino…**

 **Iori:**

 **Quiero tener tu fragancia con migo…**

 **Athena:**

 **Y beberme de ti lo prohibido…**

 **Ambos:**

 **Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos…**

 **Athena:**

 **Así que no me dejes caer…**

 **Ambos:**

 **Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos…**

 **Iori:**

 **Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra…**

 **Athena:**

 **Te envió canciones de 4:40…**

 **Iori:**

 **Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella…**

 **Athena:**

 **Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela…**

 **Iori:**

 **Y así, y así me recuerdes y tengas presente…**

 **Ambos:**

 **Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos**

 **Cuidado…cuidado**

 **Iori:**

 **Athena yo te digo me tienes en tus manos**

 **Athena:**

 **No importa que diga el destino, quédate con migo**

 **Iori:**

 **Lo quiero todo de ti, tus labios, tu cariño, lo prohibido**

 **Ambos:**

 **Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra…**

 **Te envió canciones de 4:40…**

 **Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella…**

 **Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela…**

 **Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente…**

 **Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos**

 **Cuidado…cuidado que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos.**

 **Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos…**

 **Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos…**

La guitarra seso, al parecer Athena ni Iori sabían que hacer, esa canción no se la mostraron a nadie debido a que es algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados a tocar, por la cabeza de ambos pasaba aquella tarde en que escribieron esto, el momento exacto en el que Iori empezó a escribir, el momento exacto cuando terminaron la canción y se miraron fijamente y Casi se basaban.

Así que Iori bajo del escenario, camino hacia Athena, le tomó de la mano y le dijo

-Saldrás con migo está bien.

-Y que así nada más me lo dices- dijo Athena cruzándose de brazos

-Oye, no destroce mi orgullo de la nada- le dijo Iori inclinándose hacia ella.

Athena sabía eso, he hizo algo que no se esperaba nadie, alzó su mano en alto y le acomodo una bofetada al pelirrojo, seguido de un abrazo donde diría que exactamente lo que Iori quería escuchar "si"

Ambos salieron del auditorio, dejando a sus amigos atrás, ellos sólo se les quedaban viendo.

-No creen que esto era lo que faltaba- dijo Akemi.

-Hasta parece que se olvidaron de nosotros- agrego Hinako

-Pero bueno, además ustedes tienen que explicarnos cómo Diablos Iori regreso a la vida, si yo vi como cayó al suelo.

-Si no nos queda de otra-Dijo Takao

Todos se sentaron nuevamente, parecía que todo fuese inventado, incluso cuando mencionaron el nuevo poder de Iori quedaron más confundidos.

¿A quién tienen que derrotar?

 ***Canciones***

 **-Te necesito: Cali el Dandee**

 **-Triste Distancia: Melódico**

 **-Impossible** : **I Am King (Cover en español por Gerson Galvan** )

 **-Colgando en tus manos: Carlos Baute**


	10. Capítulo 9: Siempre seremos uno

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Siempre Seremos Uno…**

 ***lugar desconocido***

-Dices que tenemos que buscar un recipiente para el- dijo una voz gruesa y vestido de capucha.

-Claro, ya tenemos al candidato perfecto, alguien que podemos manipular a nuestro antojo- habló Goenitz

-Hablad de la chica, propuesta por ese intento de Dios.

-Pronto la visitaremos, no necesitas saber más

 ***Por calles de Japón***

Athena e Iori por fin salían juntos, Iori acompañaba a Athena al centro comercial, estuvieron ahí un buen tiempo, Athena no podía decidir con qué ir vestida a la graduación, Y digamos que la impaciencia de Iori no ayudaba

-Mira, en esa tienda, se ve que hay ropa muy bonita.

-Puedes apresurarte, no me gustan tanto estos lugares.

-Se que no te gustan pero prometiste acompañarme

Iori sólo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-I…I…Iori…

-Que pasa- dijo Iori mientras volteaba a ver a Athena

-Así que es cierto, te enamoraste de una niña justiciera- dijo Mature

-Que conmovedor, tan conmovedor que me produce asco- agrego Vice

-Sera mejor que se vallan, no me hagan volver a matarlas

-no venimos a hacerte nada, sólo a advertirte, nadie podrá detener lo que viene, así que prepárate Yagami, ni siquiera los 3 Tesoros Sagrados podrán con él.

-Y creen que esa es la única alternativa.

Las dos mujeres solo rieron silenciosamente para desaparecer frente de ellos.

Tiempo después de aquel incidente todo salía por bien en la mansión Yagami, Iori pensó que podría haber algo más en todo eso pero decidió na tomarle importancia, ahora tenía que concentrarse en otro asunto. Los pocos miembros que quedaban del clan fueron llamados por su líder.

Todo estaba bien arreglado, las personas que estaban a la cabeza del clan organizaron todo, a los trabajadores se les dieron órdenes para preparar la mansión y la manera en la que debían de comportarse, en especial a le menor de los Yagami que era la más entusiasmada por ver de nuevo a los miembros de su misma sangre.

Cuando llegaban a la mansión, cada integrante o grupo que llegaba era conducido por un trabajador a la sala principal de la mansión, una gran sala con muchos cómodos sillones individuales, pero había algo raro, Iori recordaba los 6 años de su infancia que tuvo a su madre a lado suyo cuando vio a niños tomando de la mano a sus madres, esto parecía raro y muy difícil de comprender para todos.

Esa era la pregunta principal que Todo el clan se hacía presente, una vez sentados en la sala, sólo esperaron la presencia de otras tres personas, según parte importante de lo que el líder tenía que explicar.

Después de un rato la puerta se abrió, nadie del Clan volteó, esas tres personas pasaron demasiado nerviosas, puesto que conocían la mala fama del líder y por lo tanto la de su clan, pasaron por en medio de la sala, todos les quedaban mirando.

Tomaron asiento y muy nerviosos no dijeron nada.

-Bien, ya estamos todos aquí, ¿para que Quieres hablar con nosotros?- dijo un hombre de menos de 50 años Dirigiéndose a Iori

-Lo más probable es que ya les surgió la pregunta sobre sus hijos Y sus mujeres- dijo Akiha interviniendo en la plática.

-Y eso que tiene que ver, tarde o Temprano moriremos

-Tiene mucho que ver, no nos hemos salvado del todo pero al menos seguiremos Unidos.

-A que te refieres- dijo una Joven de la edad de Akiha

-Hace poco tiempo, mi hermano, la cabeza del clan murió….- dijo Akiha mientras veía a su hermano

-no seas imbécil, ¿y cómo es que está aquí?- cuestiono otro hombre

Iori Suspiro y prosiguió a hablar

-Antes de explicarles eso, tengo algo que decir…

Se levantó y camino a aquellas personas que llegaron al último, Iori se arrodillo enfrente de una de ellas.

-Sé que nos conocimos de una manera un poco extraña, no pensé que tu actitud infantil y dulce pudiera hacerme cambiar de manera tan radical pero, ¿Te casarías con migo?-Pregunto Iori tomando la mano de la joven

Athena no supo que decir, y antes de que diera una respuesta sus padres intervinieron.

-y que te hace pensar que aceptará Yagami- dijo su padre.

-nuestra hija no debe correr el riesgo de perder la vida después de 9 meses- dijo su madre

-Sabía que dirían eso- Dijo Iori tomando la mano de Athena

-No se preocupen por ella, no morirá, se los puedo asegurar- interrumpió Akiha

-Pero, ¿por qué no dudar?-Dijo el padre de Athena

-Es cierto, hace poco tuve una pelea con los Hakessu, Goenix, Yashiro, Shermie, Chris y Yamazaki- dijo Iori regresando a su asiento como líder.

-Pero no se supone que los primeros cuatro están muertos- dijo Akiha

-Eso se supone, pero fragmentos de Verse se repartieron por el mundo, pudieron ser que esos fragmentos tenían un alma de cada ellos- dijo Iori poniendo unas fotos en una mesa de centro.

-Ellos son mensajeros de Orochi, crees que buscan resucitarlo otra vez- dijo Athena.

Todos los del clan se mostraron preocupados, si Orochi resucitará sería un gran Problema para ellos.

-Sera mejor que se cuiden, debemos estar preparados- dijo Iori encendiendo sus flamas, pero el clan quedó sorprendido al ver que las llamas púrpura y carmesí estaba ardiendo juntas, incluso Athena perdió el habla, Iori no había usado sus flamas desde aquella noche.

-No se alarmen, esto para mí ya es normal- aclaro Iori- Escuchen- terminó diciendo

 ***Comienzo de flashback***

-Tu padre también tuvo el mismo destino, murió el mismo día en que nació, y es más déjame decirte algo Yagami, Goenitz y yo, y los padres de los otros tres reyes celestiales, lo matamos.

Al terminar de decir eso, el ataque combinado y las flamas de Iori se consumieron en una gran explosión, el corazón de Iori se detuvo poco a poco Quedando al otro lado de la calle y los Hakessu desaparecieron del lugar.

Iori estaba en el suelo, logró escuchar un llanto, pero no tenía fuerzas para continuar, se cerraron sus ojos, y ya no estaba más en este mundo.

Iori despertó de golpe, miro a su alrededor, estaba sólo, sólo veía que a lo lejos había personas discutiendo, se acercó y era Athena y todos los demás, Iori vio como Athena estaba recostada a lado de su cuerpo

-Iori Yagami, Hijo del clan de la Luna, quien posee oscuridad en su alma, quien tiene control de las flamas del mal.- dijo una voz demasiado gruesa

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunto Iori

A su momento lo sabrás, necesito que me acompañes – dijo el sujeto

Sin decir nada Iori acompaño a aquel hombre, caminaron por buen rato hasta que atravesaron una extraña puerta, ahí se encontraba un campo de árbol de cerezo, cabañas como en la antigua Japón, todo era raro, y más cuando apareció un pequeño niño parecido a Orochi, otro niño de pelo castaño, uno más de pelo oscuro y otro con el pelo rojo.

-En el pasado Orochi no fue malvado, era inmortal sí, pero no siempre fue malvado- dijo el hombre

-Entonces ¿qué pasó?- pregunto Iori mostrando interés en las escenas que observaba

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo se rebobino, pasaron años, y el lugar que al principio llegaron estaba destruido, todo prendido en llamas, y aquel niño parecido a Orochi ya era un hombre, al igual que los otros tres de distinta cabellera, en esa escena también pudo apreciar a 2 jóvenes extranjeras ajenas a los tres tesoros, la pelea era extraordinaria, no se comparaba a ninguna.

-Ellos son los antepasados de los actuales líderes del clan Yata, Kusanagi y el tuyo pero Orochi sigue siendo el mismo, la guerra provocó la maldad en su corazón, debido a la destrucción que provocaron tanto humanos y Dioses provocamos la ira del demonio más poderoso.

Iori sólo se quedó viendo la pelea y el sellado de Orochi, al término de eso el tiempo rebobino nuevamente, 16 años para ser exactos, se veía paz y una ciudad reconstruida en su totalidad, nuevamente se veían niños corriendo por los grandes patios, y gente entrenando.

-Ahora me dirás qué ellos son los mismos de la pelea pasada- afirmo el pelirrojo en tono arrogante

-Exacto, son Kusanagi y Yasakani, juntos en armonía.

Cuando explico eso, se vio a 2 niños que corrían a los antiguos líderes, muy felices gritando Papá.

-Iori, hijo mío, como estas, ¿qué tal dormiste?- cuestiono el líder Yasakani

-Que grande y fuerte se ha vuelto, será un buen jefe al crecer- aclaro el Kusanagi observando al pequeño pelirrojo

Al Yagami se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta al observar tales escenas, nunca imagino a un Kusanagi y a un Yasakani convivir en armonía.

El tiempo se detuvo y mientras hablaban Iori y la persona que lo guiaba, el tiempo rebobinaba, Iori ponía atención a las pocas cosas que pudo ver en el transcurso del rebobinado, logró ver el crecimiento de los jóvenes herederos, pero algo le impacto, el ver a una mujer muy parecida a Athena

-¿Impresionado o me equivoco?- interrogo el guía

-¿de qué? – cuestiono confundido el pelirrojo

-Viste a Athena o me equivoco

-Eso no te importa- respondió bajando la mirada.

-Bueno al menos debes saber que ella También se llama Athena Asamiya, líder de ese tiempo del estimado Clan Asamiya, y aliado de los 3 Tesoros Sagrados, al igual que el Clan de la actual Francia, el clan De La Luz, aliado de ellos. Ella siempre quiso conocer a aquellos que sellaron a Orochi, fue ahí cuando conoció a un joven pelirrojo, llamado Iori Yasakani, fue amor a primera vista, pero el heredero Kusanagi también la quería, esto último no era posible debido a que él joven Kusanagi ya estaba comprometido con la princesa Kushinada.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver aquí?- cuestiono aún más confundido

-cuando tu clan hizo ese pactó con Orochi, este necesitaba un Joven fuerte, Capaz de superar a todos los de su clan, así el pacto sería mucho más fuerte, así que el clan se puso de acuerdo y querían sacrificar a Iori, pero Athena intervino en esa decisión, se enfrentó a Orochi, pero fue derrotada y brutalmente asesinada, Iori, Hervía de furia, atacó a Orochi, este respondió arrancando la alma del joven, matándolo al instante, naciendo en los demás miembros del Clan las flamas malditas de Yamata , las flamas púrpuras.

-¿Y por qué lo sacrificaron a él?

-Orochi tenía el plan de regresar a cobrar venganza, pero sabía que entre los clanes y más en este nacerían 2 personas con el poder de asesinarlo, estas nacerían de Iori y Athena, así que para evitar esto se las ingenió para asesinar a ambos o por lo menos a tu ancestro.

\- ¿y todo esto como lo sabes?

-Aun no lo deduces, mi nombre es Nori Asamiya , antiguo líder del Clan Asamiya, quien vela por la vida de la salvadora del mundo, Athena Asamiya, linaje de los dioses, tu Iori Yagami, te regresaré el poder de tus flamas en su totalidad, las llamas Yasakani y Yagami arderán juntas, desde hace tiempo evite que los hijos y las madres del Clan no murieran, pero su disturbio no podré removerlo, tendrán que lidiar con ello ustedes mismos, y te diré esto solo una vez así que presta atención a cada detalle: sólo las flamas antiguas del clan de la Luna, el propio poder de Orochi, el poder del linaje de los dioses, y las flamas del clan del sol pero ajeno a este serán quienes acaben a Orochi y sus seguidores, Ahora te doy otra oportunidad, regresa y cuida de ella.

 ***Fin de flashback***

-¿Díganme si sabían algo de esto?- dijo Athena señalando a sus padres

-lamentablemente si, una vez, a pocos meses de que nacieras, el ancestro de Athena nos visitó, dijo que llevaba en mi a la última esperanza, fue por eso que has entrenado tus poderes con el maestro Chin Gentzai-dijo su madre agachando un poco la cabeza.

En ese momento la joven corrió a su madre para abrazarla.

-No me importa, ahora soy feliz de saber todo esto, además me alegra saber que la historia de Iori y mía ha estado entrelazada desde el pasado, así que…-la joven dejo a su madre para acercarse nuevamente al pelirrojo el cual ansioso aun esperaba una respuesta- aceptó Iori, aceptó casarme con Tigo, - esto último lo dijo con una enorme felicidad y se abalanzo sobre Iori para abrazarlo

Todo el clan se levantó festejando, sus problemas habían desaparecido temporalmente, y el líder por fin tendría herederos, por fin algo por el que celebrar, una boda, y aunque los padres de Athena no estaban tan conformes por lo que escucharon, decidieron que era momento de empezar a dejar que Athena haga su vida, aunque sea con un asesinó, como Iori.

Tiempo después Vino la graduación, Iori y su banda tenían un acuerdo con la escuela de Athena, no podían faltar así que el programa sería diferente este año, debido al plan de que se graduará la generación de Athena y Akiha, tanto chicos como chicas prepararon sus mejores ropas para la ocasión

Cayó la noche, Iori y su banda empezaron a tocar, Athena, Akiha y Hinako estaban en el escenario, fue una noche increíble según muchos, puesto que dos ídolos de la música compartían el mismo escenario por primera vez, Akiha bajo de momento, vio que una amiga muy especial para ella llegaba y fue a platicar y pasar un rato con ella, ya que pudiese ser que sea la última vez que se vean, para grata sorpresa de su hermano se trataba de Kula Diamond, quien venía acompañada por K' Dash,

-Hola Kula- dijo Akiha acercándose a la joven

-Hola Akiha- le respondió muy contenta

Akiha sólo veía a K' era la primera vez que lo observaba bien vestido, ni parecía él.

-Ya te reconocí, eres el clon de flamitas, por lo tanto K' tú serás flamitas 2- dijo la pelirroja mientras soltaba una enorme carcajada

-¡Cállate! No estoy aquí por mi voluntad, me obligaron a venir, eso es todo- respondió de inmediato el moreno mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado

-Ehh, entonces no lo hiciste por mí amiga, que cruel eres- le reprocho la Yagami mientras abrazaba a Kula, esta estaba sonrojada por lo que dijo

-Tch cállate de una buena vez mocosa- dijo k' dándose la vuelta

-Jajajá ya veo, bueno vámos a divertirnos Kula- dijo Akiha

-tal parece que será una noche larga- dijo para sí mismo en voz baja mirando como Akiha y Kula se iban corriendo a un grupo de chicas en el centro del lugar.

-y sí que será una larga noche, así que prepárate- dijo Kyo apareciendo de la nada Parándose justo al lado de K',

-¿y tú qué quieres?- le cuestiono encendiendo su guante

-Ahora no K', por el momento hoy no quiero pelear

-como gustes

Después de eso Kyo siguió su camino, después del evento principal que era Iori, seguía su turno, aunque tocarían sin Athena.

Después de que Snake Under The Moon tocaron, Athena y Iori salieron del auditorio de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia las gradas de un campo deportivo de la escuela para hablar un poco, Hinako y Mallin no los perdieron de vista por lo que ahora eran ellas las que comenzaron a seguir a la pareja colocándose mucho más arriba de las gradas para no ser vistas, cuando estaban escuchando la conversación una sombra tapo la luz de la luna. Era Akiha la que se colocó enfrente de ellas.

-Que no Saben que espiar conversaciones ajenas está mal- les aclaro Akiha con un tono burlon

-Nos estamos espiando, sólo nos estamos informando de lo que pasa- aclaro Mallin haciendo una mueca a Akiha

-Tal parece que no se van a ir, que pasaría si le digo esto a mi hermano

-Este, recuerdo que Yuki nos Dijo que fuéramos al escenario- respondió inmediatamente Hinako nerviosa interrumpiendo a la Yagami- cierto Mallin?

-Yo no recuerdo tal cosa- en ese momento Mallin recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza después de hablar-Esta bien, vámonos-

Hinako y Mallin se retiraron dejando a la pareja y a Akiha solos.

-Creo que mejor también me iré, mi hermano puede verme y no me imagino la golpiza que puede darme.- dijo en voz baja y posteriormente procedió a retirarse del lugar.

Después de eso ya no se supo más de la pareja, claramente lo único que se supo fue que las amigas, Athena, Mallin, Hinako nunca se distanciaron, debido a el casamiento de Athena con Iori y de Yuki con Kyo tuvieron que distanciarse aún por la rivalidad entre los clanes Yagami y Kusanagi, pero eso no significo que se dejaron de hablar, ahora para todos vendría una nueva etapa.


	11. Capítulo 10: Herederos

**CAPITULO 1** **0**

 **HEREDEROS**

 ***Mar Atlántico ***

-¿ si no mal recuerdo, hoy nació quien llevará a Orochi en el verdad?- dijo el encapuchado.

-Solo es cuestión de rebatárselo a su madre y usarlo como envase- Mencionó Yashiro

-Aun es muy niño, necesitamos que su mente este más preparada- dijo Igniz

-El tiene Razón, un recién nacido no tiene tanto potencial para manejar el poder de nuestro Dios- Agregó Goenitz haciendo razonar a los demás y que su plan empezará a retrasarse más.

 ***Japon***

Pasaron unos cuantos años, Iori acababa de visitar el templo de Chizuru, con la finalidad de informarle todo lo que Nori le dijo, ahora tenía algo más importante y preocupante que hacer, incluso tenía miedo de llegar a casa, se tranquilizó y apresuró el pasó.

El Yagami llegó a su mansión dirigiéndose a su habitación donde se encontraba recostada su amada y nueva esposa

-Iori has vuelto… dime ¿cómo te fue?- dijo Athena con una sonrisa invitando a el pelirrojo a sentarse junto a ella

-No fue tan difícil, aparentemente lo comprendió más rápido de lo que imagine- el Yagami tomo asiento a lado de su esposa y tomándola de las manos, se podía notar un poco nervios-pero dime ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-no te preocupes por mí, me siento bien.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si amor no te preocupes- En ese momento Athena tomó la mano de Iori llevándola a su vientre para que el pelirrojo sintiera esos pequeños movimientos de un ser que se desarrollaba en su vientre.

Para este era una sensación muy extraña que lo mantenía un poco incómodo pero se sentía serenado, esos movimientos dentro de él vientre de Athena inconscientemente le provocaba una enorme felicidad

Mientras tanto*

La familia Kusanagi estaba de fiesta, después de tanto tiempo, un mes para ser exactos, el clan del Sol celebraba el nacimiento de la heredera de Kyo y Yuki, se podía notar el gran parecido a sus padres, varios peleadores de pasados torneos y Amigos externos estaban de igual manera celebrando con los Kusanagi, era el ambiente perfecto según varios invitados para que una niña crezca, pero para otros tenía miedo del nacimiento de un Yagami, encargado de matar a esta heredera, aunque la idea fue descartada debido a que sería un hombre por ambos lados quienes lideran el clan. Saysiu Kusanagi estaba muy contento, cargando a la pequeña se notaba bastante bien.

-Esta niña me recuerda mucho a Kyo cuando era un bebé- dijo muy alegre y alzando a la niña a los aires.

-Lo bueno será que no correrá peligro ya que no hay oportunidad de que Yagami tenga un Hijo- dijo la madre de Kyo.

Al escuchar eso Mallin quien estaba ahí debido a la cercanía de Shingo con el Clan

-"Si supieran lo que pasa en ese Clan"- pensó Mallin

Pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por Yuki, se veía demasiado cambiada, se dejo crecer el cabello, usaba un Kimono con el símbolo del clan del Sol, aunque su actitud seguía siendo la misma

\- ¿Cómo esta Athena, que es de ella?-pregunto Yuki

-Es cierto, Ustedes no se han visto desde que te casaste con Kyo, pues que te diré, está bien, pero tengo miedo a que se embarace de Iori- le respondió ocultando y haciendose que no sabía nada de Athena

-Aún no se embaraza?, Pensé que como a es ella, estaría embarazada para este entonces

-pues no te lo puedo confirmar, desde hace tiempo que no la veo, y Shingo no me ha dejado ir

-Algún día nos reuniremos otra vez, lo sé.

 ***En otro lugar cerca de ahí***

-¿Crees que ella esté Bien?- pregunto Diana

-No lo sé, aún es joven, aunque no corre peligro, aún es una joven de 22 años-dijo Máxima

-¿Y el como esta?

-Está demasiado preocupado, no sabíamos que la niña nacería con dificultades debido al poder de los Kusanagi y el poder de hielo que posee ella.

-¿Crees que sea necesario un guante para controlar todo ese poder?- al decir esto, Diana soltó una lágrima.

\- No vuelvan a mencionar estos asquerosos guantes, esa niña no pasará por lo mismo- interrumpió K' saliendo de la nada- la niña nació bien y Kula se está estabilizando, ya pueden pasar a verla si es lo que les preocupa.

Diana fue la que entró más rápido, ahí ya estaba Whip y Clark, Leona y Ralph también, Kula estaba recostada, y en sus brazos una tierna niña de pelo blanco, y ojos azules.

-Es muy parecida a su padre- dijo Diana sentándose a lado de Kula.

-Pero, tienes que aceptar, será una hermosa niña cuándo crezca- dijo Whip

-Ella no será atormentada como k' y yo, será normal ya verán que si- dijo Kula con un tono débil.

Después de eso todos se tranquilizaron, una enfermera entro al cuarto llevándose a la recién nacida para que la madre pudiese descansar, todos salieron y fueron a la sala de espera, K estaba ahí, de manos en la cabeza, se notaba preocupado, y esa actitud no cambio al sentarse sus amigos en los sillones de la sala.

Todos lo observaban seriamente, Whip se acercó y lo abrazo, este ni siquiera forcejeo, acepto el abrazo.

-¿Crees que seré un buen padre? – dijo K sorprendiendo a todos, algo cambiaria en él, estaban seguros, por fin sabría que sería la responsabilidad, y el preocuparse del bienestar de una niña.

-No necesitas preguntarlo, piensa como si fuese otro desafío, solo que este será hasta que mueras hermano- le respondió Whip.

-Bueno dejemos este tipo de pláticas, realmente quiero llorar- dijo Diana.

Todos estaban muy contentos y esperaron un tiempo para volver a entrar a ver a Kula, pero alguien que no esperaban apareció de la nada.

-Felicidades K- dijo Chizuru

-Kagura, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ralph

-Necesito hablar con ustedes

-¿Para qué?- dijo Máxima

-Al parecer se avecina un gran guerra, ustedes han sido parte importante para detener severos problemas que tienen que ver con la Tierra, además, Iori me pidió que se los advirtiera.

-¿Una gran guerra?- Dijo Diana

-Sí, pero lo que más me preocupa son a quienes debemos combatir

-Te refieres a Nests ¿verdad?- dijo Whip

-¿Nests?- pregunto Chizuru

-Tenemos reportes de avistamientos de miembros de NESTS que murieron hace años- Agregó Clark

-¿ Entonces los Hakkeshu no son los únicos?

-¿Los únicos?- Pregunto Ralph

-K, Whip, Máxima, Diana, ustedes tuvieron la fortuna de no conocer a este demonio, pero sus seguidores parecen haber resucitado de los fragmentos de Verse tras el último torneo, y asesinaron a Iori-

-Orochi- dijo Leona con odio en sus palabras

-¿Orochi? ¿Asesinaron a Iori?- Pregunto K

-Orochi, el demonio más poderoso, al parecer tanto como nosotros como los antiguos dioses tenemos deudas con él, y si Los Hakessu asesinaron a Iori, pero este resucito gracias a Nori Asamiya- dijo Chizuru

-No sé el porqué, pero recuerdo que en un torneo, al terminar una pelea, alguien menciono a ese tal Orochi, y perdí el control de mi Guante, las flamas querían arder como nunca- dijo K encendiendo su guante con grandes y brillantes Flamas color Carmesí.

Después de esto Chizuru prosiguió a contar todo lo que Iori les dijo, y por qué decidió informarles a ellos de esto, aunque no era tan claro.

 ***Tiempo después***

Las semanas pasaron desde la última visita de Iori al templo de Chizuru, ella estaba muy tranquila viendo los árboles y disfrutando de la paz, hasta que alguien gritaba su nombre desesperadamente

-¿Qué pasa Akiha? ¿Por qué tan angustiada?- dijo Chizuru tomando de los hombros a la Yagami.

-Es Athena, él bebe, está a punto de nacer, y ella está muy mal- dijo dando grandes suspiros para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-Sabía que no había que confiar en esos antepasados- dijo Chizuru Apretando sus puños-Vamos Akiha- dijo subiendo a uno de los autos que tenía cerca.

Al llegar al hospital de los Yagami, Iori estaba demasiado desesperado, caminaba en círculos, se notaba como su mirada se estaba apagando poco a poco.

-Iori, ¿dónde está ella?- pregunto desesperada Chizuru, Iori le tomo el hombro, y susurro

-Por favor, has todo lo que puedas para salvarla, no quiero perderla, no quiero perder todo por lo que he peleado, no quiero perder a quien más he amado, y a quien me ha enseñado la felicidad, quien me ha enseñado que no siempre estaré solo, quiero que la salves por favor.

Al terminar de decir esto el llanto de un bebé se hizo presente, Chizuru entró desesperadamente, Akiha venía atrás de ella, y quien estaba de rodillas al suelo era Iori.

-es un niño señorita Athena- dijo el doctor que la atendió

-Denme a mi hijo, por favor- dijo Athena recibiendo al pequeño entre sus brazos

Lentamente Iori, fue acercándose hacia donde estaba Athena para poder observar a su nuevo heredero

-Iori, mira, nuestro hijo, un hermoso y tierno niño pelirrojo de ojos morados-dijo Athena entre lágrimas

Iori no dudó en abrazar a su princesa, después bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño, cuando esté lo miró sólo Athena observó esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Iori.

Chizuru y Akiha observaban despreocupadas, el nacimiento del heredero del clan Yagami, y lo más importante nació vivo y su madre no murió.

-¿Chizuru, crees que esto que dijo los antepasados de Athena sea cierto?- dijo Akiha

-No lo sé, pero si es que si, no habrá de que preocuparse, nació quien matara a Orochi- dijo Chizuru viendo a la pareja.

Después de esto tuvieron que pasar unos 2 días para que Athena regresará a casa con el niño en brazos, en la mansión ya esperaban tanto los Yagami, como los padres y Amigos de Athena.

Al llegar fueron Bien recibidos por todos, los Yagami encendieron sus flamas púrpuras señalando al cielo, como si fuese una especie de Buenos deseos para el niño, en el centro del gran patio ya estaba preparada una cuna para el pequeño, todos estaban felices, Athena cargaba al niño mientras platicaba con sus padres, Akiha y Chizuru estaban con ella.

-Akiha, puedo pedirte un favor, lleva al niño con Iori- dijo Athena dándole al niño a cargar

-Pero él no disfruta la compañía de niños, estas segura de eso- le dijo Akiha

-tu sólo llévalo, verás que te sorprenderás.

-Bueno tu eres la madre- dijo Akiha dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión, su hermano estaba en el balcón de su habitación, Akiha entró sin decir nada y le tocó el hombro a si hermano

-Que quieres Akiha- dijo Iori

-Dice tu mujer que tengas- dijo Akiha dándole al bebé

Athena estaba al pendiente de que haría, Iori dio la vuelta, tomó al bebé en brazos y espero a que Akiha saliera de la habitación, una vez que salió, este vio directamente a su bebé a los ojos, lo abrazo y nuevamente esa pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, Athena, desde el patio, sólo observaba, se puso feliz de ver aquella escena, desde ahí, Se supo que podría ser cierto lo que Nori dijo, pero quienes serían las flamas del clan, pero ajenos a este?


	12. Capítulo 11: Criando a los pequeños

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **CRIANDO A LOS PEQUEÑOS INFANTES**

 ***8 años después***

 ***Francia***

-Con que aquí vive ese mocoso, la verdad creo que era mejor idea darle ese poder a otro- dijo el encapuchado

-Lo hara bien, sólo tendremos que ayudarloayudarlo- dijo Goenitz

-Entonces que estamos esperando, supongo que no será mucho problema después que nos lo llevemos - dijo Yashiro

 ***Japon***

Tiempo pasó desde el primer nacimiento del heredero del clan Yagami, además de un segundo, 8 años exactamente pasaron, Fudo Yagami era el nombre de quién llevaría la cabeza del clan cuando el actual líder muriera, un niño pelirrojo como su padre, pareciera la viva imagen de Iori, a excepción de sus ojos, un color morado intenso como el de su madre, una ropa casual debido a que él y su hermana Kumi , quien nació un año después, una niña de pelo largo color rojo y rayos morados, ojos morados, y en su cabeza una diadema con el símbolo de la Luna del Clan y la estrella de 5 picos en medio, estos estudiaban en casa a decisión de ambos padres, quienes llegaban de ver a un amigo de Athena por la fiesta de los niños, a quienes les celebrarían sus cumpleaños juntos.

-Aun no creo que hayas pagado todo eso- Dijo Athena

-No importa- contesto Iori abrazando a su mujer.

Ambos abrieron la puerta, estos fueron recibidos de una tacleada de ambos Herederos.

-Mamá, que bueno que ya llegaron, mira voy a enseñarte lo que ya puedo hacer- dijo la pequeña Kumi levantando a su madre.

Iori y Fudo se levantaron observando a Athena y Akiha yéndose al centro de la gran sala.

-Es bueno saber que ellas son felices ¿No lo crees papá?- dijo Fudo

-Te seré sincero, si- dijo Iori- y Bien porque hiciste esto- terminó preguntando Iori a su hijo.

-Hacer que papá- dijo Fudo llevándose sus manos atrás de su nuca

Iori le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su hijo, prácticamente casi haciendo que tocara el suelo

-está bien, te diré, fue idea de mi hermana, sabes que la apoyo en todo y me estuvo insistiendo mucho- dijo Fudo levantándose del suelo

-Esa niña me recuerda a tu madre hace años

Después de eso ambos se aproximaron a la sala ya que Kumi estaba grita y grita que vinieran.

 ***En el templo Kagura***

Chizuru estaba en una sala, acompañada de risas que alegraban el lugar, 2 gemelas de 7 años que compartan el mismo vínculo de Chizuru y Maki, dos niñas demasiado inteligentes y de gran carisma, además contaban con la presencia de Kyo y Yuki, y sus herederos, Kyoko y Hiroyuki Kusanagi, ambos con la misma edad de los herederos Yagami, Kyoko con Ocho años y Hiroyuki con 7 años, los 4 herederos alegraban el lugar, corrían de aquí y haya, como si la paz fuese eterna, mientras que Kyo y Chizuru hablaban.

-Que tal te ha ido, veo que ya tienes familia- dijo Kyo

-La verdad nunca pensé que llegaría a ser madre, pero no es tan complicado como pensé- dijo Chizuru

-¿ y que hay de lo que hablamos en Ucrania?

-nada, sólo lo que creo ya sabes, además de que K' y compañía tienen registros de avistamientos de los NESTS

-¿ NESTS?, hablas de la organización que me secuestro y uso mi ADN para hacer clones míos después de la batalla contra Orochi

\- el mismo exactamente

-¿Hicieron clones de ti papá?- dijo Kyoko quien había dejado de jugar para escuchar la conversación de su padre y Chizuru

-Después hablaremos de eso con calma en casa- le dijo Kyo a su hija, quien se pasó a retirar a seguir jugando con su hermano y las gemelas Kagura.

-Sabes Kyo, esa niña me recuerda a Kumi- dijo Chizuru tapándose la boca rápidamente

-¿Kumi dijiste? ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Yuki mostrando interés por de quien se trataba.

-Es la Hija de Iori, Kumi Yagami, tiene la misma edad que tu hijo, e incluso creo que tiene un mejor control de su poder comparado con Iori a su misma edad- dijo Chizuru mostrando una foto de sus hijas con la Yagami

-Pero solo es ella ¿verdad?- pregunto Yuki comenzando a sentir escalofríos

-no, falta Fudo Yagami, heredero del liderato del clan, tiene la misma edad de tu hija, y al igual que su hermana, tanto su poder, como las técnicas del clan las parece dominar por completo

-¿Yagami tiene herederos?- pregunto Kyo viendo a su hijo, quien tenía un año menos que el de Iori, y apenas iniciado su entrenamiento.

-Sí, ambos parecen compartir el mismo destino que nosotros, de eso te quería hablar.

-sabes, por hoy ha sido suficiente, tenemos que irnos- dijo Kyo tomando a sus hijos y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del templo.

-Lo siento Chizuru, nunca había reaccionado así- dijo Yuki haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto para después seguir a su esposo.

Al llegar a la mansión Kusanagi, Kyo hablo con su padre sobre la situación que tenía, y sobre el futuro con su hijo, este último no pudo evitar la curiosidad sobre la plática de su padre con su abuelo, llego a escuchar "Habrá que alejarlo lo más posible de esos Yagami", "esos Yagami, habrá que ponerle fin a todo esto", después de eso el niño decidió salir al patio y entrenar solo, su madre estaba preocupada, pero la mirada de determinación que tenía su hijo la hizo pensar que estaba bien.

 ***en un pequeño vecindario de Japón***

Akiha se encontraba de visita a una región llena de árboles y un bello paisaje que encantaba con solo ver, pero algo la distrajo, en el patio de una casa había una niña de pelo blanco que jugaba con un bloque de hielo que después derretía con fuego expulsado de sus manos, Akiha no pudo evitar acercarse a la pequeña niña, esta al ver a Akiha se asustó entrando corriendo a aquella casa, Akiha se sorprendió cuando vio salir a una mujer y a la niña detrás de ella

-¡Kula! Tiempo sin verte- Grito Akiha corriendo hacia Kula Y abrazándola

-Mamá, la conoces- dijo la pequeña mostrándose demasiado tímida

-No te preocupes pequeña, es una amiga del pasado, vamos Akiha pasa- dijo Kula

Una vez entrando a la sala de la casa pudieron observar a alguien que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, varias fotos de una bebe que adornaban una mesa de centro

-Hola Máxima, Veo que aun acompañas a mi amiga- dijo Akiha acercándose a quien estaba sentado

-Veo que aun sigues haciendo lo que quieres o me equivoco- dijo Máxima

-Tal vez- respondió para después dar la vuelta para ver a la pequeña niña- ¿y tú, cuál es tu nombre?

La niña no quería responder, no tenía la suficiente confianza para decirlo

-Vamos dile tu nombre a nuestra invitada- dijo Kula

-He, este si mamá, señora, mi nombre es Kiwa Dash- dijo la pequeña superando rápido su timidez y dando un saludo de tipo militar.

-¿Y por qué ese saludo?- pregunto Akiha cargando a la niña

-Papá es soldado, y yo quiero ser como papá- dijo la niña volviendo a su timidez y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Soldado?

-Así es, K' tuvo que aceptar el trabajo para que la pequeña Kiwa recibiera una vida normal- dijo Máxima

-Valla no espere que flamitas 2 estuviera haciendo tal cosa- dijo Akiha-y tu Kula, como te ha ido- terminó agregando

Ambas fueron a la cocina, se sentaron y mientras la niña seguía jugando ellas pudieron conversar más tranquilas.

-no me va mal- dijo Kula

-Veo que esa niña domina ambos poderes, los de hielo y fuego- dijo Akiha

-Su padre le enseñó, incluso Heidern intervino para que controlará esos poderes y no haya necesidad de que pase lo que nosotros pasamos- dijo Kula

-Y Diana, ella igual me caía bien

-Esta con los Ikari, me dijeron que me dedicará a mi hija así que eso hago- dijo Kula mientras veía una foto que tenía cerca de ella con Diana.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla, vendré mañana y yo misma le enseñaré varias cosas a tu hija y tal vez le presente a mis sobrinos- dijo Akiha dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Sobrinos?

\- Así es, mi hermano se casó con Athena y ahora tienen 2 hijos

-Valla, eso no lo sabía…

-Bueno ya tengo que irme, nos vemos luego Kula.

-Adiós Akiha, mañana nos veremos- dijo Kula mientras Akiha iba por las calles.

-Valla, creo que no hay de qué preocuparnos por ahora- decía Akiha para sí misma mientras se perdía entre las calles.

Akiha estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, su mejor amiga ya no era la misma, si no que ahora estaba casada con K' Dash y tenían una niña, también pensaba en lo feliz que era su hermano al lado de Athena y sus pequeños y no hace mucho se enteró que Chizuru estaba casada y tenía gemelas.

-Así que todos están teniendo vidas, valla me pregunto si esto tiene que ver algo con lo que Iori nos contó


	13. Capítulo 12 Cuestionamientos

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **Cuestionamientos**

 ***10 años después***

Terry y Mary se mudaron a Japón, debido a que sus mellizos de 19 años se metieron a un programa de intercambio permanente hace pocos años, así que compraron una casa cerca del templo shiranui, lugar donde su hermano y Mai vivían junto con una Joven de 18 años, era el primer día de clases, para todos, un nuevo año escolar estaba a punto de comenzar, era hora de que los herederos de cada peleador de KOF empezará A vivir un poco más su vida.

-Oigan ustedes, no piensan levantarse para irse a la escuela- grito Mary desde el primer piso de la casa.

-Vamos Mary, tranquila, es el primer día, incluso yo no tendría ganas de ir- dijo Terry abrazando a su mujer.

Después de eso ambos Bogard bajaron las escaleras, desayunaron rápido y después se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Oigan ustedes 2, por que tan apresurados- dijo Terry viendo a sus hijos

-Papá, no es obvio, inicia un nuevo año, y nuestros amigos nos esperan-le respondió la joven Bogard

Después de eso salieron rumbó al templo de sus tíos para ver a su prima e irse juntos.

Al llegar, su prima ya los Esperaba sentada en las escaleras del lugar,

-Valla si que llegan temprano primos, Keiichi, Hoshi, vamonos- dijo Katsumi, hija de Andy y Mai

Al llegar a la escuela buscaron su nuevo salón, al llegar, notaron lo temprano que llegaron, faltaban 20 minutos y no había nadie en el salón, a excepción de otra persona que llegó antes que ellos.

-Fudo, amigo mío, Pensé que llegarías más tarde- le dijo saludándolo desde la puerta, Fudo se levantó, ya no era aquel niño, e incluso el parecido a su padre no se notaba tanto, el tenía el pelo largo, pero este dejaba ver sus 2 ojos, pero bueno, este se disponía a saludar a sus amigos, pero fue derribado por Katsumi.

-Fudo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no me extrañaste?- dijo Katsumi abrazando el cuello del pelirrojo

-no….no….puedo respirar- dijo Fudo con el poco aliento que tenía.

-Hay, perdón- dijo Katsumi soltando a Fudo.

Ambos se levantaron, y los otros dos se acercaron.

-Entonces Fudo con lo que te – dijo Katsumi, pero antes de que pudiese terminar su pregunta, fue arrastrada por su prima.

-Sabes a veces eres molesta cuando te pones así- dijo Hoshi llevándosela a una de las butacas del salón.

Fudo y Keiichi se rieron de ello, para después irse a sentar a una de las esquinas del salón. No pasó mucho cuando más compañeros de estos empezaron a llegar.

-Oye Fudo, y que tal te va con lo de tu problema con el hermano menor de Kyoko- pregunto Keiichi

-Sabes que es mi obligación matarlo, pero aunque sea mi obligación no lo haré, no me importa la rivalidad entre nuestros clanes, pero si me llegase a molestar de una paliza no se salva, además mi padre acostumbraba enfrentar a Kyo Kusanagi en esos torneos de peleas, si llegase a haber uno, haré lo mismo que mi padre- contestó Fudo sin mostrar mucho interés al tema que Keiichi tocó.

Mientras los jóvenes seguían conversando, Fudo Recibió un mensaje de texto de una amiga que su tía Akiha le presentó cuando aún eran niños y con las que muy poco contacto tiene.

"Adivina a que escuela acabo de llegar"

Al leerlo, se escuchó el grito de una joven estudiante que estaba en el centro del gran patio de la escuela, Fudo se asomó y no pudo evitar saludarle con una sonrisa desde donde estába, la chica estaba acompañada de Kumi, quien desde el patio observó la acción de su hermano así que la Yagami hizo una especie de señal haciéndole saber que usaría su poder psíquico

-Es muy linda, no lo creés Fudo- se escuchó la voz de Kumi en su mente,

-Eso que importa- le respondió de igual manera, usando su poder para comunicarse con ella, sinceramente era una manera muy sigilosa en la que los Yagami se comunicaban sin tener que estar tan cerca o para evitar preguntas incomodas.

-¿Quién es ella Fudo?-Pregunto Keiichi mirando a las jóvenes entre la multitud de alumnos

-Una amiga

-Una amiga heee

-No me molestes ya te dije que es una amiga- Se apresuró a responder el joven Yagami

\- Claro lo que tú digas

Ambos jóvenes se miraron cuando una voz femenina se escuchó de la entrada del salón.

Todos los alumnos vieron a las dos jóvenes aunque mostraron interés a la joven que estaba al lado de la Yagami. La joven que la acompañaba era más alta que la Yagami ella era de piel blanca, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y un largo cabello blanco recogido en una coleta además de tener un flequillo.

-Hola Fudo- sonrió tímidamente la joven peliblanca – tu te acuerdas de mí?

-Hola Kiwa, me alegro de volver a verte

\- Que suerte que vallamos en la misma escuela, así con ustedes dos no me sentiré sola

-Si bueno alguien quiere presentarnos – Decía el joven Bogard observando a ambos Yagami.

-Keiichi ella es mi mejor amiga Kiwa Dash, Kiwa el es un amigo de mi hermano Su nombre es Keiichi Bogard.

-Es un placer- respondió Dulcemente la joven Dash.

-Bueno Fudo y Keiichi les encargó a mi amiga, ya tengo que irme a mi grupo o llegaré tarde-En-En ese momento Kumi se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del salón de su hermano para dirigirse al suyo.

En lo que Kiwa, Keiichi y Fudo se dirigían a sus lugares se murmuraba sobre esa chica.

-¿ Quien será ella?- preguntaba Hoshi a su prima

-Como si me importará, las amigas de esa mocosa suelen ser muy raras- le respondió Katsumi cruzándose de brazos

-Cierto, que tu y Kumi no se caen bien- dijo Hoshi con una ligera risita

Al poco tiempo llego Kyoko acompañada de un grupo de chicas, las cuales se le quedaban viendo a Fudo y compañía.

-Hola chicas- dijo Kyoko sentándose a lado de las Bogard.

-Hola Kyoko- dijo Hoshi.

-Hola Kyoko, sabes quién es ella?- dijo Katsumi

-No Katsumi, nunca la había visto

-Demonios, se le está acercando mucho a Fudo.

Kyoko y Hoshi empezaron a reír, después de eso el timbre sonó, empezando las clases.

 ***Mientras tanto en el salón de Kumi***

Pareciera ser un buen inicio aquí, todos tranquilos, esperando a su maestro, nadie faltaba, a excepción de un chico que ya todos esperaban que llegue tarde, pronto comenzó la clase, pasaron 10 minutos y este muchacho por fin llegaba, tarde pero llegaba, nadie dijo nada.

Este sólo pasó, tomó su lugar, y quedó callado.

La maestra salió un momento y todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos

-Creo que ya no debería preguntar el porque llegaste tarde, Verdad Hiroyuki Kusanagi?- pregunto Kyoto Kagura

-Creo que nunca cambiarás verdad Hiro- pregunto la otra gemela Kagura, Takara Kagura.

-Lo siento, mi hermana me dejó otra vez y el camión también, esta vez juro que llegaría temprano- dijo Hiro

-No tienes remedió- intervino Kiyoshi Yabuki, el segundo heredero de Shingo y Mallin.

-Pero que se le puede hacer si eso lo traes en las venas tarado-dijo Kumi riéndose de lo que escuchaba y lo rojo que se ponía Hiro

-No es que lo traiga en la venas, esta vez sí me levanté temprano pero- Hiro ya no terminó su frase

-Pero que Hiro?- preguntó Kumi

-no la verdad si se me hizo tarde, pensé que ya ni llegaría a la primera clase- dijo Hiro poniendo sus manos en la nuca

Todos empezaron a reír, por fin se vivía un ambiente de paz.

El día termino, Kumi siempre espera a su hermano fudo y ahora tendra que esperar a Kiwa para que la dejen en su casa, Pero no fue asi, ahora decidio irse con sus amigos, Fudo se quedó en la azotea de la escuela con los mellizos Bogard, Katsumi y Kyoko.

Kiwa estaba Esperando a alguien en la entrada de la escuela.

-Entonces si iremos al centro de la ciudad- dijo Katsumi

-Sera la mejor idea que se nos haya ocurrido desde que nos conocemos, ¿ No creen?- dijo Hoshi

-La verdad no cuenten con migo esta vez, me gusta salir con ustedes pero tengo varias cosas que hacer en casa- dijo Fudo.

-Vamos Fudo, ven con nosotros, será divertido- dijo Keiichi

-Ya les dije que será para la Próxima, además Por qué tanta insistencia en el que yo valla- dijo mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela

-Vamos Yagami, no será lo mismo sin tu presencia- dijo Kyoko.

-Lo siento esta vez no- dijo Fudo dándoles la espalda yendo hacia la entrada de la azotea y despidiéndose con una mano en el aire.

Todos veían como se iba caminando lento a la entrada de la escuela, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el y Kiwa se saludaban y se iban juntos.

-Katsumi, creo que ya lo perdiste- dijo Kyoko tomándola del hombro

-Dejala Kyoko, Kiwa y el son muy buenos amigos desde niños, o al menos eso suelen decir- dijo Hoshi.

-Ya verán que tantos años de insistencia valdrán la pena- dijo Katsumi

 ***En una heladería del centro***

-Esta es una de las mejores heladerías de Japón, según mi madre, papá siempre le ha comprado un helado aquí cada que salen- dijo Fudo

-Mamá me ha traído unas cuantas veces pero los costos son muy altos, pero valen la pena- dijo Kiwa

Ambos salieron de la heladería a una de las bancas del Parque donde Iori y Athena mantuvieron una conversación por primera vez.

-Entonces tu también has visto a esa serpiente- dijo Kiwa.

-Su nombre es Orochi, eh escuchado a papá hablar sobre eso con la señora Kagura, hasta este entonces creo que sólo Kyoko, Hiroyuki, mi hermana y las Gemelas Kagura podíamos sentir o imaginar a esa serpiente- dijo Fudo comiendo su helado-Pero ahora que recuerdo tu también posees las flamas de los Kusanagi o me equivoco?- terminó preguntando Fudo

-Es herencia de mi padre, pero yo no necesito ese guante para Controlar ese poder- dijo Kiwa con una lágrima en el ojo.

-Creo que tengo que buscar respuestas, y no me las dirán mis padres, de eso estoy seguro- dijo Fudo mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Y que harás- pregunto Kiwa.

-Saldré unos días de casa, iré a lugares donde espero haya respuesta- dijo Fudo sonando muy decidido

-Yo te acompaño, también quiero respuestas- dijo Kiwa

-Esta vez iré sólo Kiwa, yo traeré respuestas para ambos ya que puede ser peligroso, y no es que me preocupe por ti, sólo no quiero que te pase algo.

Después de eso Fudo acompaño a Kiwa a su casa y después se fue a la mansión, ahí fue directamente a su cuarto, preparó una mochila y esa misma noche saldría a buscar respuestas.

-A Donde vas Hermanito- dijo Kumi desde la puerta del cuarto de Fudo

-Creo que tu también tienes preguntas, los sueños que hemos tenido desde niños no son normales, estan relacionados con ese tal Orochi, pero exactamente quien es, papá y mamá nos han estado ocultando algo, por algo quieren que entrenemos lo más posible- dijo Fudo cargando su mochila

-que te valla bien hermano, no te voy a detener, al contrario te cubriré para que no te descubra papá.

-Gracias hermana, estaré aquí más pronto de lo que esperas.

Pronto Fudo salió de la mansión, al poco rato ya estaban de regreso sus padres, pero al ser demasiado noche no preguntaron nada y se fueron directamente a acostar, Kumi estaba en su cuarto viendo desde un balcón la luna, Por su parte para Fudo, llegó al templo de las Gemelas Kagura.

-Que hacés aquí Fudo?- dijo Kyoto

-necesito que me expliquen quien es Orochi- dijo Fudo

-Pasa, hablaremos más tranquilos dentro del templo- dijo Takara.

Una vez adentro Kyoto, Takara y Fudo tomaban te tranquilamente mientras platicaban sobre lo que quería saber con tanta insistencia.

-Orochi fue un demonio que aterrorizó a pueblos enteros por la maldad que se introdujo en su corazón, nuestros ancestros lo sellaron la primera vez, los tres clanes sagrados, Yasakani, Kusanagi y Yata fueron los héroes de ese tiempo, después tu clan pasó a ser Yagami debido al pacto que hicieron cuando la parte del sello que les tocaba a ellos fue rota, si Orochi resucitará nosotros tendríamos que acabar con el, pero por alguna razón tu, Kumi, Kiwa y nosotras además de los Kusanagi somos la clave, pero aún no entiendo la parte donde se menciona un poder Derivado de los dioses, mamá no nos ha querido explicar eso- Dijo Takara mientras le enseñaba a Fudo un rollo ancestral de el clan Yata, donde se mostraba el sellado, el pacto e imágenes de la batalla

-Hace años, usaron los torneos de KOF para empezar a reunir energía para resucitar a Orochi, Iori tu padre, mi madre y Kyo el padre de Kyoko, sellaron nuevamente a Orochi en el Torneo del 97 después lo volvieron a sellar en Hungria en KOF 14.

-nosotros la clave, un poder desconocido, ¿ que habrá detrás de Orochi ¿y el verdadero propósito de nuestro entrenamiento?- dijo Fudo volviendo a cargar la mochila que llevaba consigo.

-Hay algo más Fudo- dijo Kyoto

-muy pronto habrá una guerra, iniciará como siempre, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es no habrá un empate- aquello que dijo la gemela Kagura dejo muy desconcertado a Fudo pero decidió no ponerle mucha importancia, por lo que sólo salió del templo y continuó con su camino.

El chico seguía con muchas dudas y por alguna razón sintió una presencia atrás de él .

-Sal de una maldita vez , ya se que me estás siguiendo

El joven Yagami no se había equivocado y efectivamente alguien lo seguía por lo que a tal provocación decidió salir de su escondite

-Valla pensé que sería más difícil encontrarte

\- y tu quien demonios eres?- pregunto al momento en que encendía sus flamas púrpuras

-eso no es importante mocoso pero déjame decirte que yo te puedo ayudar

-¿Ayudarme?

-Claro, se que buscas respuestas y yo te puedo ayudar

-Te escucho- dijo el joven bajando la Guardia y apagando sus flamas

-Solamente te diré una cosa que tal vez te pueda ayudar- en ese momento la persona que hablaba con Fudo saco un sobre amarillo y se lo arrojó al joven el cual inmediatamente lo levantó

-Que es esto?- Pregunto Fudo al momento de abrir aquel sobre y observar un boleto de avión con destino a Grecia

-Ve a ese lugar y ahí encontrarás las respuestas a tus preguntas.

-Por que me ayudas?

Al momento de terminar de pronunciar esas palabras se dio cuenta que la otra persona ya no estaba. Por un momento Fudo se quedó mirando el boleto y sin dudarlo tomó camino hacia el aeropuerto y sin percatarse que aún era observado por la otra persona la cual tomó un comunicador

-Señor, el joven ya se puso en marcha.

\- Bien echo Krisalid, ya puedes volver.

\- De acuerdo.

Pronto Fudo llegó al aeropuerto, se sentía incómodo puesto que era la primera vez que viajaba sólo en avión, sus recuerdos empezaban a ser interrumpidos por la voz de las bocinas del aeropuerto.

*Pasajeros con destino a Gresia, favor de abordar el vuelo 501 por las puertas de acceso 1 y 2*

Fudo empezó a abordar, su celular sonaba y sonaba, eran sus padres quienes lo llamaban pero este siempre les colgaba el teléfono hasta llegar el momento en el que decidió apagarlo por completo.

Fudo subió al avión, esperaba el momento en el que el avión despegó .

Pronto el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de el cuerpo del joven hasta llegar el punto de quedarse completamente dormido.

 ***Comienzo de sueño***

El lugar era oscuro, árboles a su alrededor, un incendio tan intenso que aunque fuese un sueño se sentía tan inmenso calor, Fudo veía las mismas siluetas de siempre, nunca fueron exactas, pero se veía un avance del sueño, algo era diferente, pudo ver a un ser maligno que ahorcaba fuertemente a un hombre, y otro que ya de encontraba en el suelo, y de repente de forma inmediata la silueta se transformó en una enorme serpiente y se dirigía a el pero por una extraña razón el cuerpo de Fudo dejo de responderle, esta silueta lo atravesó por el centro del pecho y fue directamente a una mujer parecida a su madre.

 ***Fin del sueño***

Fudo despertó de golpe, estaba dudando y temblando, se sintió tan real que no se podía controlar.

Poco después el avión aterrizó en Grecia, Fudo bajo ya más tranquilo y jugando con una pequeña flama carmesí, mientras por su mente analizaba hacia Donde tenía que ir, volvió a revisar el sobre que le dieron y para su sorpresa, ese lugar ya lo conocía, sus padres lo habían traído ahí cuando aún era un niño.

Pronto llegaría a el monte Olimpo, faltaba camino, pero mientras subía su mente empezaba a jugar con el.

Veía personas con antiguas ropas corriendo colina abajo como si escapasen de algo o alguien, veía explosiones y como se derrumbaban árboles enormes, al llegar a la entrada del Monte veía sangre por todos lados además de cuerpos tirados, Fudo pasó hacia unas grandes estatuas y se dirigió a una en especial, todo lo que tenia escrito esa estatua en una placa grande de porcelana estaba escrito en precio antiguo, pero para su sorpresa pareciera como si lo que estuviese escrito cambiará para que el lo entendiera.

 _*Hace años que acabo la guerra, mi deseo más fuerte fue el conocer a los que sellaron a Orochi, gracias a ellos la raza humana esta asalvo y nuevamente la paz llegó a ambos lados, pero nunca pensé que al llegar una cierta etapa el heredero de quien ayudo a sellar tal demonio me llegara a llamar la atención, pasó el tiempo y más me llegaba a enamorar de el, pero todo acabaría cuando el padre de tal chico hiciese un pacto con ese demonio. Ese demonio aprovechó para asesinar a aquel heredero y a mi. Nori, mi ancestro, me trajo a casa, ya con la poca vida que tenía pude escribir esto, esperando que sólo aquellos que poseen mi sangre pudiesen leerlo, pero aún más importante, pudieran acabar con ese demonio, tu tienes el poder para terminar esta batalla*_

-Al parecer lograste entender cada palabra que dice ahí, verdad Fudo- Dijo un hombre que llevaba una capucha

Fudo quedó realmente sorprendido, al escuchar esa voz empezó a temblar, no sabía si responder o quedarse callado.

-Pa….papá- dijo Fudo tartamudeando

-eso quisieras mocoso Estúpido

-Imatas muy bien la voz de mi padre, ¡maldito!, vamos quitate la capucha, o acaso tienes miedo de mi- dijo Fudo encendiendo las flamas púrpuras combinadas con las carmesí.

El encapuchado hizo caso a lo que dijo Fudo pero cubrió su cara con su mano y soltó una risa enorme, una risa irreconocible, la mismísima risa burlona de Iori Yagami se escuchaba por todo el monte

-Y Bien Fudo, que te parece

Fudo quedó asombrado por un momento, pero trato de controlarse para que su oponente no se percatara de su situación

-Para empezar quien eres y como sabes mi nombre

-los de mi clan me Conocen como Yagami, la copia perfecta de Iori Yagami, sólo que para diferenciarnos mi pelo es negro, y yo me encargo de todos aquellos que tengan relación con las personas que sellaron a mi Dios- dijo Yagami

-quienes son los de tu clan?-Pregunto Fudo preparándose para pelear.

-mi clan, acaso eres Estúpido, mejor preparate en vez de estar preguntando cosas que ya tu sabes- dijo Yagami lanzando una poderosa llamarada negra por el suelo quemando las pocas plantas que había en el lugar, Fudo respondió de la misma manera, las llamas binarias chocaron con tanta intensidad con las flamas negras consumiéndose con una gran explosión,

-Valla, con que posees un gran poder Fudo Yagami, pero eso no sera suficiente para pensar que podrás ganar- dijo Yagami apareciendo entre el fuego que creaba una especie de muro.

-Quien dijo que con eso te derrotaría- dijo Fudo disponiéndose a atacar otra vez, pero fue detenido por Yagami tomándolo de ambos hombros y arañandolo por el pecho y tirándolo al suelo

-Ahora entiendo porque Orochi te tiene que matar, pero ten, te esperaré para esa noche, ni se te ocurra faltar o mataré a esa peliblanca- dijo Yagami lanzándole tres sobres a lado de él para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

"peliblanca" pasó por la mente del joven

-Kiwa! – dijo con asombro al momento que se colocaba de pie rápidamente y tomando los sobres del suelo para bajar el monte lo más rápido posible, pero Al llegar al final del monte este desmayó debido a la sangre que lentamente perdía


	14. Capítulo 13: Tenemos Que Hablar

**CAPÍTULO 1** **3**

 **TENEMOS QUE HABLAR...**

Fudo abría los ojos lentamente, adolorido del pecho, vendado y aún con Manchas de sangre en las vendas se dispuso a levantarse, aún estaba mareado pero se percató de que donde estaba no era su casa, ni siquiera el cuarto del hotel en Gresia, se escuchaba una linda melodía a piano clásico justo debajo de donde este estaba, se puso su playera, y se dispuso a bajar.

Al bajar por las escaleras no pudo evitar todo el adornado de la gran casa, varios Marcos con grandes fotografías de lo que parecía una familia libre de preocupaciones, al llegar al cuarto donde estaba ese piano sólo vio a una mujer de pelo corto, un poco más baja que el, pero la tonada parecía estar paralizándolo.

-Veo que ya despertaste pelirrojo- dijo un hombre que se paró detrás de Fudo tomándolo de un hombro, pero al instante fue tomado por el cuello y estrellado contra un muro de la gran casa.

-Tu quién eres y qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí- dijo Fudo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Veo que posees el mismo carácter de alguien que conozco- dijo este hombre perdiendo cada vez más Aire.

-contéstame maldita sea- dijo Fudo entrando en su disturbio, sus ojos morados pasaron a ser rojo intenso además de que se sentía una sed de sangre aterradora aunque evitaba mostrar sus flamas

-Suéltame, responderé lo que quieras- dijo este hombre

Fudo soltó a tal hombre dejándolo respirar, y volviendo a la normalidad.

-Para empezar, mi hija, aquella joven que estaba tocando el piano te trajo y curó tus heridas-

-mi nombre es Liseth, deberías dar las gracias en vez de atacar por sorpresa tarado.- dijo aquella joven

-Y tu quién eres- dijo Fudo señalando al padre de Liseth

-Mi nombre es Ahs Crimson, ¿y tu quien eres?,¿ que hacías solo en el monte olimpo?

-Me llamo Fudo, vine en busca de respuestas, pero solo me encontré con una joven y un hombre con rasgos femeninos.

-Te crees muy gracioso verdad, de hecho si encontraste respuestas, ten, son los sobres que traías con tigo cuando te encontré- intervino Liseth dándole los tres sobres que Yagami le dio.

-Y que quieres que haga con estos estúpidos papeles- dijo Fudo

-Pareces no conocer estos sobres ¿verdad Fudo?- dijo Liseth mostrándole un sobre idéntico a los que el tenia

-estas son las invitaciones para un nuevo torneo, pero debes saber que siempre hay algo malvado detrás de este estúpido juego-dijo Elizabeth entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Orochi esta involucrado, ahora entiendo lo que ese maldito clon quiso decir- dijo Fudo apretando su puño y mostrando las flamas carmesí del antiguo clan Yasakani.

-Con que tú también puedes usar fuego, dime quienes son tus padres, apuesto a que eres un Kusanagi- dijo Ash

-Si sabes que para los de mi clan, el compararnos con un Kusanagi significa la muerte ¿verdad?, estas equivocado, mis padres son Iori Yagami y Athena Asamiya- dijo Fudo mostrando en una mano las llamas malditas del clan yagami y en otra el poder psíquico heredado de su madre.

-Así que la bella y la bestia se terminaron casando- dijo Ash

Pronto una llamada interrumpió, era el celular de Ash el que sonaba, este lo puso en alta voz, puesto que su celular tenía escrito _"ponlo en alta voz",_ un audio salió después, distorsionando todo en la pantalla, al parecía tenía un tipo de hack y un aviso que decía:

 _"Sabemos que el Yagami esta ahí, así que procederemos con el mensaje, y tu también estas involucrado maldito traidor, Ash Crimson juramos que tu y todo lo que amas se te será arrebatado de tus manos, y tu Fudo Yagami, observamos cada uno de tus movimientos, un solo descuido significara la aniquilación completa de tu clan a manos del bien amado de Gaia"_

-con que resucitaron los del pasado, esto será un gran problema-dijo Elizabeth

-Quienes son los del pasado?- pregunto Fudo

-Era una especie de clan a la que pertenecía, pero los desparecí borrándome de la existencia de este mundo junto con ellos-Dijo Ash

-Entonces porque sigues aquí?- dijo Fudo

-en el Torneo KOF 14 apareció una especie de ser llamado Verse, al parecer logró resucitar debido a los fragmentos que se deprendieron de su cuerpo, pero no vino sólo, más gente resusito- dijo Elizabeth.

-El clan de Orochi resusito-dijo Fudo

-Eso significa que no sólo ellos, Orochi y los del pasado están involucrados, dime la verdadera razón del porqué veniste aquí- dijo Ash

-Ya no importa, pero la persona que me dio esto quiere mi presencia, necesito más información, cuando reúna la suficiente información te avisaré de lo que se va a hacer- dijo Fudo

-Entonces acompáñame, hace años que Chizuru vino a verme, no se como diablos supo que resusite pero me dijo que abría una guerra, si necesitas información los Ikari te pueden ayudar- dijo Ash

Fue entonces como Fudo y Ash partieron nuevamente a Japón, sede de los actuales cuarteles Ikari, pero Fudo enfermo justo al bajar del avión que los traía, este disimuló lo más que pudo, gracias al poder que heredero de su madre logró engañar a Ash, llegaron a las puertas de los cuarteles, para su sorpresa, esta estaba bien protegida por varios soldados.

-Necesitamos ver a Heirden- dijo Ash

-ningún civil puede entrar sin el debido permiso, o acompañado de un miembro del ejército- dijo un soldado que cuidaba la entrada.

-será mejor que nos dejes pasar o quizás quieras que hoy sea tu último día de vida-dijo Fudo mostrando una débil flama púrpura

-Oye estas bien muchacho?- dijo otro soldado.

Fudo empezó a sudar, hasta que se desmayó, fue así como los soldados pasaron a Fudo dentro de los cuarteles a la enfermería del lugar.

Fudo estaba realmente inestable, temperatura que superaba los 45 C, sus flamas se estaban descontrolando, ya estaba alucinando.

-Este chico está herido, la sangre que perdió esta provocando este malestar en el- dijo el doctor del lugar

-Llamen a sus padres, tenemos que hacer una transfusión de sangre lo más pronto posible- dijo Una enfermera

En eso Heirden, K' y Kiwa llegaron a la enfermería debido al aviso de los soldados.

-Señor, este chico llegó demasiado enfermo pidiendo hablar con usted, además de que necesita una transfusión sanguínea, pero lamentablemente no contamos con el tipo de sangre-dijo el doctor

-¿ y este chico quien es?- dijo Heirden

Kiwa estaba afuera, pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad de ver de quién se trataba, así que hizo aún lado a los soldados y entró.

-Fudo!- grito Kiwa

-Lo conoces Kiwa?- le pregunto su padre

-Si papá, el es Fudo Yagami, pero, ¿ Que hace aquí?- dijo Kiwa sosteniendo la frente del pelirrojo.

-Después te lo explicaremos, por lo mientras te encargarás de esto, dile a Leona que intente contactar a su familia- dijo Heirden

 ***En la mansión Yagami***

Retrocedamos un poco el reloj.

Era una mañana tranquila, toda la familia Yagami estaba en el comedor desayunando y preparándose para desayunar e iniciar con su día.

-Kumi, ¿a donde se fue tu hermano?- pregunto Athena

-No lo se mamá, a lo mejor fue con sus amigos, o con Kiwa- dijo Kumi demasiado tranquila

-Esa niña me cae bien, se parece mucho a como yo era a su edad- dijo Athena

-Y mi hermano es la viva imagen de la actitud de mi padre a su edad- dijo Kumi viendo a su padre

-¿ Quien es esa tal Kiwa?- dijo Iori

-pues una amiga mía y de Fudo, va con el a la escuela.

-pero bueno, espero y no estés engañando a tu madre- dijo Iori

-En cerio papá, no lo sé, no me atrevería a engañarlos- dijo Kumi negando con sus manos.

Pronto alguien tocó las puertas de la mansión, era Kyoko, Katsumi y Hoshi.

-Yo abro papá- dijo Kumi levantándose de la mesa, al llegar a la puerta está abrió y vio primero a Katsumi

-Tu que quieres aquí- dijo Kumi

-A mi tampoco me agrada el venir aquí y lo primero que vea sea a ti- dijo Katsumi

Después de eso Kumi le cerró la puerta en la cara a Katsumi, aunque estas volvieron a tocar, pero sería Athena quién abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto.

-Queremos saber si Fudo se encuentra en casa- dijo Hoshi

-No, por el momento no está, pero pasen- dijo Athena señalando a la sala.

-No gracias señorita Athena- dijo Kyoko retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Vamos Kyoko, no tiene nada de malo pasar a la casa de la madre de mi futuro novio- dijo Katsumi.

-¿ De tu que?- dijo Athena

-No nada, Señora, entonces Kyoko, si entramos- dijo Hoshi

-Recuerdan que soy una Kusanagi y está es la mansión Yagami- dijo Kyoko

-No tiene nada de malo, Mi esposo saldrá a la televisora Sattella.- dijo Athena pasando a las chicas

-Siendo así está bien, pero no le diga nada a mi padre por favor- dijo Kyoko

-no siquiera vuelvas a mencionar al tonto de tu padre, aún no lo he perdonado- dijo Athena cruzándose de brazos

-¿todavía no lo perdona?- dijo Katsumi

-Es una larga historia- dijo Athena

Pronto todas pasaron, la casa era totalmente diferente a como ellas se lo imaginaban, aunque se sintieron incomodas al ver que Kumi estaba en un balcón dentro de la sala observando desde el segundo piso.

-Y Bien, quienes son sus padres- dijo Athena.

-Pues los míos ya supondrá quienes son- dijo Kyoko.

-Yuki y Kyo, se quiénes son, pero ustedes, es la primera vez que las veo-dijo Athena

-Mi nombre es Katsumi Bogard, soy hija de antiguos peleadores de KOF, Andy Bogard y Mai Shiranui- dijo Katsumi

-Mi nombre es Hoshi Bogard, hija de Terry Bogard y Mary, mucho gusto- dijo Hoshi

-con que Katsumi hija de los ninja, entonces dominas muy bien el estilo Ninja Shiranui,¿ verdad?

-Si señora, mamá y papá me enseñaron todo- dijo Katsumi

-y tu Hoshi, supongo que tienes un estilo de Pelea un poco callejero y de agarré bastante fuerte- dijo Athena

-Pues se diría que sí, ellos me entrenaron, pero no me conforme, así que mi hermano y yo entrenamos un poco con mi tío Andy y la tía Mai, también con Joe, amigo de papá.

-Entonces debes Tener una manera de pelear avanzada

-un poco.

-la verdad señorita Athena, es que veníamos a invitar a Fudo a una fiesta, pero no está aquí, mejor vendremos mañana-dijo Katsumi.

Pronto se vio a Iori bajar por las escaleras, Kumi sólo lo veía, Athena se levantó y despidiéndose con un tierno beso en la mejilla

-¿Quienes son ellas Athena?- pregunto Iori tomando la mano de su esposa

-Son hijas de unos amigos- dijo Athena

-esta bien, si llega Fudo dile que tengo que hablar con el- dijo Iori caminando hacia la puerta.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta Iori dio la vuelta para despedirse de Kumi, alzó su mano y Kumi hizo lo mismo, Iori vio algo raro, Kumi estaba en shock, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, esta se tambaleo y cayó por el balcón.

-Athena! – grito Iori corriendo para atrapar a Kumi.

Cuando Athena volteó al balcón para ver si Kumi estaba bien, vio que estaba cayendo, Iori apenas y llego a atraparla.

-Kumi, responde, hija estas bien- dijo Iori tomando el rostro pálido de su hija.

-Sera mejor que se vallan muchachas- dijo Athena viendo a su hija

-si... si señora- dijo Hoshi y estas así lo hicieron salieron de la mansión.

-Esto ya había pasado una vez, Fudo estaba entrenando con tigo afuera, pero pronto reaccióno- dijo Athena sentándose a lado de su hija

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?- dijo Iori

-Papá…. Mi hermano…. esta en problemas-dijo Kumi

-Tu hermano, a que te refieres- dijo Athena

Kumi veía la pelea desde su mente, sentía el mismo dolor que Fudo estaba sintiendo al pelear con Yagami, hasta que perdió completamente el conocimiento debido al arañazo en el pecho de Fudo.

-Algo le está pasando a Fudo, pero Donde demonios esta ese muchacho-Dijo Iori cargando a su hija.

-se parece a ti, te desaparecías como si nada y nunca decías a donde ibas- dijo Athena

Iori se llevó a Kumi a su recamara, dejándola acostada y descansando.

-crees que el clan de Orochi este empezando a actuar- dijo Athena

-Si es así no queda más de otra que empezar a decirles a Fudo y Kumi sobre su destino- dijo Iori.

Pasaron unos dias, Kumi por fin estaba despertando, una trabajadora del lugar que estaba vigilando el mejoramiento de Kumi aviso a sus padres de su despertar.

Iori y Athena subieron rápidamente, más Athena, ella corrió rápidamente y abrió la puerta, y abrazo a su hija, Iori se paró en la entrada de la puerta viendo a su esposa feliz y su hija bien.

-Papá, mamá, mi hermano ¿ya está aquí?- dijo Kumi aún cansada.

-No aún no Kumi- dijo Athena

-di la verdad Kumi, a Donde fue tu hermano- dijo Iori tocando la frente de su hija.

Al terminar de Decir eso, una trabajadora entró informando de una llamada al teléfono de casa de parte de una mujer que quería hablar con Iori, este bajo y atendió el teléfono, al terminar la llamada tomó las llaves del auto y fue con su familia.

-¿Quien era la que te llamaba Iori?- dijo Athena viéndolo seriamente.

-Sera mejor que no te pongas celosa, era Leona Heirden, encontraron a Fudo, tenemos que ir a los Cuarteles.

-en cerio papá, ¿el está bien?- dijo Kumi saliendo rápidamente de la cama.

-Es un Yagami o no?- dijo Athena

Fue entonces que salieron rumbó a la cochera, al salir por la puerta Katsumi estaba a punto de tocar para ver si Fudo ya había regresado.

-Con que eres tú, ¿ahora que quieres?- dijo Kumi

-Con tigo nada- dijo Katsumi.

-Hola Katsumi, venías a ver a Fudo cierto- dijo Athena

-si señora Yagami, ¿ ya está en casa?- dijo Katsumi.

-Mmmm, Iori, puede ir con nosotros- dijo Athena

-Tsss, a mi no me importa, deberías preguntarle mejor a tu hija- dijo Iori

Kumi subió al auto, y no respondió, así que Athena se llevó también a Katsumi.

Una vez estando en los cuarteles Kula y K' los recibieron.

-Tiempo sin verlos señora Diamond - dijo Kumi con una sonrisa al momento de Acercarse A Kula para saludarla mejor

-Sera mejor que te apresures, tu hermano necesita una buena cantidad de sangre tuya- dijo K'

-¿Que le pasó a Fudo?- dijo Katsumi

-Dime dónde está mi hermano, por favor- dijo Kumi

Todos fueron a donde estaba Fudo, este estaba demasiado pálido.

-Bueno, necesitamos tu sangre Kumi, lista para la transfusión.-Dijo Heirden quien estaba dentro del cuarto donde estaba Fudo.

-pero porque necesariamente la de ella -Dijo Katsumi en una especie de reclamo

-Su sangre es igual a la de Fudo, tanto la sangre de Kumi tiene parte Yasakani, Orochi y una más demasiado rara, pero compatible con el-Dijo Kiwa

-Asi que tu también estás aquí peliblanca- dijo Katsumi mostrando una gran indiferencia hacia la joven Dash

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, Fudo necesita descansar- dijo Heirden

Todos salieron afuera, Kumi estaba bien después de haber dado sangre, pero no entendía parte de lo que Kiwa dijo.

-Papá, quiénes son los Yasakani, quien es exactamente Orochi.- dijo Kumi viendo a Iori a los ojos.

-Cuando regresamos a casa se los explicaré, pero ahora tenemos que hablar con Heirden.

-Señor Yagami, Fudo acabo de despertar- dijo Katsumi.

Todos fueron nuevamente con Fudo, este vio a Kiwa, quien se quedó para poder cuidar de él

-Hola Kiwa, que bueno que estás bien- dijo Fudo aún un poco débil.

-Eso debería decirlo yo tontito- dijo Kiwa jugando el mechón de pelo que cubría la frente de Fudo.

Fue ahí cuando entraron Athena,Kumi,Katsumi, Iori por su parte se encontraba con Heirden, Katsumi se volvió a abalanzar sobre Fudo, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Fudo, que bueno que estás bien, pensé que no te salvarías, te vi muy mal, lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte- dijo Katsumi abrazando a Fudo, más bien ahorcándolo

-Quitate Katsumi, no puedo respirar- Dijo Fudo

Ella ayudo a Fudo a levantarse, pero no dejo de abrazar al pelirrojo, Kiwa decidió salir de ahí después de ver cómo se Trataban ellos dos y es que eso la hacia sentir un tanto incómoda pero Fudo se dio cuenta de esto.

-Oye Katsumi, será mejor que te vallas, tu casa no queda muy lejos de aquí- dijo Fudo

-pero porque Quieres que me valla

-Pronto nos veremos, no te preocupes

-Esta bien

Ya después de que Katsumi se fue, Fudo empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

-Fudo, hijo necesitas descansar- dijo Athena

-Mamá, estoy bien, ya no te preocupes- dijo Fudo

-Eres igual que terco que tu padre-Dijo Athena

-Por cierto, donde esta mi padre- dijo Fudo mirando a su alrededor

-Esta con Heirden, vamos te llevo- dijo K'

Fudo no pensó dos veces las cosas, fue atrás De K' a una cabina que tenía varias grabaciones.

-Heirden, gracias por la ayuda-Dijo Fudo

-No agradezcas, sólo le regresó el favor a tu padre de hace años- dijo Heirden volteando a ver a Iori

-Y Bien como te sientes- dijo Iori

-bien papá, pero necesito respuestas y quieras o no me las darás.

-Iori, esta todo listo, sólo no desórdenes nada- dijo Heirden para después salir de la cabina

-bien querías respuestas no Fudo, ve y llama a Kumi, necesito que ambos escuchen esto- dijo Iori

Fudo hizo caso, y en menos de los que esperaba Iori Fudo llegó con su hermana.

-Que pasó papá- dijo Kumi

-Quieren hablar con migo, o me equivoco, bueno hablen- dijo Iori encendiendo un cigarrillo

-necesitamos que hablemos de Orochi, Por que yo y otras personas Podemos soñar con el-dijo Fudo

-Exactamente que es lo que sueñan- interrogó Athena entrando a la cabina.

-Vamos a un hombre de cabello blanco, que sostiene a otro, hay muchas personas tiradas, pero luego se termina el sueño cuando una serpiente nos devora- dijo Kumi.

-Es similar a los sueños que has tenido Iori- dijo Athena

-Entonces eso significa que ningun bando tiene la victoria asegurada- dijo Iori

-Necesitamos estar preparados, no se porque pero creo que KOF será una buena pinta para los planes que tienen el clan de Orochi- dijo Fudo

-Siempre ha sido así, KOF siempre a sido la maceta para planes malos- dijo Athena

-pero aún no entiendo, se supone que Orochi fue sellado de nuevo por ustedes, o no papá?- dijo Kumi

-Eso se supone, nosotros lo sellamos en Hungria después del torneo-dijo Iori

-entonces eso quiere decir que….- dijo Athena

-Tenemos que ver a Chizuru- dijo Iori.

-No sólo a él papá, a todos los peleadores que han ayudado durante todos los torneos- dijo Fudo

-Para que?, Sólo es Orochi y Nests- dijo Iori

-No papá, también los del pasado resucitaron- dijo Fudo

-Los del pasado?- dijo Athena

-Tal vez tu no los recuerdes, pero Ash se borró de la existencia para que esos del pasado ya no existieran, traicionó a su clan, y desde entonces sólo somos contados quienes llegan a recordarle- dijo Iori.

-Entonces ten papá, estos sobres me los dio…- dijo Fudo pero ya no terminó la oración

-¿Quién te los dio Fudo?- dijo Iori

-Me los diste tu papá- dijo Fudo encendiendo sus flamas y bajando la cabeza

\--Papá te los dio?- dijo Kumi

-Bueno, no fue el exactamente, pero su gran parecido a papá era enorme, lo único que cambió de el era su pelo, y sus flamas.- dijo Fudo

Iori sonrió de una manera muy sádica, no podía aceptar la manera de que existiese un clon de el.

-Papá, como fue creado Kusanagi- dijo Fudo

-Hablas de Kusanagi quien está en el templo Kagura para ayudar a la señora Kagura- dijo Kumi

-Fue creado por el espejo, cuando la amenaza de Muakai se apoderó de Chizuru y su espejo, fue creado- dijo Iori

-Entonces el también debe ser parte del espejo, sólo que el fue apartado de Chizuru para que esté fuera educado con seres malos- dijo Fudo

-Es una posibilidad- dijo Iori

-Lo mejor será reunir a los tres Clanes- dijo Fudo

-hay que estar preparados para KOF- dijo Athena

-Entonces sólo avisame cuando nos reuniremos, tengo algo que hacer papá- dijo Fudo

Este salió de la cabina dejando muy confundidos tanto a Iori como a Athena,Fudo fue de nuevo al consultorio donde lo atendieron, fue a la entrada de los cuarteles pero no encontro a nadie aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿a quien buscaba?

sin querer dio la vuelta y vio sentada en una banca a esa persona que lograba ponerlo nervioso, ella estaba con Kula, Fudo se acercó poco a poco pero estos se dieron cuenta, así que se fueron alejando de ella poco a poco dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

-Dime Kiwa, porque estás llorando?- pregunto Fudo al momento de colocarse frente a ella

-Fudo, Pero que haces aquí?- dijo Kiwa limpiándose las lágrimas

-eso debería decirlo yo tontita- el joven Yagami hizo una de sus pocas acciones, como el sonreír tan amablemente, esa sonrisa que provocaba paz y tranquilidad por lo que Kiwa no pudo evitar sonreír, fue el mismo comentario que ella le hizo cuando desperto.

-Y entonces, me vas a decir por qué ya no veo la misma sonrisa de siempre-

-Solo dime algo, tu y Katsumi son algo más que amigos- dijo Kiwa viéndolo a los ojos.

-Para ser sincero no, me ha perseguido desde hace 4 años y nunca he correspondido- dijo Fudo

-Entonces ya no debo preocuparme- Y Kiwa volvió a sonreír, su sonrisa para Fudo era como tener resuelta vida y pronto la Peliblanca se levanto de la banca y comenzó a correr- vamos Fudo, no puedes atraparme

-eso es lo que crees- respondio empezando a correr

A lo lejos Iori y Athena, Kula y K' veían como se divertían, como si fueran nuevamente unos niños igual que el día en el que se conocieron.

-Es bueno ver cómo se llevan tan bien o ¿no crees Kula?- dijo Athena

-me recuerda cuándo ambos jugaban cuando eran niños- dijo Kula

Ambas vieron a sus respectivos maridos, estos voltearon la mirada, pero la sonrisa que se les dibujo no pudieron esconderla.

-"Lo logré"- pensaba la joven Yagami observando a su hermano y a su mejor amiga divertirse – al menos así Katsumi se alejara de mi hermano- dijo para si misma con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	15. Capítulo 14: Kusanagi vs Yagami

**Capitulo 14**

 **Kusanagi vs Yagami.**

Era una mañana tranquila de fin de semana en la mansión Yagami, después de haber hablado con los Ikari, Fudo se sentía un poco más tranquilo al tener más respuestas a sus dudas, aunque aún tenía una, ¿ quien era el sujeto idéntico a su padre? . Para su mala suerte todos sabían lo mismo que el "nada", aunque había teorías

Los pensamientos de Fudo se desviaban de lugar cuando su madre entró a su habitación bastante molesta por la actitud que Fudo a tenido desde que llegó de nuevo a casa.

-Pero madre…

-Nada de peros Fudo, esa joven estuvo viniendo desde que desapareciste para que asistas a esa fiesta.

-De a cuerdo-Fudo alargó un suspiro-ire.

-Eso esta mejor.

-Pero... llevaré a una amiga

-Mientras vallas supongo que esta bien.

En ese momento Athena salió de la habitación de Fudo y este aprovechó para sacar su teléfono celular y llamar a cierta persona.

"Hola Kiwa …. Que harás en la noche .. .. te gustaría venir a una fiesta ... De acuerdo entonces pasaré por ti a las ocho ... Adiós"

Fudo salió de su cuarto rumbo a donde acostumbraba a entrenar y noto que su padre estaba ahí.

-Papá, ¿ Podríamos entrenar?- dijo Fudo

-solo te falta una sola técnica, te la enseñare después de que dómines más tu poder psíquico- dijo Iori

-Oye papá, ¿es necesario que valla a esa fiesta?

-¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

-Esta bien, nos vemos papá.

Fudo entró nuevamente a la mansión, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo hasta que sonó su celular

-¿Que quieres Takara?, no estoy tan de humor

-dime...¿cuando estás de humor Fudo?

-buen punto Takara

-Jeje, bueno oye, ¿estas invitado a la fiesta de Katsumi?

-aunque este invitado, mi plan era no ir, pero mi madre me está obligando

-Sabes, podemos aprovechar para reunir a los herederos.

-Hablas de Ustedes dos, Kumi y los Kusanagi

-Ademas de Kiwa, ella también tiene el poder de los Kusanagi, pero no creo que quiera.

-De eso me encargo yo Takara.

-Bueno entonces te lo encargó

-si, al menos ya tengo motivos para ir

-esta bien, nos vemos.

Fudo colgó el teléfono, y fue a desayunar, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa

-¡Maldita sea, ya dejen de molestar!- grito Fudo yendo a abrir la puerta- ¿que quieren?- dijo al abrirla

-Somos miembros del escuadron Ikari, venimos de parte de Heirden en busca del señor Yagami- dijo una joven

-y quiénes Diablos son ustedes

-déjanos presentarnos, mi nombre es Sumille Still, y ellos son mis amigos, Grey y Kimberli dijo Sumille

-No creen que son demasiado jóvenes para el ejército, pero bueno, pasen ahora lo llamó.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Iori llegó a donde se encontraban los jóvenes los cuales solo le informaron que Heirden quería tener una plática con todos los peleadores que han ayudado a resolver ciertos problemas con los torneos, además de que necesitaba la presencia de los tres tesoros sagrados.

-¿Asistiras padre?

-Tal vez tengan algún tipo de información que nos ayude a prepararnos para lo que viene- dijo Iori

-Sabes no me dieron tan buena pinta, digo, bueno... es que sentí la presencia de Orochi en 2 de los tres que vinieron.

-y crees que eso importa Fudo- Dijo Iori dando la vuelta hacia la cocina ignorando la pregunta del chico.

Después de alejarse un poco Iori le informó a Athena sobre la reunión, esta no tuvo más de otra que Aceptar el ir con el, así que decidieron no perder el tiempo y fueron a prepararse

Pronto llegó la tarde y no faltaba mas que de 2 horas para la fiesta, de la misma manera Fudo y Kumi fueron a prepararse aunque platicando entre ellos por medio de la telepatía para no ser descubiertos por sus padres

-Dime hermano, ¿Por que tengo que ir? Sabes que Katsumi no me cae muy bien que digamos

Fudo quien estaba en su habitación recostado y viendo el techo respondió.

-Sabes que no vamos necesariamente por Katsumi, los herederos de los tres clanes intercambiaremos información e idearemos una buena estrategia.

-A mi me consta que tu no sólo vas por eso, invitaste a Kiwa ¿o me equivoco?

-Sera mejor que te calles, ella es muy aparte, ella también posee el poder de los Kusanagi ¿recuerdas?

-Como digas Hermanito, bueno me despido, Kiwa me dijo que la ayudará a arreglarse.

-Jajajaja, ¿y te pidió ayuda a ti? No te imagino "arreglada"

-Callate Fudo

-Jajajaja bueno ya vete Kumi.

Después de esa pequeña plática Kumi se fue a casa de Kiwa, Fudo se quedó solo ya que minutos antes Iori y Athena ya se habían ido, este sólo se quedó pensando en distintas cosas que no lo dejaban de incomodar, pero dejo de darles tanta importancia y también salió de la casa.

En el caminó, Fudo encontró a las hermanas Kagura, estas también acompañaron a Fudo a casa de Kiwa.

Los tres jóvenes mientras caminaban discutían sobre el porque el general Heidern había llamado a sus padres… no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que los tres chicos se encontraron frente a la casa de Kiwa y la vieron salir seguida por Kumi

-Hola Fudo-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que este se sonroje de tan sólo verla. Ella Lucía muy linda con su cabello blanco suelto, una blusa de color celeste y una falda del mismo color.

-Hola…

-¿bien nos vamos?

-Si, claro

-"Asi que muy aparte no"- le decía Kumi a Fudo por medio de su telepatía después de notar lo rojo que había quedado su rostro.

-"Recuerdo haberte dicho que te callarás"- recriminó el joven Yagami de la misma manera que su hermana

Los jóvenes llegaron pronto a la fiesta la cual estaba bastante concurrida por adolescentes, pero sin duda el templo Shiranui se veía muy divertido.

-Bien ahora que llegamos será mejor buscar a Hiro y a Kyoko cuanto antes-Dijo Takara

-Takara, pero en donde comenzaríamos a buscar?- le dijo casi a gritos Kumi, y es que la verdad eso de estar entre multitud a la pelirroja no le agradaba mucho.

\- les avisaron de nuestra reunión en la fiesta, ¿o me equivoco?

-Claro que les avisamos Fudo-Rectifico una de las gemelas Kagura.

-y entonces, ¿en donde están?

-Eso aún no lo sé.

Pronto se vio a Kyoko salir de una gran multitud de gente, los herederos de los clanes, la observaron, ella al notarlos fue con ellos

-Hola, lamento llegar tardé- dijo Kyoko

-No te preocupes, pero y tu hermano- dijo Takara

-Ese tonto llegará tarde, mejor hablemos entre nosotros- dijo Fudo

-Esa mala costumbre que tiene de llegar tarde, ¿donde demonios estará?- dijo Kyoto

-Yo igual creo que lo mejor será empezar, mi hermano no llegará a tiempo- dijo Kyoko.

Y asi entre los herederos hablaron de lo que estaba pasando, tanto fuera como dentro de sus propios clanes, los sueños que tenían y demás cosas que habían visto, lo que más impresionaba era la aparición de Yagami, el clan de Orochi y las invitaciones al nuevo torneo de The King Of Figthers.

 ***En los cuarteles generales Ikari***

-Vigilen bien el lugar, cambió y fuera- dijo Heirden desde un transmisor

-Si señor- dijo Sumille.

-Bueno sólo falta unos minutos y daremos inicio a esto

-Empieza de una vez, no tengo el suficiente tiempo como para desperdiciarlo aquí- dijo Iori con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-Cálmate Iori, se acerca un gran problema y está es la mejor oportunidad de prevenirnos- dijo Mai

-entonces, la aparición de antiguas personas que pelearon y usaron KOF para sus planes regresaron a la vida- afirmo Terry

-no sólo eso, se acerca un nuevo torneo y sólo unas pocas invitaciones han sido entregadas- interrumpió Heirden.

-También la aparición de un clon de Iori Yagami se hizo presente- dijo Máxima apuntando a una pantalla

-Si que son idénticos, pero por qué el pelo negro- dijo Kyo

-Es para diferenciar entre el original y el clon, es lo mismo paso con tu clon, Kusanagi.- dijo Whip

-¿Espera, como obtuvieron esas imágenes?- pregunto Athena

-después del incidente que tuvo el heredero de Iori-aclaro whip- El clon vino aquí e intentó robar información, pero escapó cuando K' intento acorralarlo.

-Asi que fue un clon contra clon- recrimino Iori con un gran tono de burla.

-Cállate, eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia- grito K'

-Entonces si se viene el problema de Orochi lo mejor será que Iori, Kyo y yo hagamos nuevamente equipo, en el caso de un nuevo torneo- dijo Chizuru.

-Nosotros sólo ayudaremos, recuerda lo que dijo Nori, son nuestros hijos quienes acabarán con ese demonio- le recordó Iori a Chizuru.

-son nuestros hijos quienes seguirán con el linaje de los tres tesoros sagrados- dijo Kyo

-Tienes y no Tienes razón-interrumpió Chizuru al castaño-la tienes porque debido a lo que Nori dijo es que el propio poder de Orochi será derrotado por una gran combinación entre el poder de los tesoros y el linaje de de los dioses que sería una parte fundamental para derrotarlo- dijo Chizuru

-¿Y donde encontraremos miembros de ese linaje?- pregunto Mary

-Esta casada con Iori, Fudo y Kumi Yagami forman parte de ese linaje- aclaro Chizuru

-Sabes… suena un poco exagerado cuando lo dices de esa manera Chizuru- dijo Athena.

-Tambien Nori dijo que el espejo también lo mataría, pero su fuerza seria al doble, así que Takara y Kyoto también lo mataran- aclaro Iori

-Pero aquí viene el porque Kyo no tiene razón, Nori también dijo que unas flamas ajenas al clan original serían quien también forme parte de las personas que deben pelear contra Orochi- dijo Chizuru

-¿Eso quiere decir que …..?- interrogo Yuki

-¿Que mi hija será quien ayude a exterminar a Orochi?- dijo K' un poco confundido

\- Asi es K- afirmo Chizuru

-¿Tu hija?- pregunto Kyo mirando a k

-Mi hija domina el fuego Kusanagi desde niña, sin necesidad de este Guante- dijo k mirando su mano- además ella también puede dominar en gran parte el poder del hielo

-¿Entonces Hiro y Kyoko que harán?- pregunto Yuki

-No se preocupen, lo tengo resuelto- aclaro Chizuru- la idea es hacer dos equipos de herederos, un equipo lo confirmará Fudo, Hiroyuki y también Takara, y el otro equipo, Kumi, Kioto y Kiwa, así no habrá problema y cubriremos ambas partes de la moneda en caso de que algo salga mal.

-Mi hija Kyoko quedaría fuera, pero no creo que le importé, talvez haga equipo con sus amigas o algo asi- dijo Yuki

-Nosotros también entraremos, haremos nuestro equipo y ganaremos- dijo Mai.

-Bueno creo que con eso terminaría esta reunión, los equipos deben de ser analizados a detalle- dijo Leona

-Esperen, algo está pasando en el templo de los Shiranui- Aclaro Ralp al mismo tiempo que respondía una llamada, que al parecer era de su hija mayor.

 ***en el templo Shiranui***

-Todo esto me parece extraño- dijo Takara

-Para serte sincera no sabía que el espejo podría crear copias perfectas de personas- dijo Kyoko un poco confundida

-Lo peor es que al parecer este sujeto está del lado de Orochi- aclaro Kumi

Los herederos seguían hablando mientras la fiesta seguía, pareciera una fiesta que para su mala suerte no acabaría.

-Oye Fudo, no te quieras quedar con todas amigo- dijo en tono de burla Fabuki, quien solo era un compañero de clase de Fudo.

-no entiendo de qué hablas- dijo Fudo un poco confundido al escuchar eso, y es que Fudo no solo había heredado la frialdad de su padre, si no que el, al igual que su madre, era un poco ingenuo.

-Vamos Fudo, es de lo que se hablá por todo el templo justo ahora- dijo el chico dándole un codazo al Yagami tratando de incomodarlo.

-No me importa lo que diga la gente, si yo no lo he dicho no es Real...Sea lo que sea- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo

-jajajaja, no lo ocultes, ella habla muy encerio cuando lo dice

-Oye Fudo, ¿de que está hablando?- pregunto Kiwa

-No lo tomes encerio, de seguro este imbecil ya tomó demasiado

-Últimamente has sido centro de atención en la escuela Fudo- recordó Kyoko mirando a Fabuki

-Tsss, eso no me interesa

-Hola muchachos, Ya llegué- interrumpió Hiroyuki saliendo de un grupo de alumnos

Al escuchar esa voz Fudo no evito el abalanzarse sobre de él, lo tomo de su camisa y lo alzó al tiempo que lo miraba con desprecio.

-Dime porque Diablos llegas tan tarde maldito Kusanagi.

-Tranquilo Fudo, o acaso quieres iniciar una pelea- dijo Hiro en un tono provocativo

Fudo con su poca paciencia soltó a el Kusanagi haciendo que este cayera al suelo, todos veían aquella escenas en que los herederos hombres del clan Yagami y Kusanagi estaban demostrando, Hiro se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

-Si que eres una bestia Fudo Yagami- dijo Hiroyuki mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo que a este le molestaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo

-Hmph, como si eso te importará- le respondió ya bastante molesto

-Vamos Yagami- lo retaba el Kusanagi- no tenias tantas ganas tenías de pelear, o acaso estas empezando a temblar de….

Fudo interrumpió el comentario de Hiroyuki con un fuerte golpe en su cara haciendo que nuevamente callera al suelo.

Fudo empezó a caminar hacia el, mientras escuchaba los comentarios de los invitados

"Nunca he visto pelear a Fudo" "Sera igual de fuerte que su padre" "esta será una pelea de la que se hablará por un buen tiempo"

Hiro apretó con fuerza sus puños, sentía un fuerte impulso de pelear con Fudo, así que se levantó y con llamas en los puños quiso regresarle el golpe a Fudo pero paró en seco, había alguien en medio de los jóvenes que interrumpía la pelea.

Katsumi se interpuso en la pelea y encontrando el momento beso repentinamente a Fudo , este la aparto rápida y bruscamente de el, volteó rápidamente a donde estaban sus amigos, Kiwa, quien vio aquella escena tenía lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo del templo, Fudo sintió un gran nudo en la garganta y quiso ir tras ella, pero fue detenido por el hombro, haciéndolo dar la vuelta y al mismo tiempo recibiendo un fuerte golpe que hizo que retrocediera, Hiro no pudo evitar seguir con el ataque, así que uso las enseñanzas de su padre, 2 patadas que hicieron que Fudo flotará, Hiro aprovechó para lanzarle una Buena cantidad de fuego, usando técnicas de su padre, "El Orochinagi", se apartó, Parándose justo a lado de Kyoko y viendo al Yagami en el suelo con grandes quemaduras.

Hiro estaba demasiado confiado en que la pelea se había terminado, así que alzó su mano, la clásica pose de victoria de su padre.

-La victoria es mía- grito Hiro volteando a sus amigos, después volteó a ver nuevamente a Fudo… pero el ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Pero, donde carajo esta- en ese momento Hiroyuki sintió un escalofrió y se quedo estático un momento al escuchar:

-En serio creíste que me derrotarías con tu estúpido poder Kusanagi

El joven Kusanagi no tuvo tiempo de voltear ya que había recibido un gran golpe es la espalda cayendo al suelo, se levantó lo más rápido posible para encontrarse con el rostro de Fudo; ambos jóvenes se miraron directamente a los ojos, desafiándose con la mirada esperando a que el otro atacara.

Poco a poco, varios de los jóvenes que estaban en la fiesta comenzaron a alejarse un poco, sabían que una pelea entre Kusanagi y Yagami causaría grandes destrozos y ninguno de ellos quería salir lastimado. Los comentarios no tardaron en hacerse presentes, pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-¡Maldito!- grito Hiroyuki- si no piensas atacar, entonces lo hare yo- Hiroyuki comenzó a correr hacia Fudo mientras encendia sus flamas carmesí y sin dudarlo comenzó a lanzar fuertes puñetazos hacia Fudo, el cual mostraba superioridad esquivándolos facilmente.

La pelea subia de nivel, Hiroyuki vio el momento y lanzo una patada baja haciendo que Fudo perdiera el equilibrio para darle un buen golpe en el estómago haciendo que Fudo perdiera el aire.

 ***entre la multitud de jóvenes***

-Padre, todavía están los peleadores con ustedes.

Ralp: si aún están aquí, Kimberli ¿Qué está pasando?

-al pareceres los hijos del señor Yagami y el señor Kusanagi tuvieron una discusión y ahora están peleando

Ralp: rápido Kimberli realiza una video-llamada para que todos podamos ver lo que pasa.

-si padre

Kimberli tomo su teléfono y comenzó a grabar la pelea para que las personas en el cuartel pudieran presenciarla.

 ***Cuartel Ikari***

-Ralp ¿que te sucede?- pregunto Leona al observar como su esposo encendia una gran pantalla y conectaba su teléfono celular, pronto en el televisor se observaba la imagen de dos jóvenes rodeados de fuego.

-¡esa es mi casa!- exclamo Andy al observar una parte del templo

\- Iori, ese acaso… ¿no es fudo?- dijo Chizuru

Iori solamente se limito a ver el televisor sin hacer caso al comentario de Chizuru y es que era su hijo el que se encontraba en el suelo, Kyo quien también estaba viendo dichas imágenes se sintió relajado al ver a su hijo dándole una "paliza" al hijo de Iori.

 ***Templo Shiranui***

El joven Yagami no pensaba quedarse atrás, asi que mientras Hiroyuki se abalanzaba sobre Fudo quien aun se encontraba en el piso le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre; ahora era el quien tomaba el control de la pelea.

Fudo comenzó a correr hacia Hiroyuki quien aún trataba de recuperarse del golpe; en ese momento Fudo tomo a Hiroyuki del pecho desgarrando una gran parte de su ropa y cuerpo.

Después de eso, Fudo comenzó a lanzar fuego al suelo y con ayuda de su poder spiquico lo levanto creando una gran barrera de fuego el cual solamente era una distracción, pronto se escuchó un grito:

-El juego se termino- Hiroyuki levanto el rostro y en el medio de la barrera apareció Fudo haciendo la misma técnica que su padre le había enseñado: ocho rasguños en el pecho de Hiroyuki, posterior a eso un cabezazo y por ultimo con ayuda de su disturbio mejorado lo levanto para rematarlo con una gran ráfaga de fuego purpura

-¡ES MUY PRONTO PARA CAER!

Fudo dio un gran salto y girando en su propio eje creo un tornado de fuego alrededor suyo haciendo que el joven Kusanagi gritara de dolor, pero por si no fuese suficiente… Fudo con la ayuda de su poder psíquico logro mantenerse por un corto tiempo en el aire, lo cual aprovecho para realizarle su técnica "la flor de la muerte" que consistía en tres golpes;: el primero daba en el estomago, el segundo le remataba el el rostro, y el ultimo en el estomago nuevamente haciendo que la caída del Kusanagi fuera mas dolorosa y al mismo tiempo Fudo caia de espaldas.

 ***Cuartel Ikari***

Todos estaban atónitos tras ver las bruscas escenas, todos recordaban las peleas que anteriormente tenían Kyo e Iori en los torneos y fuera de estos, sin duda sus hijos mostraban un gran potencial y no se veía que la pelea fuera a tardar más tiempo después de la gran combinación de ataques del joven Yagami.

-¡KYO HAS ALGO!- Gritó Yuki desesperada al ver a su hijo como caía lentamente- El hijo de Yagami va a matar a Hiroyuki.

Kyo apretaba su puño y trato de calmar a Yuki, pero de alguna manera ella tenia razón.

-"si ese chico es igual a Iori, no se detendrá hasta ver a Hiroyuki muerto"- pensaba Kyo bastante nervioso, pero algo inesperado volvió a ocurrir.

 ***Templo Shiranui***

Parecia imposible, pero Hiroyuki con mucho dolor trato de ponerse nuevamente de pie y también quedo sorprendido y es que después de esa técnica por parte de Fudo ¿Por qué era el que no se levantaba del suelo?, Todos estaban totalmente confundidos, todos excepto dos personas, una de ellas tenia una mala sensación sobre Fudo y la otra, quien miraba la pelea un poco mas alejado sentía una enorme satisfacción.

Poco a poco Fudo comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero… su postura era diferente, el chico tenia los ojos mas rojos que cuando comenzó el combate, y salía humo por la boca.

 ***Cuartel Ikari***

-Iori… eso que Fudo tiene es…- Athena ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir la frase tras ver el estado en el que su hijo se encontraba, Iori solo asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Athena se preocupara mas no solo por Fudo, si no también de los demás jóvenes, ya que si eso se descontrolaba podía terminar en una masacre.

-Hiroyuki- musito Yuki dejando derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al momento que se angustiaba aún mas por la vida de su hijo, mientras que Kyo apretaba sus mandíbulas por no hacer nada, pero, por alguna extraña razón Iori se encontraba tranquilo.

 ***Tamplo Shiranui***

-KU… SANA…GI- fue lo único que dijo Fudo tras abalanzarse rápidamente Hiroyuki, quien ya se esperaba lo peor ya que se había quedado sin energía para siquiera moverse. Fudo se encontraba a centímetros de Hiroyuki, cuando de repente apareció Kumi quien utilizo su tele transportación heredada de su madre y sin dudarlo, le da un fuerte golpe a Fudo en el estómago haciendo que el color natural de ojos de Fudo volviera y dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Gra… gracias…

\- No lo hice por ti Kusanagi- se expresó bastante molesta Kumi tomando un brazo de su hermano intentando llevárselo.

\- déjame ayudarte- Dijo Keiichi tras ver el estado de su amigo llevándoselo de ahí siendo seguido por las gemelas Kagura y Kumi.

 *** cerca de la multitud***

-valla, así que ya encontré una de mis fichas- se expresó un misterioso joven con una sonrisa sínica- Yagami, pronto nos veremos. El joven dio la vuelta para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

 ***En el templo Kagura***

Kusanagi se encontraba en la fuente que había en el centro del lugar, bajo la luz de la luna sólo veía como las flores del cerezo caían.

-" ¿ Por que sera que yo nunca puedo ir a ese tipo de reuniones?" – se dijo así mismo perdiendo la mirada hacia la luna para después recordar que Chizuru le dejo a cargo el templo con todo y espejo.

-Nosotros no tenemos lugar en ese tipo de lugares- dijo alguien que apareció de repente en el árbol

-¿Quien demonios eres?- grito Kusanagi encendiendo sus flamas

-¿Que acaso no me recuerdas colega?- dijo tal sujeto bajando del árbol

-¿recordarte?

-bien te lo diré, soy la otra ilusión que Mukai creo con el espejo, me Conocen como Yagami.

-otro igual que Iori Yagami, un maldito Clon- reprocho Kusanagi colocándose en posision de combate.

-Que Acaso no lo eres tu también, pero sabes prefiero el término ilusión.

-Clon o ilusión da lo mismo, no soy igual a ti.

-Claro que no somos iguales, Yo tengo una vida activa, viajó demasiado, soy parte importante de algo, y tu, sólo cuidas este maldito templo, no eres nada y yo si, dime, a caso cuando llegas a salir, no todos te confunden con Kyo Kusanagi,

-Eso no te importa, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos compañero, no estas harto de hacer siempre lo mismo, no estas harto de que nunca se te considera importante en este clan, no estas cansado de que solo te tratan como a un simple empleado, un clon, un bueno para nada.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Kusanagi cayendo al suelo de rodillas... aquellas palabras de alguna manera lo estaban derrotando.

-Vez ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar el hecho de que eres un clon, ellos nunca aceptaran la idea de que eres de los buenos sabiendo tus orígenes y lo que eres capaz de hacer...

-¿y que quieres que haga?, que los ataque- dijo Kusanagi levantándose del suelo

-Eso será después, ahora no hay tiempo de hacer tal cosa, no ahora.

-… - Kusanagi quedo callado un momento y un poco confundido después de lo que había dicho.

-Tu conoces exactamente el lugar donde Kagura deja su espejo, tráelo para Orochi, nosotros se lo llevaremos, y claro, tu recibirás todo el crédito de esta misión.

Kusanagi quedo atónito por tal petición, pero no iba a permitir que lo hiciera ver como un cobarde, así que cambio de expresión.

-En ese caso lo traeré- dijo kusanagi para después entrar al templo, siguió su camino por los pasillos mas escondidos para después llegar a una gran habitación, pero sus pensamientos lo hicieron parar en seco

"¿Por qué diablos estoy haciendo?, ¿si le llevo el espejo a Orochi, todos estarán en graves problemas?; Las Kagura me confiaron su secreto… ¿Qué es lo que intento lograr?"

-eso no importa… después de todo solamente soy una simple ilusión- dijo Kusanagi para si mismo tomando el espejo de su lugar sagrado y aun con dudas lo llevo con el.

Despues de un tiempo Yagami vio salir a Kusanagi del templo y con el, el tesoro de la familia Yata; Yagami no pudo evitar sonreir, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, un plan que pareciera no tener fallas. Después de que Kusanagi se acercara lo suficiente se lo entrego a Yagami aun con sospechas, pero sabia que el tenia razón, sabia que no importaba de que lado estuviese siempre lo verían de la misma manera, como un clon de Kyo Kusanagi.

Yagami encendio sus flamas e hizo explotarlas en el suelo, desapareciendo del templo, ninguno dejo rastro de que hubiesen estado ahí.


	16. Capítulo 15: Relatos del pasado

**Capitulo 15**

 **Relatos del pasado**

Un nuevo dia comenzó, Fudo y sus amigos estaban en una de sus clásicas pláticas, nada importante de hecho.

-Y bien, ¿entraras con nosotros al torneo Fudo?- dijo Keiichi

-No lo creo amigos, escuche a papá decir algo sobre los tres clanes, pero es algo que tengo que hablar con el.

-entonces... nos confirmaras tu participación- dijo Hoshi

-Lo hare, pero primero hablare con papá.

-Y que harás con Katsumi

-No lo se Hoshi, Digo, por su culpa paso algo que no tenia que pasar y por mas que he intentado, no he podido hablar con ella

-Hablas de Kiwa, ¿o me equivoco Fudo?- pregunto Kyoko sentándose a lado de Hoshi.

-Esa peliblanca, ¿realmente te importa tanto?- interrumpió Hoshi

-No sé cómo llamarlo, pero por alguna razón me asusta la idea de demostrarle lo que siento, esa idea simplemente me asusta.

-Tu hablando de miedo ja, realmente tienes miedo de lo que te dirá, vamos tú no puedes decir eso, tu que tienes una maldición demasiado aterradora, y más después de lo que te paso anoche-Dijo Keiichi riendo a carcajadas

-¡CALLATE!- Dijo Fudo

Todos comenzaron a reír, Fudo olvido por un momento todo lo que paso, aunque el sabía que tenía que arreglar sus pendientes con Kiwa tarde o temprano.

-Díganle al profesor que me enferme o inventen algo, me voy- dijo Fudo levantándose de su lugar.

-Pero a dónde vas, no me digas que…- dijo Hoshi

-Solo iré a casa, no tengo ganas de estudiar hoy

Fudo empezó a caminar a la puerta, sus amigos veían como se iba, hasta que corrieron detrás de él debido a un grito que escucharon en el pasillo.

-Lo siento Fudo- dijo Katsumi en el suelo.

-Asi que eras tu- dijo Fudo levantándose y dándole la espalda a Katsumi

-Oye, ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Y de que?, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- se expresó bastante molesto

-pero lo que pasó ayer, no es Algo- dijo Katsumi levantándose

-A caso crees que eso fue algo, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que según tú habías contado en la fiesta, además sabes que ayer quise correr tras alguien, te diste cuenta o me equivoco.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, te diste cuenta, Iba a correr tras Kiwa, hasta que el Estúpido de Hiroyuki me detuvo- después de ese comentario Fudo se dispuso a salir de la escuela, pero al comenzar a mover a la multitud de alumnos se topó con Kiwa, y un silencio incomodo se hiso presente.

-escuchaste todo lo que dije ¿verdad?- dijo Fudo bajando la mirada con un tono desalentador para cualquiera

-cada palabra-Respondio Kiwa

Después Fudo hizo aún lado a Kiwa pasando a un lado de ella y minutos después sus amigos lo vieron caminar con dirección a la entrada de la escuela.

-Por qué se habrá ido de esa manera- dijo Hoshi

-Últimamente desde el día en que regreso algo en el cambio, y más ahora que se acerca la entrega de las verdaderas invitaciones para KOF-dijo Kyoko

-y tu Kiwa, ¿no has hablado con el?- dijo Keiichi

Esta solo se fue a su lugar, se le veía demasiado desanimada.

 ***En la mansión Yagami***

Fudo estaba llegando, en la entrada principal de la mansión se vieron Dos vehículos que ya eran conocidos para él, así que decidió entrar.

-Mamá, ya regrese- grito Fudo dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Hola Fudo, cuanto has crecido- dijo Hinako.

-Hola Tía Hinako, hola Tía Mallin, y mamá?

-Tu madre está arriba, dijo que en un momento bajaba- dijo Mallin

-pero, ¿por qué tienes esa cara Fudo?- pregunto Hinako mostrando interés

-Mmm, saben, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?- Pregunto Fudo un poco nervioso

-Claro que si…- respondieron ellas.

-¿Cómo fue que papá y mamá se declararon?, digo, ustedes y mis padres ya llevan conociéndose mucho tiempo.

-hay Fudo, está bien, te lo diremos-Dijo Hinako.

-Hace años, tu padre fue conocido como un asesino en los torneos, una bestia, era prácticamente lo contrario a tu madre, ella era bondadosa y se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás- empezó Mallin a relatar el pasado- solo llegaron a interactuar una sola vez en un torneo, Kensou y El viejo Chin ya habían Terminado su participación, Chin elimino a Mature y Kensou fue eliminado por Vice, solo quedaban tus padres, Iori parecía no querer hacerle daño a Athena, solo fueron 3 o 4 golpes para después sacarla del cuadrilátero

-Después pasaron los años, no se sabía de tu padre, solo se le veía en los conciertos que Snake Under The Moon daba, y tu madre seguía triunfando en la música y como persona-Relataba Hinako

-Una vez tu padre fue a la escuela donde tú madre, Hinako y yo estudiabamos, iba con la intención de ver a su difunta novia Hiyori-Decia Mallin

-una de las amigas que siempre tengo en mi mente-interrumpió Athena quien bajaba del segundo piso junto con Iori para después sentarse a lado de su hijo- hasta que el clan de orochi la mato.

-Papá, ¿eso es cierto?

-Ese era su destino, ni siquiera pude evitarlo- hablo Iori mientras apretaba su puño y se acercaba a la mesa.

-Pasando un tiempo tu padre y yo nos fuimos haciendo amigos, por accidente leí su mente y me entere de lo que él quería decirme.

-Después de eso tu madre salió de gira, la despedimos en el aeropuerto, por todo el mundo se esperaba la gira prometida-Interfirió Hinako.

-Y tú qué hiciste papá

-la desesperación me atacó y fui directo al aeropuerto, pero no la encontré- hablo Iori un poco incómodo al revelar la verdad sobre su pasado y aun mas rodeado de muchas personas.

-Tu madre no regresó hasta después de año y medio, recuerdo que aquella canción de tu padre en ese entonces un adelanto, sonó en el auto cuando íbamos por ella al aeropuerto, no sabíamos para quien estaba dedicada, hasta que en la habitación de tu madre, en la casa de tus abuelos encontramos una foto de ellos dos en un parque de diversiones- dijo Mallín

-recuerdas esa vez Iori-dijo Athena con una sonrisa en el rostro

 ***COMIENZO DE FLASHBACK***

Una tardé como cualquiera, Iori estaba recostado y fumando en la fuente de siempre, era como si estuviese esperando a alguien.

-Iori, sabía que estarías aquí, dime estás listo- dijo Athena llegando a la fuente después de la escuela

-Listo para qué- respondió sin muchos ánimos al momento que se sentaba en la fuente

-Vamos, te dije que hoy haríamos algo diferente, no lo recuerdas.

-Yo no dije tal cosa

-Vamos al parque, te Prometo que será divertido.

-Dije que no

Athena miro fijamente al pelirrojo, esos ojos parecían llamarle la atención, ni siquiera podía verlos fijamente por mucho tiempo pero terminó por aceptar un poco molesto.

Ya en el parque de diversiones Athena no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de felicidad, así que empezó a curiosear por todos lados y al mismo tiempo obligando a Iori a subir con ella a cada juego mecánico del lugar, Iori no mostraba interés alguno, pero no pudo evitar sonreír una vez al escuchar las risas de Athena en una de las atracciones del lugar.

-Iori, es la primera vez que veo una sonrisa tuya- dijo Athena viendo al pelirrojo.

Iori al escuchar el comentario de la cantante no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que volteaba la mirada de ella para que esta no pudiera notarlo. Esto desconcertó un poco a Athena, pero aprovecho el momento para sacar una pequeña cámara fotográfica y tomarse una foto al lado de Iori sin que este lo notara para que ella siempre pudiese recordar el momento en el que logró sacarle una sonrisa a la persona más fría que logró conocer.

 ***Fin de Flashback***

-ahora entiendo porque me cuesta mucho trabajo expresar lo que siento- dijo Fudo sonando un poco decepcionado y bajando la cabeza.

-para la primera cita de tus padres, Iori tuvo que morir para declarársele a tu madre, esa noche tu madre lloró como nunca, ni siquiera quería apartarse del cuerpo de tu padre, fue ahí cuando Nori lo regresó, para después tocar una canción que fue estupenda, una canción que si Athena e Iori la hubieran sacado, hubiera triunfado mucho- intervino Hinako sonando muy convencida.

-Y para que Quieres saber tu esto, nunca te interesaron este tipo de temas- dijo Iori queriendo zafarse de las preguntas de su hijo el cual se notaba muy pensativo.

-Este… jejeje, ya me voy papá, gracias por la plática nos vemos, a y además antes de que se me olvidé, haré equipo con alguno de los herederos para el torneo ¿verdad?-pregunto Fudo aproximándose a la puerta para salir de la mansión.

-En la noche hablaremos sobre eso

Fudo salió de la mansión, camino sin rumbo, su mente estaba en blanco, aún no sabía qué hacer, pero eso fue interrumpido por una carta que caía desde los cielos algo que lo hizo regresar y entrar al patio de entrenamiento sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Mientras tanto Iori y compañía seguían hablando, hasta que el teléfono de Iori sonó, era Chizuru quien tenía un tono demasiado alterado.

-Iori necesito que vengas al templo, El espejo no está, y encontré algo que confirma la pelea.

-Voy para allá- Iori colgó su teléfono, tomó una chaqueta que estaba en un sillón y se dirigió a la puerta-Athena, no me esperes para comer, te explicare más tarde

Iori salió de la mansión, justo en la entrada encontró un sobre, la verdadera invitación para el torneo, la tomó y se fue al templo sin abrirlo.

Cuando Iori llego al templo noto que Kusanagi no estaba ahí para recibirlo como siempre lo hacía, siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta encontrar la sala donde siempre se reunían, Kyo y Chizuru ya estaban ahí, Al igual que Takara y Kyoto.

-Y Bien que es lo que quieren- empezó hablando Iori al momento de entrar en la habitación

-Lamentablemente no son buenas Noticias, lo que Nori nos dijo ya estaba escrito en los escritos sagrados del espejo.- comento Chizuru mientras desenrollaba un gran pergamino antiguo

-y que con eso, ya sabíamos que tenemos que hacer, sólo es cuestión de no cometer errores- continuó Kyo

-Tienes razón sr. Kusanagi, pero lo que dijo Nori no tiene relación con lo que encontramos, lo que encontramos es que se necesita sacrificar a dos de los tres poderes para asesinar a Orochi- dijo Kyoto

-eso quiere decir que nos tendremos que sacrificar- hablo Iori viendo cada detalle de lo que Chizuru encontró

-Kyo y Yo nos sacrificaremos- se apresuró a decir Chizuru, aparentemente tanto Kyo como Chizuru habían tenido una charla antes de que Iori llegara

-y necesariamente ustedes- dijo Iori con reproche

-ya sufriste demasiado desde tu infancia Yagami- respondió Kyo reconociendo los problemas pasados de la vida de su rival y comparándolos con su lujosa vida-es momento de pagar

-Yo no necesito su compasión, ustedes saben que yo también tengo que ayudar, yo matare a Orochi.

Iori salió del templo sin pensarlo, furioso, y muy desconcertado por lo que Chizuru dijo.

-Crees que lo acepté, digo a mi prácticamente me estás obligando a hacerlo- dijo Kyo bajando la mirada sin saber cómo decírselo a sus hijos y mucho menos a Yuki

-Tú sabes que es cierto, aunque también sabes que tenemos que alejarlo lo más posible de Orochi, aún no sabemos de las consecuencias que su maldición puede tener ahora en él ni en sus hijos

 ***En el parque***

La noche cayó, Iori no había llegado a casa ni dado una pista de donde estaría.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo Fudo llegando a la fuente del Parque observando fijamente a su padre

-Fudo, tu tampoco has llegado a casa verdad- le reprochó Iori

-Te equivocas papá, mamá está muy preocupada por ti, así que me mandó a buscarte

-espero estés listo

-¿de que hablas papá?

-eso que veo en tu bolsillo no es la invitación para el torneo

-Sí, entonces te refieres a…

-mañana en la mañana todos entrenaremos hasta el cansancio.

\- en esos casos no necesitas preguntar cosas que ya sabes.

-vámonos, y será mejor llevarle algo a tu madre o se molestara mucho con ambos.

-Se molestara contigo, yo no he hecho nada.

Después de eso Iori y Fudo se fueron a casa, Todo el camino fue silencioso, Iori no decía una palabra y su hijo evitaba leer la mente de su padre aunque su curiosidad era mucha, a lo lejos, los dos Yagami eran observados por una persona, ¿Pero quien exactamente?


	17. capítulo 16: Este Soy Yo

**CAPITULO 16**

 **ESTE SOY YO… ESTE ES MI VERDADERO YO…**

 ***ACLARACIONES***

 **-Las frases entre comillas, son diálogos de una versión joven de la voz del protagonista de este capítulo.**

 **-Las frases entre comillas y en negritas, son diálogos del espíritu que estaba al tanto de todo y esperaba el momento oportuno para salir.**

 **Respondiendo a Manu:**

 **Hola Manu, me he dado cuanta que no tienes un perfil de donde pueda responder en privado a tu review, creeme que lo intente pero no tiene mucho que debido a esto no te llega mi respuesta; y si, si se está escribiendo la historia que me pediste, y efectivamente todo trata sobre K' y Kula, tomando como base la historia de K', y tendrá relación con esta historia, pero no la podré publicar hasta que termine esta, ya mero acaba, pero si no me atrazo y ni escribo en la otra, sólo pido paciencia. ¡Gracias! y ¡Adios! :3**

Mi madre, era una mujer muy valiente, alegre, un poco infantil pero sobre todo muy amorosa conmigo y mi padre, era una persona muy honrada, responsable, muy alegre, amable y muy sobreprotector cuando yo era un niño.

Recuerdo que mis padres me contaron en una ocasión que ellos eran fans de los nombres japoneses por ser muy originales y por eso habían elegido mi nombre: Osamu

Yo no podía pedir más de lo que ya tenía, una casa situada en Francia, el lugar de origen de mi madre, una familia amorosa y que sobre todo me quería, pero eso cambio…

Un día mi padre salió a un viaje de trabajo el cual duraría una semana, yo ya lo extrañaba muchísimo al igual que mamá… pero ya era mucho tiempo… si mal no recuerdo… pasaron tres semanas para que yo pudiera volver a ver a mi padre; como el patético niño que yo era antes corrí a abrazarlo ¿y qué fue lo que recibí?, su maldita indiferencia, el me aparto y se dirigió a su habitación siendo seguido por mi madre.

Los días pasaron y mis padres ya casi no sonreían, no me hablaban y tampoco querían que yo saliera de casa, me dijeron que el mundo fuera de casa era muy peligroso… deje de ver a mis amigos y me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación.

Una tarde… eran aproximadamente las 4:00 pm y llamaron a la puerta, no le puse atención y no quise ir a abrir como lo hacía antes. Sabía que incluso si salía de mi habitación y me acercaba a la puerta comenzarían a gritarme y me exigían que volviera a mi cuarto.

Por alguna extraña razón me dolía su gran cambio con migo … ¿ donde había quedado mi familia amorosa, donde….?

Comencé a escuchar gritos y me asusté mucho ese día, no hice caso a nada de lo que me habían advertido y salí de mi cuarto para bajar a la sala y toparme con la peor imagen de mi vida…

Ellos… ellos… ellos estaban secuestrando a mis padres pero ¿por qué?, los recuerdo perfectamente: dos hombres con trajes bastante extraños, uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo y de un lado era castaño y del otro era blanco, la otra persona era de piel morena y su cabello era totalmente blanco, el último hombre tenía una capa negra y su vestimenta se parecía mucho a la de un rey y su cabello era rubio y la otra parte de color negra…

Ellos estaban diciendo que mi madre era una ex agente de una organización llamada Nests… dijeron que su traición era imperdonable y se las cobrarían muy caro…

Los dos hombres de pelo blanco tomaron a mis padres y los llevaron a un auto y yo me quede solo en mi casa con el hombre de capa negra….

Era un idiota… ¿por qué comencé a llorar? Solo sé que ese hombre me ofreció poder, dijo que era un poder inigualable, dijo que yo sería un dios, sería muy fuerte y así podría ser invencible.

Si… eso era lo que yo quería… poder… poder para dejar de ser débil… poder para dejar de depender de los demás… poder para ser yo quien protegiera a mi familia y sin dudarlo me puse de pie y acepte ese poder…

Desde aquel día deje de ver a mi mamá y a mi papá… pero Goenitz dijo que ellos estarían bien así que deje de preocuparme de ellos y comencé a entrenar mi nuevo poder.

Sé que solamente han pasado 10 años desde que Goenitz me dio mi poder, el poder de un dios, el poder para tomar lo que yo quisiera y a quien yo quisiera… pero hace algunos años mi cabeza me da vueltas y escucho una voz chillona que me contradice diciéndome que no lo haga, que deje mi poder… que solo me destruiré pero…

-¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SI LO HAGO PARA MAL…!

"te harás daño… recuerda quien eras"

-¡BASTA… NO VOLVERE A SER DEBIL, YO TENGO ESTE PODER Y HARE CON EL LO QUE ME PLASCA!

Osamu dio un gran grito exaltando a varias personas del cuartel de Nests y para los Hakessu que también se encontraban ahí

-¿enserio crees que este chico sea tan fuerte como dicen?- dijo un científico del lugar

\- lo dudo… para mí solo es un adolescente inmaduro- le respondió un compañero

\- ¡QUE DIJERON USTEDES DOS!- grito Osamu levantándose de su asiento mirando fijamente a los científicos de Nests.

-NA… nada señor- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-MALDITAS ESCORIAS HUMANAS- Grito aún más fuerte Osamu mientras en su mano creaba fuego maldito

"que haces… no pensaras atacarlos, solo son personas"

Osamu no hizo caso a la voz en su mente que siempre quería detenerlo y sin dudarlo incinero a los dos hombres dejando asombrados a todos los presentes y aún más cuando comenzó a reír a sin control mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Goenix.

-Mi señor- Goenitz realizo una reverencia- no debería perder su tiempo con estas personas.

"No lo escuches el solo te hará más daño"

-Ya cállate- hablo Osamu

\- ¿Que dijo mi señor?

\- Nada, no te hablaba a ti

\- Si sigue atacando así a las personas, no podremos realizar sus planes

-Tranquilízate, todo está yendo bien, nadie duda de mí

-¿Qué quiere decir?

\- No seas tan ingenuo, dime, quien dudaría de un excelente alumno Francés, amable y que se ve débil e ingenuo.

Goenix no supo que responder, sabía que su amo era bastante inteligente además de saber sobre su padecimiento de doble personalidad pero sabía que esto no era un impedimento en sus planes.

-Además, ayer me topé con el heredero del clan Yagami y pude observar todos sus movimientos

\- ¿le pareció fuerte?

\- No lo sé, pero fue divertido verlo descontrolarse gracias a mi presencia.

-entiendo.

-Bien Goenitz, creo que ya es hora de que me valla

-¿irse? ¿A dónde?

-Quiero jugar un poco más con ese Yagami

"esta es tu oportunidad para escapar… vete lo más pronto que puedas"

-Y también buscare la manera de deshacerme de ti- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo

Osamu salió del cuartel de Nests dejando un poco intrigado a Goenix al respecto de lo que este haría, decidió no tomarle más importancia y pensó que lo mejor sería continuar con los preparativos para los planes de su amo.

Osamu estaba caminando sin rumbo a través de un parque que no quedaba muy lejos del cuartel, observando a las aves y las personas del lugar cuando sin darse cuenta se topó con una escena incomoda, esta estaba detrás de unos arbusto, pero veía perfectamente como Fudo hablaba con alguien más grande y parecido a él, al principio no le tomo mucha importancia, pero al observar como ambos caminaban juntos le llegó algun pensamiento rato, caminaban como ¿una familia?

-¿Cómo es que pueden sonreír con una maldición corriendo por sus venas?

"Sera porque son una familia"

-Sera mejor que no comiences a molestarme

"sabes que es la verdad, desde que tú tienes este poder te has olvidado del porque lo querías en un principio"

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

Osamu grito tan fuerte que sin darse cuenta atrajo la atención de muchos de los presentes, así que solamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con…

-¿Tu eres el alumno de intercambio no es así?- pregunto Katsumi mostrando interés, al parecer lo había estado buscando

\- Bueno… yo…

-ja… lo sabía, tienes ese pequeño detalle extraño que dice que eres extranjero

-ya te recuerdo, eres la pobre niña que acosa a Yagami sabiendo que nunca le hara caso

-No tenías por qué mencionarlo

"No seas tan malo con ella, sólo hizo una pregunta"

-¡Creí haberte dicho que te callaras!- volvió a gritar Osamu

-Este…Oye, te encuentras bien, no quieres algún doctor- dijo Katsumi empezando a preocuparse de lo que podría o puede hacer Osamu.

-Yo no necesito la compasión de ningún Humano, será mejor que te vayas antes de que...- Osamu ni siquiera acabo la frase, sólo dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con la mirada al suelo.

Tiempo después esa voz en la cabeza de Osamu regresó, ya no había tanta gente así que no le dio importancia al que si lo escuchan o no.

"Vez a que me refiero, siempre dudas cuando tienes que mencionar esa palabra, nunca sederas a la maldad, tú no eres así"

-Ya te he dicho, ¡CALLATE!, y tu mocosa ignorante, sé que me has seguido desde El Parque, Sal de una vez o yo….Yo….

-Lo lamentó, quise ver si estabas bien- dijo Katsumi saliendo de su escondite.

-¡YO TE MATAREEEEEEE!- Gritó Osamu, pero su Voz se escuchó distorsionada, uno de sus ojos se tornaron en un color café y su pupila parecía tener la forma del ojo de una serpiente, cuando Osamu volteo a ver a Katsumi noto que no se movía, Estaba totalmente paralizada.

Osamu no entendía que estaba pasando, ver a Katsumi así realmente lo asustó, así que quiso comprobar lo que veía, tocó a Katsumi en su frente, la empujo poco a poco, la respiración le empezó a faltar pues se veía como el alma de Katsumi se separaba de su cuerpo, el grito como nunca, nunca en su vida había hecho tal cosa, sólo pudo decidir qué lo mejor era regresar el alma a su legítimo cuerpo. Después de eso se mantuvo en silencio y se retiró del lugar.

 **"Qué demonios hiciste, era la oportunidad perfecta para matar a esa mujer entrometida"**

-Quien diablos eres tu- dijo Osamu al escuchar una voz nueva en su cabeza, se escuchaba más madura y decidida, aunque con un toque de seriedad en sus palabras.

"No hagas caso a esa Voz por favor, no tiene buenas intenciones"

-Tú cierra la boca.

 **"Que quién soy, la verdad eso no es importante, aunque si en verdad quieres saberlo soy quien puede cambiar tu vida"**

-¿Ca…Cambiar mi vida?

 **"Por su puesto, sólo requiero dos cosas para poder hacerlo, algo que un simple Humano puede hacer"**

-Te escuchó

"No lo hagas, no lo escuches, el no es bueno para ti"

 **"Y tu como sabes diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo has estado atormentando desde que le quitaron a sus padres, dime Osamu no quieres deshacerte de esta estúpida Voz de niño"**

-Claro que quiero, bueno si pudiera.

 **"Claro que puedes, bueno a decir verdad es parte del cambio que le iba a hacer a tu vida"**

-Entonces te escuchó, hare de todo para que esa estúpida Voz deje de molestar.

 **"Sabía decisión, sólo necesito control total sobre el cuerpo, así repetiré lo que hicimos con la chica de allá atrás, arrancaré el alma del niño así dejará de molestarte"**

-Control total del cuerpo?

 **" Es algo muy sencillo, así que dime que eliges"**

-Hazlo.

Osamu cayó al suelo repentinamente, al levantarse efectivamente, esa Voz tenía control total del cuerpo, para después versé el mismo en un charco de agua y reír de una manera muy especial

(Ahora Osamu es la voz de pensamientos en negritas)

-fuiste muy fácil De manipular Humano ignorante.

 **"A que te refieres con eso"**

-Para ser sincero esto estaba planeado, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicar esto, y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para ti.

"es nuestro fin Osamu"

 **"Que… acabas…. De decir"**

"Él no es bueno, su plan era apoderarse de tu cuerpo, usarlo como recipiente para obtener todas sus capacidades"

 **"¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÙ?"**

-jajajaja, Yo soy Orochi

Orochi saco de su nuevo recipiente ambas almas que estaban de sobra, mientras reía maliciosamente, una vez afuera las dos almas podían comunicarse.

"Que vas a ser con nosotros maldito demonio"

-a ti ya no te necesito- Orochi cerró su mano destruyendo el alma por completo- en cuanto a ti Osamu ya que no me sirves para nada te dejaré vivir para que puedas contemplar la destrucción total de toda la humanidad

Debido al tiempo que aún estaba detenido, Orochi saco el alma de un joven que estaba cerca, y la de Osamu ocupó su lugar.

Orochi decidió irse, mientras más se alejaba el tiempo parecía empezar a avanzar con normalidad, el nuevo cuerpo de Osamu se desmayó debido a que este tenia que acostumbrarse a su nueva alma, y como el nuevo "recipiente" de Osamu estaba acompañado de sus padres, estos lo llevaron a casa un poco preocupados.

Katsumi por su parte sólo se sentía débil, cansada y confundida por no recordar nada de lo que paso.

 **minutos más tarde***

Orochi caminaba con rumbo a NESTS, sólo observaba los pájaros y animales que se encontraba a su pasado.

-Así que lograste apoderarte del chico, o me equivoco?- dijo Yagami apareciendo de la nada, interrumpiendo la calma de Orochi.

-Quiero que se preparen todos, mañana, en las inscripciones para el torneo empezarán a actuar las primeras Faces de mi plan.

-Esto realmente será divertido- dijo Kusanagi quien acompañaba a Yagami.


	18. Capítulo 17: El Comienzo De Todo

El día de las inscripciones para el torneo empezarán dentro de unas horas, Fudo se había quedado dormido en la sala de la mansión con el televisor encendido:

-"Damas y caballeros, hoy es el gran día para todos los aficionados a los deportes pues tras mucho tiempo de espera, nuevamente el torneo de artes marciales de estilos mixtos, mejor conocido como The King Of Fighters esta devuelta aquí en Japón, escucharon bien, The King Of Fighters cera celebrado en las islas japonesas cerca de la costa de Kyoto, simplemente no se lo pueden perder"

-Así que es por eso que me llamaste, ¿o me equivoco hermano?- pregunto Akiha mientras se acercaba al televisor

\- hoy empezará un nuevo castigo, y Orochi es nuestra responsabilidad- respondió Iori con un tono preocupante

-¿y tú Athena dónde está?

-Aún está dormida, no he querido despertarla

-Entonces dime, quien estará en tu equipo, ¿Por qué vas a entrar, verdad?

-seremos nosotros 3.

-¿Fudo, tu y yo?

-No, Fudo ya tiene equipo, Hiroyuki Kusanagi y Kioto Kagura. Seremos, tu, Athena y yo

-Así que las cabezas del clan, El Clan Yagami Team

Pronto Fudo comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a su padre hablar con su tía, intento ponerse de pie para poder saludar pero se distrajo con su teléfono celular para ver la hora y claramente se podía notar que como buen adolescente se le había hecho tarde para asistir a clases

-Demonios, llegaré tarde, Hola tía, nos veremos al terminar las clases.

-que no se te olviden las inscripciones- grito Akiha

-No tía, a y Oye papá, puedo manejar una de las motocicletas.

Iori sólo asintió con la cabeza, Fudo corrió hacia su habitación para ponerse lo más rápido que pudo el uniforme, corrió hacia la cochera de la mansión para tomar las llaves y un casco para así poder acelerar y tratar de llegar puntual a la escuela. Para su buena suerte vio a sus amigos llegar igual de tarde que él, así que solo estacionó la motocicleta y entró con ellos.

Ya en el salón de clases y milagrosamente no llego el profesor, nuestros herederos se sentaron a hablar un poco a cerca de la situación que posiblemente esté ocurriendo en estos momentos, a excepción de uno, Fudo, que por su parte se encontraba mirando hacia el patio de la escuela, a lo lejos siempre acostumbraba ver al mismo estudiante para ayudarlo cuando lo molesten.

-oye Kenichi, no notas algo diferente en osamu?-Pregunto Fudo observando a aquel chico un poco más inquieto de lo usual.

\- ¿a quién?- Pregunto Kenichi

\- A Osamu… el chico al que siempre molestan por ser un poco callado

-haaa… ya me acorde, pero ahora que lo mencionas, para mí se ve igual de aburrido que de costumbre

\- Entonces te falta ser más observador

\- Parece que ese chico te importa mucho… ¿acaso tú y él son amigos o algo así?

-Creo que no, pero siento que nos oculta algo, que es alguien más, que...

-Que tal vez deberías dejar de pensar tanto en un don nadie como él y preocuparte más por el torneo

-Creo que tienes razón, aun así iré a hablar con él.

Fudo se levantó de su banca para salir del salón y dirigirse a el patio en donde se encontraba Osamu.

Ya en el patio Fudo quedó realmente sorprendido.

Aquellos jóvenes que molestaban a Osamu, fueron terriblemente masacrados a golpes,

-malditos humanos abusivos, pronto los mataré sin ninguna preocupación, pronto sus almas y sus cuerpos serán borrados de la fas de la tierra- dijo Orochi con la voz de Osamu, sosteniendo a uno de los jóvenes, solo dio una risa desquiciada aventandolo al suelo y después empezó a Caminar hacía la entrada

-Oye, ¿a donde vas?- grito Fudo

-Sera mejor que no digas nada Yagami, pronto llegará tu turno.

Fudo decidió entrar al salón de clases, las clases se reanudaron y solo, sólo hasta el final de las clases todos los peleadores de esa escuela se reunieron en los pasillos a excepción de una.

-Muy bien hermano, listo para terminar con Orochi- dijo Kumi

-Yo no me confiaría mucho, hay algo aquí que no me gusta- dijo Takara

-Trata de controlarte Kumi, tenemos que actuar con cuidado para no fallar- dijo Fudo

-Lo se, pero este es nuestro primer torneo, no puedo evitar estar nerviosa

-Bueno suerte a todos, nosotras nos iremos a inscribir ahora- Dijo Kyoko acompañada de los hermanos Yabuki

-Aunque ya se sabe que nosotros ganaremos-dijo Katsumi

-mejor no cantes victoria prima, tenemos una gran competencia aqui- dijo Hoshi

-Eso ya se vera, vámonos, a y Katsumi tu nos acompañarás a las inscripciones-mencionó Kyoko llevándose a Katsumi

Una vez que se fueron, Fudo, sin decir palabra alguna, empezó a caminar hacia su salón de clases, a todos les pareció extraño, pero igual lo siguieron para ver qué pasaria.

Fudo se quedó viendo a Kiwa sentada en una de las ventanas desde la puerta, no tenía palabras para hablar con ella, así que dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

-A donde crees que vas, vamos habla con ella, está es tu oportunidad- dijo Kumi

-Sera mejor que lo hagas ahora, puede que en un futuro cercano ya no tengas oportunidad- dijo Takara

-Así que ahora vas a entrar y hablaras con ella, quieras o no- dijo Kyoto.

Entre todos empezaron a empujar por la espalda a Fudo, este imponía resistencia.

-No, no lo voy a hacer, ya déjenme de empujar idiotas- Gritó Fudo.

Kiwa reconoció ese grito, al voltear a la puerta vio que Fudo fue empujado hacía dentro del salón, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque después volteo la mirada.

-Oye, Kiwa…- dijo fudo, esta se sonrojo, bajo la mirada, su corazón le latia tan rápido que pronto la timidez le ganaba.

-qué… que… que quieres.

-solo quería hablar, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando me hablabas más.

-no será al revés, desde la fiesta de Katsumi me empezaste a evadir, ¡DESDE QUE ELLA TE BESO TU ME EMPEZASTE A APARTAR DE TI!

-Pe… Pero- ese último comentario realmente dejo sin habla a Fudo, que pronto se dio cuenta que era cierto, desde aquel beso cada que se encontraban siempre bajaba la cabeza, daba medía vuelta-Realmente lo lamento, nunca me di cuenta de eso, en serio lo lamento.

-Que lo lamentas, por favor, tu sabías que te quería, siempre trate de demostrarlo, incluso cuando llegaste demasiado mal al cuartel yo te cuide.

Kiwa rompió en llanto, quizo salir corriendo pero fue detenida del brazo, ella volteo a ver a Fudo quien estaba con la mirada al suelo, una pequeña sonrisa y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-en la fiesta, quería correr tras de ti, pero el idiota de Hiroyuki me detuvo, me golpeó y después empezamos a pelear, pero después corrí tras de ti, pero ya no te encontré.

-¿En serio?

-si

-Sabia qué en el fondo no la quieres a ella,

-No, para nada, siempre la vi como una amiga.

-¿una amiga?

\- si

-bueno, realmente eso ya no importa, vámonos… tenemos que llegar a las inscripciones

-Oye- Fudo tomo a Kiwa de ambas manos, dándole la vuelta rápidamente y la beso sorprendiendola

-¡SIIIIIII!- Grito Kumi desde afuera del aula puesto a que había estado espiándolos

Ahora ya pareja, Fudo y Kiwa se sorprendieron, Fudo olvidó que lo estaban observando y Kiwa realmente no se lo esperaba.

-Saben, llevo tantos años tratando de unirlos …

-Callate Kumi, arruinas el momento, mejor vámonos, mamá ya mandó un auto por nosotros-dijo Kyoto dándole un buen golpe

-Pero no tenías por qué golpearme :'3

 ***hace pocos momentos, zona de inscripciones***

-" Señoras y señores, hacemos esta cobertura especial desde el lugar de inscripciones, un lugar lleno de música y un buen ambiente, una seguridad privada demasiado reforzada, pronto y esperemos pronto llegue el primer equipo"

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando esas puertas se abrieron, todos quedaron asombrados al tratarse de un equipo de mixtamente ya conocido, pero seguía siendo uno de los favoritos.

-"Con ustedes, el primer equipo, campeón de un torneo donde sólo participaron jóvenes menores de entre 16 y 18 años, K.Y. Team, conformados por la hija del peleador genio e hija e hijo del aprendiz del mismo, ahora unas cortas preguntas.

-Señorita, será usted quien se lleve la victoria también este año?

-No lo dudo, se que vienen nuevos peleadores, algunos conocidos nuestros pero nada de que preocuparse

-y sus padres, ambos pelearan este año? ¿Veremos el regreso de Kyo Kusanagi?

-Sera mejor que ustedes mismos lo vean.

El Japón Team abrió las puertas de la sala, siendo Kyo Kusanagi quien entraría comandando el equipo,

-Señor Kusanagi, ¿Qué siente regresar a estos torneos?

-Se siente bien, aunque no será fácil ganar.

-¿Cuál es la razón para que Goro Daimon No participe este año?

-Se retiró de las arenas de combate hace poco, ahora entrena a sus hijos y más jóvenes para futuras competencias

-estas preguntas son para usted sr. Yabuki, ¿Lo invitaron o se unió usted mismo a este equipo? Y ¿Sus hijos recibieron el mismo entrenamiento del clan Kusanagi?

-Ambos Yabuki recibieron un entrenamiento del clan, además su madre, Mallin les enseño algo aunque no sea mucho, además el mismo Goro me pidió que me uniera debido a su salida

-Benimaru Nikaido, ¿Hemos escuchado que dejó una gira de modelaje tras el nuevo torneo de KOF, es cierto?

-No puedo negarlo, he tenido participación perfecta en KOF, así que no podía fallar en este caso.

\- una última pregunta, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe del paradero de Athena Asamiya, desapareció de las cámaras hace años, y suponemos que ustedes saben algo?

Pronto se escuchó un grito de otro de los reporteros del lugar, Athena Asamiya es lo que de escuchaba, pronto se formó una gran círculo de gente rodeando a la antigua idol.

-Señorita Athena ¿acaso ha venido de espectadora o entrará al torneo?

-Por supuesto que entraré, sólo que esta vez no me acompañan mis antiguos compañeros.

-¿ A que se refiere?

Akiha iba entrando, Athena la presentó con todos loa reporteros.

-Ella es Akiha Yagami, mi cuñada, es su primer torneo, sólo espero que le valla bien.

-¿acaso dijo su cuñada?

-Si, me casé con Iori Yagami.

Todos se sorprendieron, nunca se esperaron que una de las Idols de hace tiempo pudiera llegar a enamorarse de un tipo de mala reputación, Iori entró a la sala, los reporteros dieron 3 pasos hacia atrás.

-Sera mejor irnos a inscribir, antes de que se hagan de miedo- dijo Akiha en tono burlón con una típica sonrisa sádica

-Con ustedes, este fue lo que al parecer son las 3 cabezas del clan Yagami.

Kyo no pudo evitar ver a su antigua amiga, quien ahora portaba detalles del clan Yagami en su ropa como la luna en cuarto creciente

Muchos equipos llegaron al lugar, Desde Fatal Fury Team conformados ahora por Terry, Mary y Rock, un Shiranui Team conformados por Andy, May y Katsumi, un nuevo Ikari Team conformado por los hijos de Ralp Grey y Kimberli y la hija de Clark, Sumille. Faltaban más equipos, muchos comentaban sobre la esperada llegada de el K' Team, se comentaba mucho sobre su tal vez participación o no.

 ***Estacionamiento del lugar***

Herederos Yata, Yagami, Kusanagi y Dash llegaron al lugar de inscripciones, a lo lejos se veía al K' Team, Kula, K' y Maxima.

-Esta no es Kiwa K'- dedujo Maxima señalando al lugar donde ellos estaban.

-Tienes razón, es Mi hija, y Viene con sus amigos-Dijo Kula muy animada

-Uno de ellos parece ser que es algo más que un amigo ¿ No crees K'?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Maxima?

-Por sus manos, los amigos no se toman con tanta dulzura las manos

-Maxima tiene razón, además … ¿ese no es el hijo de Iori y Athena?

K' en ese momento quiso abalanzarse contra Fudo pero fue detenido por Maxima tomándolo con ambos brazos.

-Lo mató, lo mató, lo mató, lo mató…..- decía K' sin parar.

Los herederos entraron al lugar, llamando la atención de todos.

-Mira Iori, tu hijo viene bien acompañado ¿ No creés? -Mencionaba Athena, Iori sólo volteaba su cabeza ignorando lo que pasaba.

Los reporteros no tardaron en acorralar a cada uno, demasiadas preguntas y muchas respuestas, al final los equipos de esos 6 jóvenes quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Hiroyuki Kusanagi, Fudo Yagami y Kyoto Kagura representando un equipo juvenil de los 3 clanes sagrados, ellos eran el new three sacred teasures team, después, Kiwa Dash, Takara Yata y Kumi Yagami representaban la leyenda que el antiguo Asamiya relato formando el power clans team

Todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba presentarse en el lugar para ser trasladados a la arena de combate, esperaron un rato mientras eran acomodados los enfrentamientos para cada equipo.

A lo lejos de la arena se escucharon unos cuantos aplausos altaneros llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a los peleadores.

La puerta principal nuevamente se habría y se podía divisar la silueta de un joven...


	19. capítulo 18: orígenes

Capítulo 18: origenes

-¿Osamu?- dijo Fudo

\- ¿tu lo conoces Fudo? – pregunto Athena viendo la expresión de su hijo

-si, es un alumno de intercambio que llegó hace unos meses, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

El joven comenzó a acercarse más y más a la arena donde estaban los peleadores pero no estaba completamente solo, los 4 Reyes celestiales venían con el, Yamazaki, Saiki, Mukai, Magaki, Igniz Y Zero venían con el, además de 2 encapuchados que venían puestos a los costados de todos.

-Veo con impresión que todos los bastardos que han interferido en nuestros planes están aquí- dijo Saiki

\- no nos olvidemos de la basura de sus Hijos, si creían que nos derrotarían se equivocan, está pelea será realmente una masacre- menciono Magaki

-Idiotas, todos ustedes humanos incompetentes, a caso no se han fijado en el nuevo clan de Orochi, mi clan- dijo Orochi en el cuerpo y Voz de su envase.

-¿Dijiste tu Clan?- interrumpió Terry.

-Exactamente Bogard, mi clan, un nuevo Clan, uno mucho más fuerte, con algunas correcciones y un solo objetivo.

-¿A qué te refieres con correcciones?- Mencionó Ralph.

-Para permanecer en este mundo tuve que mandar a alguien con el poder suficiente para alterar las dimensiones, traernos nuevamente a este mundo que desde un principio me pertenece, pero para lograrlo, mis heraldos tuvieron que actuar desde hace años, creando una brecha de tiempo lo suficientemente grande como para crear a ese alguien.

-¿ heraldos? – dijo Kyo

-Personas no humanas, las cree con el fin de esclavizar a los humanos, habló de Aquellos del pasado o los de la tierra Distante, lamentablemente fueron detenidos por el clan de la luz.

-Entonces todo este tiempo has actuado a nuestras espaldas- dijo Athena

-Por supuesto, incluso, Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi y Chizuru Kagura creyeron que realmente me habían sellado hace años, lo único que sellaron era un falso cuerpo que fue creado con mi ADN, gracias a la tecnología de NESTS, sólo necesitaron Un poco de la sangre de Iori Yagami.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, te mataremos y tu y todos se extinguirán- Agregó Fudo.

Orochi Abandonó el cuerpo y por fin hizo su aparición en un acto de furia

-En cerio creés eso, como puedes asegurarlo, sólo por que tu estúpido ancestro te lo dijo, yo mismo modifique la leyenda cuando tuve oportunidad, los poderes de un clan antiguo casi extinto, Ja, que tontería, tal vez pueden reencarnar físicamente pero no espiritualmente, ni siquiera sus poderes son los mismos.

\- Bueno nos vemos, tenemos que empezar con nuestro plan, un plan en el que no pueden interferir- dijo Igniz

Iori y Fudo no aguantaron más la furia, lanzaron flamas purpuras por el suelo, pero uno de los encapuchados las detuvo, la capucha se cayó y todos desaparecieron.

-Eran simples hologramas- dijo K'

-A que te refieres, se veía muy realista- dijo Athena

-Siempre que sentía la presencia de Orochi, mi guante se descontrolaba, pero ahora no fue así.

-el poder de los Kusanagi reacciona en contra de Orochi, ahora que lo dices creo que puedes tener razón- dijo Kyo.

-Malditos, nos engañaron, y ese estúpido ancestro nos vio la cara- dijo Iori.

-Tenemos que ir tras ellos, si nos quedamos aquí, no pasará mucho tiempo para que ellos empiecen una masacre- dijo. Sumille Still

Todos los peleadores de KOF salieron afuera para tratar de averiguar quién transmitió el holograma, para su mala suerte no encontraron a nadie.

-¡Encontré la señal del holograma!- Gritó Maxima

No tardaron mucho en llegar helicópteros a las calles de lugar de inscripción, los reporteros sólo transmitían el como nuestros KOF subían a cada helicóptero sin dar tanto detalle de lo acontecido, hasta que algo paso…

 ***Cuarteles Ikari***

-Sera mejor que también nosotros partamos de aquí- dijo Chizuru quien monitoreaba los sucesos.

\- El lugar es algo desconocido, hay bosques espesos y muy poca movilidad, sean cautelosos, Leona, Whip, Clark los dejo en sus manos- dijo Heirden

Whip, Clark, Leona y Chizuru salieron de los cuarteles, una vez afuera, todos subieron a un helicóptero, una vez en el aire, notaron que las aves no se movían, se mantenían quietas en pleno cielo, todo esto fue raro, pero mientras más volaban veían que en las calles nadie ni nada se movía, como si todos se encontrarán paralizados.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, Chizuru y compañía alcanzaron a todos los demás peleadores, por medio de las radios empezaron a comunicarse.

-Ya se dieron cuenta, nadie se mueve, todos están quietos.- dijo Kumi

-Tanto las aves, como las personas que están abajo no se mueven ni un poco- dijo Clark

-Creen que Orochi tenga algo que ver- dijo Kyo

-Si es que el esta controlando el tiempo, ¿Por qué carajo nosotros somos los únicos que nos movemos?- Pregunto Terry.

-¿Por qué?, Sera acaso una trampa- dijo K'

Pronto, los Helicópteros entraron en una gran cortina de neblina demasiado densa, era inútil tratar de ver a través de ella, se escuchaban ruidos extraños, máquinas en movimiento Y un gran sonido agudo.

El aire se sentía diferente, faltaba la respiración mientras más se internaban en la niebla.

Todos los Helicópteros aterrizaron, todos los peleadores se dispusieron a buscar a Orochi y de una vez acabar con el, por lo que tomaron distintos caminos, los únicos que si permanecieron juntos son los herederos de Iori, Kyo, K' y Chizuru.

Por su parte, los padre de estos tomaron una ruta distinta a ellos.

-¿Crees que tus hijos estén bien?- Pregunto Athena

-Confía en ellos Athena, Crecieron Juntos, saben cuidarse por si solos, además ya no son unos niños- Dijo Chizuru

-Además debes de recordar que sus poderes no son como los nuestros cuando peleamos contra Orochi- Dijo Kyo

-No lo sé aquí hay algo que no me agrada – habló Iori.

-es muy raro que hables así Iori, No crees que….- Dijo Athena.

-A mi también me desagrada lo que está pasando- dijo K'.

A lo lejos, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, la pelea había dado inicio, y con esto un posible fin de la raza humana.


	20. capítulo 19: Enfrentando al pasado

Este capítulo se dividirá en 2 partes, algo así como capítulos simultaneos.

Bueno empecemos con esto (Casi el final)

Capitulo 19 (Parte 1).

Enfrentando al pasado.

El bosque era demasiado grande como para encontrar a alguien, mientras más pasos daban Hiroyuki, Kyoko, Takara y Kyoto el bosque empezaba a volverse una desesperación, hasta que encontraron una enorme bodega, la curiosidad los invadió por completo, por lo cual decidieron entrar a averiguar qué es lo que había dentro, para grata sorpresa de ellos no había nada.

-Fue una pérdida de tiempo, aquí no hay absolutamente nada- dijo Hiro

\- No lo creo, siento la presencia de Orochi en este lugar, como si todo estuviese rodeado de el- aclaro Kyoto

-Con que aquí están- se escuchó lo voz de un hombre entrando por la bodega.

\- será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, no creo que encontremos algo interesante papá-dijo Kyoko

-Te equívocas, mientras más nos acercamos a la puerta Orochi se hace menos débil, eso significa que alguien de los Orochi esta aquí- afirmó Takara

-Lo buscaremos, y acabaremos con el- informo la castaña a los demás

Pronto, el sonido de árboles cayendo al suelo hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

-Ustedes encuentren al Orochi,yo iré a ver qué está pasando allá fuera- Dijo Kyo

-No te preocupes padre, eso haremos

Kyo se separó de los chicos deseándoles suerte mientras el se dirigía al bosque, los cuatro herederos comenzaron a adentrarse en la inmensa bodega, con cada paso que daban podían sentir la presencia más fuerte, la falta de iluminación dificultaba ver a través de la bodega incluso utilizando el fuego de los jóvenes Kusanagi como linterna.

-Chicos encontré algo aquí- dijo Kyoko mirando una extraña máquina

-Miren, tiene algo dentro de ella-menciono el menor de los Kusanagi

-No creo que sea algo Hiro, más bien parece alguien

-¿Qué quieres decir con alguien hermana?

-Fijense bien, parece ser una persona

Los chicos miraron de todos los ángulos que podian Y efectivamente, parecía ser una persona la que se encontraba en el interior, después de tanto mirarla escucharon que las puertas de la bodega se cerraban dejando a los herederos dentro comenzando a desconfiar de su .

-Valla, valla, pero si son los mocosos que se Han atrevido a retarnos ... Rápido sus nombres

-No vales la pena pero en fin, mi nombre es Kusanagi Hiroyuki Y seré quien te elimine

-Por favor, no me hagas reír ¿Tu Y quien más mocoso?

-Yo también, soy Kusanagi Kyoko Y como heredera mayor los haré pagar por todos problemas que Han causado

-Nosotras los apoyamos… Soy Kagura Takara

-Y yo Kagura Kyoto

-Bien entonces nosotros los de la tierra distante tendremos el honor de acabar con ustedes- casi inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer diversos guerreros rodeándo a los jóvenes, ninguno de ellos bajo la guardia en ningún momento, la batalla comenzaba Y aunque parecían estar en total desventaja, realmente parecían estar ganando.

 ***Dentro del bosque***

Kyo se adentraba en lo más profundo del bosque hasta que se detuvo en seco tras poder ver cómo del cielo caía un rayo, gracias a eso pudo saber a qué dirección ir por lo que no perdió más tiempo.

Después de mucho correr Kyo se encontraba en medio de una pelea devastadora, por un lado estaban dos hombres, contra ellos dos eran nadamás y nada menos que Benimaru Nikaido Y el ex alumno de Kyo, Shingo Yabuki.

-Hey Benimaru, Shingo

-Hah, Kusanagi-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Escuche ruidos extraños provenientes de esta parte del bosque así que vine a ayudar

-Eso no era necesario Kyo, Shingo Y yo los estamos entreteniendo bastante bien, mejor ve Y busca a tus hijos.

-Se donde están Y se que estaran bien, por el momento ocupemonos de estos payasos.

Kyo se colocó en posición de combate Y sin ningún aviso continuó otra batalla entre veteranos Y aquellos del pasado.

 ***En la bodega***

Hiroyuki se encontraba peleando con todo su espíritu, no sedia ante ningún movimiento aunque su oponente lo dejaba atrás por mucho tanto en experiencia como en poder pero este no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Entre todos los golpes que se lanzaban, Hiroyuki fue atacado en el estómago haciendo que este quedará en en el suelo.

-Tonto, … mi hermana golpea más fuerte que tú

-Maldito arrogante- el Dios enfureció aún más Y comenzó a lanzar ataques más poderosos que los anteriores

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Mukai

El Dios no se tomó tiempo para responder, simplemente enfutecio más Y atacó con más rencor; las chicas no se quedaban atrás, las gemelas Y la joven Kusanagi se habían encargado de los miembros de aquellos del pasado Y ahora entre las tres, se enfrentaban a Magaki.

 ***En el bosque***

-Benimaru, Shingo ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- cuestionó Kyo en el momento que terminó con el último de sus oponentes

-Kyo, durante las inscripciones nos enteramos de todo lo sucedido, no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados así que decidimos ayudar… ¿No es así Shingo?

-Claro que si pero… Kusanagi-san hay algo que tiene que saber

-¿Qué pasa Shingo?

-Es sobre Kushinada-san ella fue…

-¡¡¡SHINGO!!!

Una flama oscura, una pequeña pero potente flama desató un caos en el cuerpo de el ex estudiante, atravesando su pecho como una daga haciendo que este se desvaneciera frente a sus compañeros de pelea.

-Shingo resiste por favor- el rubio tomó el cuerpo del ex estudiante para tratar de acomodar lo junto a él, Benimaru tomó un trazo de su ropa para tratar de detener la hemorragia, mientras Kyo trataba de encontrar al responsable.

-¡Haste presente maldito cobarde!

-De acuerdo, sólo no hagas aquí un drama Kyo Kusanagi- un hombre encapuchado salió dentre los arbustos siendo seguido por otro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraron entre ellos Y comenzaron a reir maliciosamente mientras veían al castaño sufrir poco a poco

-No necesitas preguntarlo, por que eso ya lo sabes- ambos hombres dejaron ver claramente sus rostros haciendo que Kyo dibujara una mueca de odio Y rencor mientras trataba de contenerse.

-¡Malditos!- el castaño comenzó a hacercarse Y se colocó en posición de batalla esperando lo mismo de su oponente

-Tanto vale la pena ese estorbo como para arriesgarse a morir- se burló Yagami mientras señalaba a Shingo

-¡No lo llames estorbo!, El es una gran persona, es cierto que era un poco molesto en algunas ocasiones pero jamás se rindió por más complicada que fuera la situación, el siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudar en todo momento asi que si, el vale mucho no sólo como para mi, también para su familia Y el resto de sus amigos.

-Desgraciadamente no tenemos el interés de pelear contra ti, eso solo seria un retraso para nuestros planes.

-¡Maldito infeliz¡- Kyo corrió hacia donde estaban parados Yagami Y Kusanagi, pero antes de que el pudiera atacarlos, ellos se habían rodeado de el fuego obscuro Y desaparecieron al instante.

Kyo solamente apretó el puño e inmediatamente volvió a donde estaban Shingo Y Benimaru, se colocó junto a Benimaru, mientras veían como su herida empeoraba

-Kusanagi-san, Nikaido-san, lo siento… lo heche… a perder otra vez

-No hables ahora tonto, te vas a recuperar- aclaro el rubio mientras mantenía su herida cubierta

-Por favor… salven a la humanidad… otra vez… no los dejen ganar

-Hey Shingo, Shingo, idiota no cierres los ojos- el castaño trato de hacer reaccionar el cuerpo de su alumno pero ya era tarde, el estaba muerto, se fue con una sonrisa, sus latidos, su respiración, todo dentro de él se detuvo despidiéndose de este mundo.

Kyo se puso de pie tratando de disimular su odio Y tristeza, al igual que él, Benimaru también se puso de pie y fue con su compañero

-Fue secuestrada

-¿Qué?- pregunto el castaño haciendo que el rubio agachara la mirada

-Yuki fue secuestrada nuevamente por el clan de Orochi

-Tenemos que encontarla, no voy a permitir que nadie más muera

-¿pero a donde iremos, no vez que estamos en un bosque?

-Acompañame, se donde puede haber una pista de ello

Kyo Y Benimaru comenzaron a correr dejando atrás el cuerpo de Shingo, debían darse prisa si querían llegar a tiempo.

 ***En la bodega***

Hiroyuki se veía ya muy cansado, parecía que la resistencia de ese Dios era totalmente infinita, lo mismo sucedía con las chicas…

-Es imposible, no importa cuantos golpes les hemos ellos no parecen inmutarse- dijo Takara mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-¿Entonces como acabamos con ellos?- cuestionó el menor de los Kusanagi mientras veía a ambas deidades hacercarse contra ellos.

-Primero tienemos que destruir la máquina para que ellos puedan perder poder Y así les ganaremos- habló una joven totalmente desconocida para los cuatro herederos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – cuestionó el joven Kusanagi

-Mi madre me lo explico, pero hay que tener cuidado con la persona que está en el núcleo

-¿Quién carajo eres?

-Mi nombre es Liseth Crimson, hace algunos días mi padre Ash Crimson fue atacado por su antepasado, Saiki el Dios del tiempo, si logramos sacar a mi padre de ahí, Saiki perderá contra la mente de papá, esos dos perderán una gran parte de su poder y el tiempo volera a la normalidad

-entiendo… ¡Hey Kyoko encargaré de Mukai, gemelas ustedes de Magaki!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del almacén y vieron a dos personas entrar, al principio pensaron que serían más enemigos pero al hacercarse pudieron divisarlos con mayor facilidad

-Padre volviste, pero ¿Qué hace aquí usted Nikaido-san?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Padre, estamos peleando contra esos dos sujetos, pero no te preocupes, ella tiene un plan para acabar con ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Señor Kusanagi, mi nombre es Liseth Crimson, por favor no desconfíe de mi, estoy al tanto de todo lo que a sucedido, mi madre Elisabeth Blantorche me envió para ayudar.

-De acuerdo, Benimaru ayudemos a entretener a Magaki Y Mukai

Ambos corrieron a ayudar a las herederas mientras que Hiroyuki y Liseth fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia donde se encontraba la máquina sin ser vistos por ninguna de las deidades.

Una vez que estuvieron lo más cerca posible trataron de examinar la para tratar de destruirla sin la necesidad de matar a Ash

-¿Cómo sabremos que será tu padre el que salga de ahí Y no su antepasado?

-Mamá me explico que mi padre ahora tenía una mejor fuerza de voluntad, Y como su existencia ya no depende totalmente de Saiki será sencillo destruirlo si mi padre recupera inmediatamente su conciencia.

-Ya veo

Ambos jóvenes retrocedieron tres pasos colocándose al costado de la máquina, se prepararon Y al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus flamas haciendo que está explatara atrallendo la atención de todos.

-Malditos mocosos que es lo que han hecho- exclamó Mukai mientras veía como el aparato dejaba de funcionar

-Insolente no te distraigas de la pelea- Takara sorprendió al dios con una patada en el vientre mientras que su hermana realizaba una esfera de luz para impactar la contra su rival, de esta manera Mukai perdió temporalmente sus habilidades- Ahora Kyoko

La heredera Kusanagi realizó un orochinagi directo considerando el cuerpo del dios haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

-Parece que ya no eres tan rudo- se bufó la castaña haciendo una mueca de satisfacción.

Por su parte, Magaki tuvo la misma suerte que su compañero Y terminó siendo derrotado por Kyo Y Benimaru.

-Kyo, en la máquina pasa algo extraño- le advirtió el rubio señalando a tres siluetas entre la cortina de humo.

Los cinco se acercaron lo más pronto posible para poder divisar mejor las imágenes, observaron a Hiroyuki tratando de proteger a la peli azul Y es que ella tenía razón, hasta que su padre no recuperará el control en su cuerpo, el dominio lo mantendría Saiki.

-Valla valla, pero que tenemos aquí, Kyo Kusanagi ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Saiki observando con arrogancia al castaño

-Padre ¿Lo conoces?- interrogó Kyoko al ver el rostro tan nervioso de su padre

-Ash… no, Saiki ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es claro, he vuelto a tomar venganza de todos ustedes Y talvez también con las nuevas caras que veo.

-Maldito, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Bueno, ya que insistes, primero voy a eliminarlos a ustedes , empezando por ti- Saiki señaló a la peli azul haciendo que está retrocediera de miedo hasta que al fin se armó de valor Y tomó la palabra estando aún detrás del joven Kusanagi

\- Pa… padre, yo se que aún estás ahí, p… por favor reacciona- Liseth se tomó de los brazos estando al borde de las lágrimas- ¡No te dejes vencer ese no eres tú, por favor despierta!

De alguna manera el llanto de la joven llegó hasta el sub conciente de Ash haciendo que reaccionara poco a poco Y estaba luchando contra su propio antepasado.

-Maldito, tu tocas a mi hija Y me las pagarás

-Infeliz, acaso no lo recuerdas, yo muero tu mueres, así son las cosas

-No ahora, mi espíritu se acostumbró a vivir sin tu existencia que ya no es necesario que estés presente.

-¿Qué?

Ash estaba forcejeando de alguna manera su mente haciendo que poco a poco la existencia de Saiki desapareciera hasta que lo hizo totalmente.

-¿Ash? ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Kyo aún dudando que fuese el totalmente

-NESTS llegó a las puertas de mi hogar, me secuestraron Y trageron a este almacén, al parecer tenían todo listo, hicieron surgir a Saiki dentro de mi ser Y nos encerraron en aquella máquina para manipular el tiempo Y espacio

-¿ dijiste NESTS?

-Asi es, al parecer también se aliaron con Orchi para destruir a la humanidad

\- ¿Y que estamos esperando? Hay que encontrar a los demás

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron fuera del almacén para buscar a los demás peleadores y acabar con esto de una vez por todas

 ***En otra parte***

-¡¿Cómo que la máquina fue destruida?!- interrogó muy enojado Orochi

-Calmese mi señor, no hay manera de que…

-¡Cállate Goenitz, No cabe duda que esos payasos no eran más que una bola de imbéciles

-¿Qué plenea hacer?

-Tendremos que ayudar a el infeliz de Igniz para que pueda derrotarlos antes de que impidan mi resurrección en cuerpo Y no sólo en forma.

-Ya entiendo, haré que preparen todo para el sacrificio de la Kushinada


	21. Capitulo 19 Parte 2

**Capítulo 19**

 **Enfrentando el pasado** **(parte 2)**

Tras escuchar la explosión, tanto Fudo y compañía, como Iori y Compañía decidieron separarse y encontrar a los demás.

Cual fue su sorpresa, Fudo, Kiwa y Kumi quienes se dirigieron al lugar de la explosión, se toparon con alguien de quienes sólo habían escuchado historias, relatos de sus padres, y las pocas noticias que aún salían después de muchos años de su muerte.

En la pelea, se encontraban Terry y familia, Rock, Andy y familia, pero en el enemigo, se notaba distinto.

-Sienten….lo … mismo que yo- dijo Kiwa

-Si, el poder de Orochi, logro conseguirlo después de varios intentos- dijo Fudo.

La pelea era extraordinaria, Terry hacia todo lo que podia para detener a Rugal, tras conseguir el poder de Orochi que el mismo le otorgó, se volvió casi invencible.

Fudo y compañía fueron con Mary, quien estaba recostada en el suelo, tal vez inconsciente.

-Fudo, Aún esta viva, tenemos que ayudarla.- dijo Kumi demasiado preocupada.

-Por favor, ayuden a mi madre, quizo protegernos, pero recibió un Káiser Weve de esa bestia- dijo Keiichi

-No te preocupes Amigo, la curaremos, Kumi Hazlo- Gritó Fudo

Kumi, con su poder psíquico, curó las heridas de Mary, aunque esta seguía inconsciente, puesto que ninguno de ellos entreno tanto técnicas de curación.

-Cura a los demás, Kiwa, debes proteger a los demás, ayudaré a Terry- Dijo Fudo

Al darse la vuelta, Terry calló al suelo, Andy, May y Katsumi corrieron para atacar por sorpresa a Rugal, pero uso Su Dark Barrier.

-Primero mataré a tu hija Bogard, Luego tu esposa, terminando con tu hermano si es que sigue vivo para cuando te mate- dijo Rugal.

-No si yo te mató primero, Berstein- Gritó Fudo mientras corría para hacerle frente a Rugal.

La pelea comenzó, Rugal no dejaba que Fudo le diera un golpe, aunque pareciera que Fudo llevaba la ventaja, pero no duró demasiado, Fudo resbaló, Rugal aprovecho el momento y le dio un certero golpe en el estómago, y no paro hasta que Fudo calló de rodillas, una escena devastadora, Kiwa veía quería ir a ayudarle, pero tras continuar la pelea, Fudo se levantó como si nada.

-Dime que no fue ese todo tu poder Rugal

-Pero que demonios ….

-Bien creo que ahora es mi turno de atacar, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente por atacar a mis amigos- Fudo tenía una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, pareciera que perdió el control de el mismo, como si el instinto de un Yagami empezará a salir.

Fudo corrió hacia Rugal, golpeándolo en el estómago y asotando su cabeza en el suelo, haciéndolo explotar en fuego, después lo levanto y lo tomo del cuello, asfixiándolo, le daba golpe tras golpe sin darle un respiro, .

Los Bogard solamente se limitaban a observar la bestial batalla que tenían frente a ellos, no podían creer que una persona de esa edad tuviera tan grandes fortalezas.

Finalmente Fudo dejó sin aliento y sin fuerza a Rugal, este muy confiado ya con su enemigo en el piso comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos hasta que…

-¡Hermano cuidado!- grito Kumi atrayendo la atención del Yagami quien sólo volteo rápidamente recibiendo un golpe dejándolo muy lejos

-oye niño no tienes que hacer esto tu solo- le dijo Terry mientras trataba de ayudar al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie

-Te guste o no voy a ayudarte

-tch

-" valla, al principio cuando escuché hablar sobre el hijo de Yagami pensé que sería idéntico a él, ahora veo mi error, este muchacho tiene el coraje y el deseo de proteger como su madre pero siempre con la confianza de su padre"- pensaba el mayor de los Bogar mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla.

-Señor Bogard

-Que sucede jovencita?

-Yo pelearé a lado de mi hermano, usted debe proteger a su familia, además no creo que resista mucho tiempo- aclaro Kumi, aún que más bien le estaba dando una orden, ella se veía diferente, cambio su semblante alegre por uno frío y se podía notar bastante decidida

-Pero él …

-¡Nada de peros señor!- esta lo miro directamente a los ojos, su mirada era idéntica a la de su padre- usted tiene a sus hijos exhaustos, su hermano y familia ya no están en condiciones de seguir en esta batalla al igual que usted

-Necesito pelear es mi responsabilidad

-Mi hermana tiene razon- el pelirrojo alargó un suspiro y terminó dando un golpe sorpresa a el rubio dejándolo en el suelo- si ya no puede ni aguantar esto lo más probable es que muera intentando ser un héroe, entienda que el tiempo del "Lobo solitario" se acabó… ahora es el turno de una nueva generación

Sin más que decir ambos Yagami se teletransportaron lo más cerca de Rugal quien ya estaba más dispuesto que nunca para lanzar sus ataques.

La pelea era increíble, se sabía que Rugal era un hombre muy fuerte, pero ahora con el poder de Orochi parecía casi invencible.

Mientras los Yagami peleaban, Kiwa ayudaba a que los demás se alejaran y con su poder de hielo creo un muro para evitar que los ataques los lastimaran.

-Ellos dos no podrán ganarle – susurro con miedo Katzumi quien era abrazada por su padre, aún estaban muy lastimados

-Te equivocas, tengo fe en ellos, se que van a ganar

-Acaso eres idiota, ese hombre es una bestia y ellos no tienen experiencia, ni siquiera tienen el mismo ritmo de combate, están en total desventaja

-Los conozco desde que somos niños y tienes razón ninguno de nosotros llegamos con experiencia, pero ellos llegaron con lecciones y con extraños encuentros, no tienen el mismo ritmo a pesar de ser hermanos pero se complementan.

-¿A que te refieres con que se complementan?

-Fudo es fuerte, tiene una gran resistencia y él sabe manipular a su oponente con sus comentarios llenos de seguridad, en cambio Kumi es muy rápida, tiene una extraordinaria agilidad y sabe analizar a su oponente, pero cuando pelean juntos tiene una gran coordinación sin la necesidad de entrenar juntos

-No entiendo

-Si ese hombre es una bestia, ellos juntos son aún peor.

 ***En la pelea***

Kumi esquivaba con una gran velocidad cada ataque que Rugal trataba de darle, mientras que Fudo trataba de atacarlo por los costados, en cierto momento Rugal lanzó a una gran velocidad diversos Káiser weve, sin dar un solo comentario, fue Kumi quien corrió al frente Y utilizo un spico reflector haciendo que los ataques cambiarán de dirección por lo que Rugal no tuvo otra opción más que cubrirse con ambos brazos Y una enorme cortina de humo se extendió por todo el lugar.

-¡Malditos mocosos!- grito el hombre mientras trataba de ver a través del humo que estaba comenzando a perder densidad- No podrán ganarme con esas técnicas tan patéticas pero… Que es lo que podía esperar de los hijos de un asesino.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Fudo Y Kumi estaban escondidos de tras de un poste que se encontraba en la habitación, trataban de curarse y tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-Ese infeliz, me las pagará

-Espera hermano, si vas así lo más probable es que nos gané

-Entonces que se te ocurre

-Usemos nuestras debilidades para ganar este encuentro

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Si

-Bien, pero si me descontrol tendrás que detenerme

Fudo salió de el escondite caminando hacia donde se encontraba su rival, el estaba nervioso "¿funcionara?" Se preguntaba con cada paso que daba.

-Yo también estoy decepcionado Bernstein, pensé que el hombre más fuerte del mundo podría darme un entretenimiento digno de mi poder

-ja… te adulas a ti mismo mocoso, todos los Yagami son iguales, aunque derroten al ser mas poderoso del mundo, ustedes jamás serán vistos como heroes, siempre serán conocidos como asesinos, siempre estarán a la sombra de los Kusanagi

\- no eres más que un viejo estúpido, quieres hacerme el favor de empezar ya, me empiezo a aburrir

Rugal se arto de la confianza del pelirrojo así que corrió hacia él, lanzando patadas Y golpes, había aumentado más su velocidad y precisión asiendo que Fudo comenzará a retroceder.

 ***Lejos de ahí***

-¿Qué cree que hace al provocar a Rugal de esa manera?-Se cuestionó Andi sin comprender

-No lo se

-¿Y en donde está su hermana?

-Tampoco la veo

 ***En la pelea***

-Kumi ahora- grito el pelirrojo mientras detenía una patada

La Yagami salió de entre los escombros Y creo un círculo de fuego quedando los tres adentro de el.

-Tu no pues morir así- grito Fudo mientras lanzaba una flama por el suelo, bastante pequeña

-No me digas que te quedaste sin energía

Rugal pasó encima de la pequeña flama la cuál fue transformada en una corriente de fuego paralisando por poco tiempo.

-¡El tiempo de jugar se terminó!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes realizando la técnica característica de su padre, uno por la espalda Y el otro por el frente.

Ocho rasguños recibió de cada uno Y fue Kumi la que continuó con el ataque mientras su hermano se encongia en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

Kumi aumentaba su velocidad, dos patadas seguidas en el aire seguidas de dos tornados de fuego hicieron que Rugal cayera al suelo, ella comenzaba a perder el control por lo que dio pasó a una pequeña parte de su poder Orochi adiendola más peligrosa, ella corrió hacia su oponente haciendo una fuerte explosión de fuego, después de eso le dio lugar a su hermano quien llegaba con un disturbio de sangre muy fuerte.

El joven Yagami, se veía diferente, se veía un mayor control sobre su estado tenía los ojos más rojos que de costumbre, tomo a su adversario Y con una sonrisa demoníaca comenzó a darle diversos rodillasos sin darle un respiro, finalmente decidió arrojarlo contra un muro para lanzarle una flama binaria, de color carmesí Y púrpura la flama era tan grande que terminó por incinerar la mayoría del cuerpo de aquel dejándolo en el suelo dando sus últimos respiros.

-Esto es lo que pueden los hijos de un asesino- le reafirmo Fudo dándole una patada en la cabeza terminando con la vida de Rugal.

 ***lejos de ahí***

-Lo lograron… ¡Ellos lo lograron!- grito muy emocionado Keiichi

Kiwa ya había descongelado el muro de hielo Y sin decir nada fue corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo a lo cual este sólo correspondió

-Sabia que lo lograrían- le susurró al oído después de darle un beso en su mejilla asiendo que el se sonrojara un poco.

-Valla amigo ahora si que me sorprendieron tú Y Kumi, nunca los había visto asi

-Tanto te sorprendiste

-Claro, ahora tengo miedo de invitar a tu hermana a comer

-¿ehhh?

-Olvidalo, si no lo sentiste para mi mejor jaja

Los chicos compartieron miradas para después dirigirse a ayudar a los bogard.


	22. capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Sombras del pasado.**

Luego de esas dos peleas simultáneas, nuevamente los herederos continuaron con su camino hasta encontrarse con Kyo, Benimaru, Ash y los así como sus herederos al igual que las gemelas Kagura, al principio intercambiaron información importante hacerca de sus encuentros así como de la máquina por lo que decidieron investigar a profundidad ahora todos juntos, hasta que Kiwa por medio de un transmisor recibió un mensaje de Heirden.

"Bien hecho jóvenes peleadores, nuevamente parece ser que tienen la ventaja en esta pelea, espero una pronta respuesta, y si no, buena suerte, la guerra aún no acaba"

-Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, si iremos contra Orochi, iremos con toda nuestra fuerza- dijo Hiroyuki

-Es la primera cosa con la que concuerdo con tigo Kusanagi- Habló Fudo

-Oigan ustedes dos, creo que El señor Bogard no se encuentra bien- dijo Kumi un poco preocupada

Terry tenía una herida demasiado grande como para esconderla, no sangraba como para asustarse, pero si para prestarle atención ya que podía empeorar

-¿Te encuentras bien Papá?- Pregunto Hoshi

-no es nada de que preocuparse, puedo continuar

-Señor Bogard, no creo que pueda seguir, con el debido respeto, usted y su familia debería resguardarse aquí, quedarse donde nadie los lastimé- dijo Kyoto

-Nosotros podemos continuar, gracias a que nos curaron, estamos mejor que Cuando empezamos- agregó Keiichi bastante confiado, después de todo no quería quedarse sin hacer nada

-Y que los terminen matando, no gracias.- dijo Fudo

-¡No les permitiré hacer esto solos!, Entiendo que no soy tan fuerte como ustedes, se que me falta coraje pero no tienen que hacer todo esto solos, Fudo… déjame ayudar

-Este no es un torneo o un entretenimiento, incluso nosotros podemos terminar muertos pero eso está bien si ustedes están a salvó

-Pero…

-Ya basta Keiichi, sólo no soportaría ver a uno de mis amigos muerto- Fudo realmente se veía preocupado, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, ante eso Keiichi sólo alargó un suspiro antes de responder

-Bien, me quedaré pero tu tampoco mueras entendiste.

-Fudo, necesitamos irnos, recuerda que estamos contra reloj- dijo Kyoko

-Vamonos, a y Katsumi

-Si Fudo

-Cuida a todos, y por favor, no mueras

-vete tranquilo, deja todo en mis manos, suerte a todos, Kumi, Kiwa, den su mayor esfuerzo

-no tienes porque recordárnoslo, sólo cuida a tu familia, es lo más importante que tienes ahora- Dijo Kiwa.

Fudo, Kumi, Kiwa, Hiroyuki, Kyoko, Kyoto, Takara,Ash, Liseth, Kyo y benimaru, dejaron a los Bogard en una parte del bosque, todo el panorama era silencioso, no se escuchaba ni una sola voz, ni si quiera el canto de las aves.

-Oye Kyo, ¿Realmente esos son los hijos de Yagami? - cuestionó el rubio en un tono bajo para evitar que lo escucharan

-Es sorprendente, pero sí

-Literalmente son muy diferentes a Iori- le dijo mientras veía como Kumi conversaba con las gemelas Kagura y Fudo caminaba tomado de la mano con Kiwa

-Es lógico que sean diferentes a esa bestia, el básicamente el es la maldad en vida y su madre es una de las personas más bondadosas, además no son los típicos "Yagami" que perdieron a su madre- intervino el francés viendo de la misma manera ambas escenas.

-alto

-¿ que pasa Kumi? – pregunto Hiroyuki viendo como está cerraba los ojos y se detenía por completo, todos guardaron silencio y de igual manera se detuvieron; Fudo al ver a su hermana también cerro sus ojos y se concentró en el entorno.

-El está aquí- Afirmó el pelirrojo

-Te equivocas hermano- le informó Kumi abriendo sus ojos lentamente- se puede sentir el aura de Orochi, pero sin duda alguna el portador es diferente

-¿Diferente?- pregunto el Francés al no encontrar a una persona que no fuera Rugal, pero él ya había sido derrotado

-No importa quien sea, andando o será muy tarde- dijo con voz potente Kyo comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por el resto.

En cada paso que daban, esa energía se podía sentir más y más fuerte, no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento hasta que llegaron nuevamente al estadío donde se suponía que se llevaría acabo el torneo.

-¿Donde está?- interrogó el francés observando a su alrededor sin encontrar algo sospechoso

\- El debería estar aquí- afirmó el pelirrojo- no lo entiendo

\- Por supuesto que estoy aquí - se escuchó una voz masculina en medio de la obscuridad

\- Maldito seas, muestra te de una vez - exclamó furioso Kyo arto de la situación

Igniz salió de las sombras para mostrarse a los peleadores, pero había algo diferente en él, de alguna manera su piel era un poco más pálida de lo que los veteranos recordaban, también se veía que poseía una ligera levitación.

\- Kyo Kusanagi, recuerdo muy bien tu rostro

\- Maldito, no intentes hacer nada, vamos a derrotar te aquí y ahora

-Jaja, no me hagas reír, no tienen la fuerza suficiente para siquiera intentarlo, ahora soy muchísimo más fuerte que en el pasado

\- ¿Que quieres decir con...?

-Señor Kusanagi - lo interrumpió el mayor de los Yagami

\- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Kyo dirigiendo su mirada al chico, le llamó la atención su mirada, de alguna manera Fudo y su hermana tenían la mirada perdida en Igniz como si se tratase de un demonio

-El... El...- tartamudeo- el tiene poder puro de Orochi

\- ¡¿Que?!

Todos voltearon a verlo y efectivamente, Igniz había adquirido poder de Orochi.

\- Veo que ya lo notaron, no esperaba menos de ustedes... Pero tú... tu me eres familiar- dijo Igniz apuntando a Kiwa - ¿Quien eres?

\- Yo a ti no te conozco

-Tienes un gran parecido a dos de mis productos fallidos

\- ¿Productos? No tengo idea de que hablas, mi nombre es Kiwa Dash

\- así que ocupó el "Dash" como su apellido - alargó una sonrisa burlona- me sorprende que ese infeliz haya decidido tener una familia, dime ¿Tu padre es K'?

-Asi es, soy la hija de K' y Kula Diamond

\- Bien, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con tus padre que me cobrare contigo

-Si te atreves a tocarla te juro que te mato- intervino el pelirrojo colocándose frente de Kiwa intentando protegerla

Ante la amenaza lanzada, Igniz no dudo en ir a atacar a sus oponentes, el trío de veteranos en combate fueron los primeros en ir tras él, pidiendo a los chicos que retrocedieran.

La batalla comenzó, Kyo intentaba contrastar los ataques con su fuego, por su parte el francés trataba de hacerlo retroceder con la ayuda de Benimaru, pero no parecía tener mucho efecto.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos o no durarán mucho tiempo- expreso la castaña mirando como su padre perdía resistencia

\- Kyoko tiene razón, tenemos que ayudar al señor Kusanagi y al los otros - intervino Kyoto

-Entonces que estamos esperando vamos - grito Hiroyuki

\- Si- respondieron todos al unisono

Los jóvenes corrieron a contraatacar en cuanto vieron su oportunidad, dejando que sus superiores trataban de recuperar energías, con el paso de la situación, los jóvenes inconscientemente peleaban coordinados dificultandole a su oponente la movilidad: primero Kiwa trataba de inmovilizarlo con hielo y Kyoto la ayudaba con esferas de luz para contrarrestar los ataques de Igniz, luego Takara y Kyoko trataban de hacer que bajara la guardia con ataques múltiples y varias explosiones de fuego, cuando lo conseguían, Liseth y Kumi atraían su atención con fuego para que bajara la guardia conseguíendo una abertura para que Hiroyuki y Fudo lo golpearan con sus brazos en llamas, con varias barreras de fuego, pero parecían no dar efecto.

\- ¿Que demonios pasa con ese tipo? No le hemos hecho ni un rasguño - se expresó muy molesto el menor de los Kusanagi

\- Algo más que su apariencia cambio en él, ¿No lo crees Kyo?- dijo el rubio mirando a éste

-No lo sé, pero sin duda alguna es más fuerte de lo que recuerdo, ni siquiera parece cansado y también tiene poder de Orochi que puede controlar... El tendría que ser

-Un semi Dios - lo interrumpió la pelirroja- es imposible

-Oigan ustedes dos-hablo el francés señalando a los pelirrojos- ustedes tampoco parecen estar tan cansados y al parecer pueden seguirle muy bien el ritmo a ese tipo, no ¿No serán de casualidad también"semi dioses"?

\- Esa pregunta es demasiado específica señor - le respondió Kumi

\- ¿Entonces? - siguio insistiendo

\- No, no lo somos; pero podemos seguirle el paso por nuestra sangre

-¿Que significa eso?

-Ese hombre de alguna manera obtuvo poder de Orochi haciéndolo más fuerte y veloz según su criterio, a mi hermano y a mi se nos entreno a base de velocidad y resistencia ya que tenemos las habilidades psíquicas de mamá y las maldiciones del clan por parte de nuestro padre, tal vez ese sea el motivo

-¡Dejen de parlotear y enfrentenme malditos cobardes! -exclamo Igniz mostrando cuán furioso estaba de que lo hicieran esperar

Nuevamente todos se colocaron de pie y en posición de ataque dispuestos a enfrentarlo una vez más, pero el semi- Dios fue más astuto y con una gran bola de energía hizo que todos fueran lanzados hacia atrás provocando que se golpeaban contra un muro a excepción de Kiwa quien permaneció intacta

-Te dije que tenía asuntos pendientes que tu pagarías- le recordó a la peli blanca

\- No te tengo miedo- le respondió preparándose para lo que pudiese venir

Igniz no lo pensó dos veces para atacar a la chica, comenzó una batalla de velocidad en donde claramente la novata llevaba la desventaja, en un momento, Igniz la golpeó haciendo que está callera al suelo.

\- ¡Kiwa!- grito Fudo tratando de levantarse al ver su estado

\- Este es mi venganza hacia esos malditos traidores - dijo apunto de terminar con la vida de la joven

-¡No toques a mi hija!- se escuchó a lo lejos y con una gran velocidad llegó a contraatacar con una gran llama haciendo qué este saliera proyectado hacia un muro

-¡¿Papá?!- dijo con asombro la joven

-¿Estas bien Kiwa?

-Si, ahora si- dijo con gran alivio la joven

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero hay un problema más fuerte enfrente de nosotros- dijo Kyo tratando de levantarse del cansancio

-Veo que no puedes seguirle el paso a este idiota Kyo- dijo Iori burlándose de Kyo

-¡Calla Yagami!

-Asi que Llegaste desperdicio de tecnología, y tú también demonio

-Kula, ayuda a los demás por favor- dijo K' preparándose para Pelear con Igniz

-Yo te ayudo Kula- Gritó Athena

Tanto Kula como Athena fueron a donde cada uno de sus amigos y familiares estaban para ayudarlos si es que estaban lastimados.

-Entonces ahora serás tú quien me enfrente, acaso no te has dado cuenta, me convertí en lo que siempre anhele, no tienes oportunidad ante mi- dijo Igniz perdiendo la cordura

-El no acabará con tigo, seré yo, no tienes ninguna relación con Orochi, no mereces ese poder- dijo Iori preparándose para pelear

-Me vengare de todo lo que nos hiciste en esos momentos-Grito K'

Después de esto, Iori y K' corrieron tras Igniz, una pelea digna de admirarse, Iori esquivaba todo ataque, mientras que K' aprovechaba cada abertura para golpearlo.

Pero en un momento todo fallo, Igniz logró darle en golpe certero a Iori, lanzándolo donde estaban los demás.

-¡Iori!- Gritó Athena.

Este parecia estar inconsciente, luego se escuchó enorme Gritó, K' gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, Igniz lo masacraba a golpes, haciendolo sufrir.

-¿Este dolor te recuerda algo?¡¡¡ Responde inutil!!!- Gritó Igniz al borde de la locura- dime que pasaría si con el poder de Orochi despierto al verdadero Yagami.

-¿El disturbio?- dijo K'

Todos entendieron esa frase, el golpe que Iori recibió era sólo para que el entrará en contacto con su disturbio.

Todos retrocedieron, sabían que Iori No tenía del todo controlado su disturbio, para sorpresa de todos Athena sólo se quedó a su lado.

Iori empezó a levantarte, la posé encorvada del disturbio se notaba, cual fue la impresión de todos, Iori No pudo evitar el reír.

-¿En cerio creiste que no vendría preparado para algo así Idiota?- Gritó Iori

-Pe... Pero ¿Comó?

-Fudo, creo que ya estás listo para esa última técnica del clan, pero sabes que...- dijo Iori

\- Lo sé padre- dijo Fudo interrumpiendo a su padre- Hey, Hiroyuki, necesito tu apoyo

\- Yo ni siquiera se de lo que hablas- se mostró preocupado Hiroyuki

-Hijo, tu conoces lo que hará, sólo necesitabas la oportunidad.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Iori corriendo hacia Igniz Y con todas sus fuerzas enterró sus garras en el, rasguñandolo de manera brutal y soltando a K'

Fudo corrió y antes de que Igniz cayera, este azotó su cabeza ante el suelo, lo levanto, lo tomó del cuello y del suelo empezó a formarse un tornado de Fuego carmesí, Hiroyuki comprendió lo que quería hacer, con el fuego Kusanagi, Hiro dio un gran golpe en la espada de Fudo, incrementando el calor, haciendo que Igniz empezará a desmoronase en cenizas.

Hiro y Fudo cayeron al suelo, cansados pero llenos de satisfacción tras lograr la técnica que sus respectivos padres usaron ante Orochi, pero la calma fue interrumpida.


	23. Capitulo 21: Tu Traición

Capítulo 21

"Tú traición"

Chizuru junto con los Ikari llegaron a la isla donde estaban los demás peleadores, conforme iban avanzando observaban con detenimiento todo el desastre que había.

Los Ikari trataron de establecer contacto con la base genéral, mientras que chizuru recorría el lugar, en el suelo se vio algo que brillaba, como si reflejará el brillo del Sol, se trataba del espejo que desapareció aquella vez.

-"Como pudo esto caer aquí"- pensaba chizuru tratando de ver quién pudo haberlo tirado, para su mala suerte no había nadie.

A lo lejos, una gran explosión se escuchó, todos corrieron para ayudar en caso de heridos o por si tenían que pelear.

-¡¡CHIZURU!!

-Escucharon eso, alguien grito- dijo Whip

-¡¡Por aquí!!

-Ese grito se me es conocido- decía Ralf- ¡es Terry!- termino diciendo

-¿Dónde estás Terry- gritaba Chizuru

A lo lejos, se veía a alguien, todos fueron a reconocer quienes eran, y efectivamente eran Terry y companía.

-Necesitamos ayudar a nuestros amigos- decía Terry preocupado

-Tranquilo, estamos al tanto de todo, vamos, no podemos dejarlo aquí- dijo Clark

Todos los miembros del escuadrón Ikari ayudaron a llegar al helicóptero para ser llevados a un hospital, menos Terry y Keiichi

-Madre, ustedes regresen, ayudaremos aquí- dijo Keiichi viendo a su madre

-Nosotros ya hicimos lo que pudimos, vamos tenemos que irnos- Grito Mai

-Vete, no te detendré, ayuda a tus amigos y cuida a tu padre, y tú Terry, cuida de Keiichi- mencióno Mary con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces también iré- grito Andy

-Quedate hermano, cuida a nuestras familias, puede que no nos veamos de nuevo- dijo Terry agachando la cabeza

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, al menos así sabré que todos están bien.

Las puertas del helicóptero se cerraron, despegó y lentamente se fue alejando.

-Señor Bogard, en ese caso necesitamos que usted lleve esto en su gorra, es una pequeña cámara que transmitirá todo a la televisión internacional y a los cuarteles- dijo Clark

-Entiendo

Después de eso, todos corrieron al lugar de la explosión, y efectivamente, desde el helicóptero podían ver todo lo que estaba pasando, también, por medio del transmisor pudieron confirmar la transmisión.

Al llegar al lugar, Fudo tenía a Igniz, ahorcandolo y rodeado de un gran tornado de fuego Carmesí, todos veían la hazaña, y quiénes recordaban el torneo de hace años, no paraban de emocionarse, Hiroyuki procedió, dándole fin a ese supuesto Dios.

-Lo lograron, ellos lo lograron- dijo Athena

-Lo lograron muchachos- dijo Chizuru corriendo para felicitarlos

-¡Madre!- gritaron las gemelas Kagura

-Estan bien, pensé que estarían lastimadas

-Tranquila, no nos pasó...- dijo Takara, siendo interrumpida por un gran temblor.

El suelo empezó a tener grietas, y estás empezaron a crecer, se podía sentir un gran calor emergiendo de ellas, los relámpagos se hicieron presentes, El aire empezó a ponerse violentó. Esta era la forma en la que Orochi anunciaba su llegada.

Orochi se veía imponente, y con todo el poder de sus nuevas fuerzas se impuso ante nuestros peleadores.

-Orochi!!- grito enfurecida Akiha viendo al demonio salir entre alguna de las grietas, aún en su forma humana

-Pense que para este instante todos ustedes ya estarían muertos- mencionó un poco desepcionado.

Orochi avanzaba lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, poco a poco, el cabello del cuerpo que poseía cambiaba sus tonalidades de entre rubio oscuro con puntas pelirrojas por un blanco total. Sus ojos comenzaron a habrirse dando paso a unos idénticos a los de una serpiente

-Asi que está es tu verdadera apariencia-Dedujo el menor de los Kusanagi

\- Así es- el impotente Dios se detuvo- ciertamente me impresiona que todos ustedes sigan con vida...Pero ni modo, si quieres matar a alguien,que mejor manera que haciendo que se mate a si mismo- termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que acabas de de...- pregunto Iori, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte y certero golpe en el estómago que el mismo Orochi le dió provocando el retroceso de todos los presentes.

-Iori!!- grito Athena tratando de ir hacia el cuerpo de su marido, pero fue detenida por Kyo.

Iori no reaccionaba, tenía la vista en blanco, nuevamente Orochi tenía el control de la situación, levantandolo del suelo, el Dios masacraba al pelirrojo a golpes en el pecho y el estómago, todos comenzaron a amenazarlo tratando de hacer que lo soltara.

-¡ Deja a mi padre maldito demonio demonio!- grito Fudo en un momento de desesperación conectando una fuerte patada que derribó a Orochi-Padre, ¿Estás bien?- termino diciendo sujentado a su mayor

Fudo estaba sorprendido, su padre no tenía herida alguna, ni siquiera estaba sangrando, sólo parecía estar inconsciente ; todos veían la escena con desesperación, un joven que tenía en brazos el cuerpo de su padre.

El joven Yagami, trato de hacer que su padre reaccionará, pero no lo conseguía, Yamata había tomado desprevenido a su antecesor pero... ¿Que le había hecho?

En un movimiento brusco, el cuerpo de Iori comenzó a "convulsionar" asustando a todos, Fudo trato de calmarlo, estaba muy agitado,

-Padre soy yo, reacciona - trataba de calmarlo pero no lo conseguía

Desde el suelo, Iori comenzó a sujetarse fuertemente la cabeza, y comenzó a soltar gritos... Tal vez de dolor, hasta que simplemente se sentó del suelo muy agitado

\- ¡Muere!- un golpe sertero de parte de su progenitor lo alertó y sin poder esquivarlo Fudo recibió una fuerte patada haciéndolo salir proyectado a unos metros

-¡¡¡Fudo!!! - el grito de dos jovencitas corriendo a hacia el joven Yagami quien aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-Jajaja jaja

\- ¿De que te ríes maldito?- interrogó Kumi a Yamata tratando de levantar a su hermano

-Me gusta ver cómo la gente se destruye, sólo eso

\- Iori- se escuchó el grito Kyo mientras se acercaba a este - ¿Por que demonios empujas a tu propio hijo?

-Kusanagi Kyo- fue lo único que salió de la boca del líder Yagami

-¡Respondeme maldito!- estaba enfurecido, de su mano salió el legendario fuego carmesí de su familia

-Padre... ¿Por qué?- se escuchó el grito de la hija del pelirrojo

-Ese no es tu padre niña - otra vez el Dios hizo su aparición, está vez al lado del Yagami - Dejenme presentarles a un aliado mío

-¿ aliado?- cuestionaron todos, no podía ser cierto, Yagami Iori jamás estaría del lado de ese demonio, todo era confuso, a que se refería exactamente...

-Yagami maldito, has estado en nuestra contra todo este tiempo - Kyo ya estaba al límite, quería golpear a su rival por su traición hacia los clanes,hacia el mundo, hacia su familia, hacia Athena.

-Ese no es Iori

-¿Como puedes decir eso Athena?- el francés no entendía, al igual que todos los demás.

-Mucha razón... Este no es Iori Yagami... Este es Iori Yasakani, el heredero del clan de la luna de la novena generación.

-¿Novena generación? ¿Yasakani? ¡¿Que significa todo esto?! - Chizuru estaba tan confundida como los demás, como protectora del espejo tenia que saber a qué se refería

-Dejenme contarles una muy buena historia...


	24. Capitulo 22: Yamata y Yasakani:El Origen

**Capítulo 22**

 **YAMATA Y YASAKANI: EL ORIGEN**

 ***Hace 1834 años es la antigua Japón.**

Primavera, la época en la que las más bellas flores surgen un cálido despertar y así como los capullos se habrían por primera vez para asombrar al mundo con su brillo, los pequeños ojos rojos de un inocente niño se habrían por primera vez.

En un mundo donde la paz reinaba en los corazones de sus habitantes, habían tres clanes que se unían en celebración para darle la bienvenida al heredero del clan Yasakani.

"Ellos son los elegidos" "Ellos protejeran a todos" "Son bendecidos por los dioses", entre otras cosas es lo que decían al contemplar a los tres pequeños herederos: Iori Yasakani, Mamoru Yata y Kyo Kusanagi.

Por otro lado, El Monte Olimpo también estaba de fiesta, la familia sagrada que habitaba la tierra, la familia mano derecha de Zeus, la familia Asamiya recibía gustosamente a la nueva hija del líder. Una pequeña niña de ojos violetas.

El tiempo paso, los tres herederos crecieron juntos, llenos de salud, fuerza y nobleza dignas de unos guerreros.Con tan solo 8 años de parte de Iori, 7 años del Kusanagi y 9 años del Yata ya eran unos expertos en combate, aclamados por la extraordinaria fuerza que poseían.

Durante un tiempo, la aldea se vio envuelta en una terrible ambruna, para tratar de apasiguarla, Nori Asamiya, líder del clan Asamiya llegó con su familia para ayudar con el problema.

Los tres herederos pronto se hicieron buenos amigos con la pequeña hija del señor Nori, quienes no parecían irse tan pronto.

En medio de todos sus juegos, conocieron a un joven de cabellos platinados, quien decía ser un Dios, para ellos el era tan normal como los demás y pronto formaron una larga alianza...

Los niños crecieron, se volvieron jóvenes de 17, 16 y 15 años volviéndose tan aclamados por los aldeanos como sus padres.

\- ¡Yamata!

-Mamoru, no grites tan alto- se quejó un castaño Kusanagi caminando a su lado

-Lo siento Kyo, pero tenemos que encontrarlos

-¿Encontrarlos? Pensé que sólo buscábamos a Yamata

-La hija del señor Asamiya e Iori se adelantaron a buscarlo para que nos ayude a entrenar

Ambos herederos caminaron hasta llegar al punto de reunión donde ya eran esperados. Aquel Dios los miro con calma, esa tarde, en lugar de "entrenar" conversaban acerca de sus vidas, que harían al volverse líderes de sus clanes... O simplemente sus sueños al futuro.

-Asamiya, ¿que harás cuando seas mayor?- cuestionó el heredero Yagami sentado a su lado

\- Ya les he dicho que me llamen por mi nombre

-Pero tu nombre es extraño...¿Por que te llamas Athena?

-Mi nombre es griego... Mis padres me lo pusieron por alguien importante

-¿Por quien?- cuestionó el heredero Yata

-Por la hija de Zeus... ¿No es así?

\- ¿Tu la conoces Yamata?

-He oído hablar de ella, no se si exista en realidad

-Pero tu dises ser un Dios, entonces ella también debe existir- el heredero Kusanagi menciono un poco divertido

\- ¿Dios de que eras?

\- Yo soy Dios de la tierra, Voluntad de Gaia.

\- quien diría que nos volveríamos amigos de un Dios jaja, - el pelirrojo recibió un pequeño codaso por parte de Yamata, estos dos se llevaban muy bien- lo siento...

Risas, bromas y temas triviales alegraban sus vidas. Después de encontrar hace mucho tiempo a un hombre solitario en el bosque a volverse amigos.

Una campana sonaba, era la señal de que tenían que volver, se despidieron de él Dios y se retiraron.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, mientras el dios cuidaba de un árbol dañado por una tormenta, observo confundido como todos los animales del bosque corrían aterrados, Yamata trato de ocultarse, no tenía permitido mostrarse ante los mortales, aunque hacia una excepción con los herederos y Athena.

La escena lo dejo aterrado... "¿cazando?... ¿Ellos están matando animales inocentes?... ¿Por que festejan el asesinato de los animales?... No, esto no puede ser... Tiene que ser un mal entendido..." Pensaba con odió, no hiva a tolerar que seres inocentes fueran asesinados por placer o deporte.

De alguna manera, Yamata se las arregló para poder entrar a la aldea. Lo difícil era que le permitieran la entrada a alguno de los templos.

Yamata disfrazado de sirviente, consiguió entrar al templo del clan Yasakani. Tuvo un poco de dificultades, pero al final, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del heredero de dicho clan junto con otros más.

\- Adelante- se escuchó la voz del hijo del líder, los hombres entraron haciendo una reverencia exepto el Dios.

El pelirrojo notó la conducta de su servidumbre, al darse cuenta de quien era, Pidió al resto que lo dejaran solo con aquel "hombre"

-¿Que haces aquí Yamata?- cuestionó el pelirrojo- creí que no querías que la gente te viera

-¿Por que?

-¿Por que que?

-¡¿Por que los mataron?!- su odio creció y arrinconó al heredero contra un muro apretando su cuello absteniéndose de matarlo

-No..pue...do R..espi...rar - chilló el joven tratando de safarse, al final, lo soltó y este comenzó a hablar- ¿A que te refieres?

-¡A los animales!

-Viste la cacería ¿Verdad?

-¿Como pueden hacer algo tan..

-Yo no quería- lo interrumpió- la cacería es para demostrar nuestras habilidades y también para traer comida al pueblo

-No comprendo que tiene eso de bueno

-El pueblo ha estado envuelto en enfermedades infecciosas y una terrible ambruna, tratamos de conseguir comida...

-¡Pero ese no es el modo!

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!... La gente cree que puede tomar lo que quiere cuando quiere, incluso mi padre, pero yo creo que hay que saber que tomar y ver la forma de devolverlo sin ocasionar alteraciones a la paz

-Sabes muy bien cuál es mi deber

-Y tu sabes del mío- hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo- Esto no volverá a pasar Yamata, trataré de hablar con mi padre...

-Hablar no es suficiente- lo interrumpió

-Entonces lo convenceré, haré que no vuelva a pasar.

-Eres extraño Yasakani - esta vez lo dijo con un tono burlesco, pero el pelirrojo prefería escuchar que se burlaba a oírlo molestó

\- ¿Desde cuando eres respetuoso conmigo?, Pensé que éramos amigos...

-Confiare en ti, Iori

-Ya vete... Tus gritos se escucharon por todo el templo, pronto vendrán guardias a ver qué pasa

Ninguno dijo nada, pareciera que el problema estaba resuelto, pero no era así, Yamata salió de el templo confiando en su amigo... Pero este se quedó pensando

"¿Como rayos se lo he de decir a mi padre?"

Los días pasaron... El Dios ya no había recibido ninguna visita de sus amigos como lo hacían antes. Se extraño mucho. Decidió volver a ir al pueblo para llevarse la peor sorpresa de su inmortal vida.

El camino al pueblo era horrible, tal parece que la cacería se elevó en gran número, no solo eso... Varios árboles ardiendo en llamas... Comenzó a irritarse, fue lo más rápido que pudo, ¿y para que? Lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer.

Tres herederos en el suelo, arrodillados, con la cabeza baja... Tres hombres potentes hablaban ¿o los regañaban?, A lo lejos, la joven Athena, viendo la escena, sin decir nada.

-¡¿Que pasa aquí?!- se hizo presente el Dios atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes

-¿Quien eres tú?- preguntó el líder Yata

-Pregunté ¿Que pasa? O es que acaso no sabes entender

-Yamata, ¿Que haces aquí?- el pelinegro interrogó

-Mamoru, hijo mío, ¿Conoces a este individuo?

-bueno... yo

-Ustedes- Yamata ya estaba harto- ¡Ustedes han destrozado todo este valle, su maldita arrogancia los llevará a la extinción total de su maldita raza!

-¿Quien eres tú para amenazarnos de ese modo ? ¿A caso no sabes quiénes somos ?

\- Para mi, apartir de ahora todos los humanos son iguales - El Dios levanto su mano y con su poder, lanzó al líder Yata contra una casa

-¡Padre!- Mamoru se puso de pie mirando a su padre en el piso, para luego voltear a ver desafiante al dios- ¡Yamata, ¿Por que lo hiciste?! El es mi padre

El Dios no hizo caso, con su poder, comenzó a devastar toda la aldea, gente que corría de aquí a allá, casas desechas.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- advirtió el líder Asamiya a su familia

-Pero.. padre ¡No podemos abandonarlos!

-¡Esto no es nuestro asunto Athena!

Nori Asamiya, se llevó a su familia lo más rápido posible, para así evitar estar envueltos en esta situación.

Por su parte, Mamoru, Kyo e Iori intentaban calmar al Dios. Pero todo parecía ser inútil

-¡Yamata! Detente por favor- el gritó de Kyo fue completamente ignorado

-¡Detente! ¡Estas destruyendo la aldea!

-Bueno, quieren que me detenga, entonces hagamos un intercambio

-¿In.. intercambio?- Iori parecía no entender

-A partir de ahora, cada luna llena, sacrificaran a 8 doncellas y yo dejaré en paz la aldea por ahora

-Estas loco maldito demonio - el líder Kusanagi lo estaba enfrentando nuevamente.

-Esa es mi petición, cumplan si desean vivir

Dicho esto se desvaneció, la gente que quedaba, pronto comenzó a ser atendida, la gente estaba aterrada, no por la presencia que acababa de irse, si no por que pronto seria luna llena, y tenían que sacrificar a 8 jovencitas...

El tiempo paso, las mujeres del pueblo morían cada vez más... Pero eso no sería por mucho. Los líderes recibieron la visita de la princesa Kushinada y su familia, Hablaron y pronto un plan ya estaba hecho... Esa misma noche, se desarían del ahora Yamata No Orochi.

El plan fue escuchado por Iori, le parecía un plan muy cruel, sin dudarlo dos veces salió del templo reconstruido de su familia, subió a un caballo y emprendió camino justo a la última vez que vio a Orochi.

-¡Yamata! - Gritó, pero nada se escuchó -¡Soy yo, Iori!

-¿Que es lo que quieres humano?- Salió de su escondite mirándolo con odió

-Yo, quiero hablar contigo

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, tú dijiste que lo arreglarías y solo lo empeoraste

-No, no fue así, yo hablé con mi padre... Incluso le conté de ti, pero el solo se burló, hablo con los líderes de los otros clanes e hicieron lo mismo, Mamoru y Kyo también trataron de convencerlos, pero todo fue inútil, nos prohibieron salir, creían que la ambruna nos afectaba, cuando ellos querían extender la caza yo trate de detenerlo pero solo enfade a los líderes-

Yamata veía con asombro al pelirrojo "¿Que tanto sería verdad?, ¿Por que molestarse a venir hasta aquí, arriesgando su vida?" El Dios miro como el Yasakani bajaba la cabeza y una cuantas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

\- Pero es cierto... Por mi culpa, ellos comenzaron a quemar el bosque, mataron sin piedad y yo no hice nada y ahora ellos quieren...

No acabo su frase, un ataque sorpresa fue lo que ocurrió, guardias y los tres líderes atacaron al dios sin piedad alguna. Este se encontraba muy distraído como para defenderse, sin embargo hizo todo lo posible, el heredero Yasakani estaba en el suelo, uno de los ataques de Yamata lo tomo por sorpresa y terminó un poco herido.

Cuando Yasakani trato de ponerse de pie, vio como su "amigo" si es que aún lo podía llamar así, era cruelmente atacado, para que el final de la noche, Yamata No Orochi fue sellado dando lugar a los tres tesoros sagrados, un bosque cubierto de fuego y un joven inconsciente.

Los años pasaron desde aquel suceso, los herederos ya no eran más unos muchachos, eran ahora todos unos hombres de 20, 21 y 22 años. Cerca de unos meses sería llevada a cabo la ceremonia, en donde estos jóvenes se convertirían en los líderes de sus respectivos clanes.

Los tres estaban tan nerviosos como emocionados, pero hubieran preferido que fuese totalmente diferente; el trio estaba a cargo de algunos preparativos, y obviamente acordaron en invitar a la ceremonia a Athena y su familia, después de los sucesos ocurridos con Orochi, no la habían vuelto a ver desde hace casi cinco años.

Un terrible rumor pasaba de lado a lado. El líder del clan Yasakani llevo a su hijo a montar a caballo para hacerle saber de sus nuevas responsabilidades dentro de unas cuantas semanas. La charla fue un poco larga, al volver ya todo era obscuro. Lo peor de todo comenzó cuando entraron a los aposentos de la señora Yasakani, los cuales estaban bañados por sangre

El viejo líder enfureció, mando a llamar a los otros clanes, que pronto e encontraron ahí. Todos negaron la existencia de un complot en su contra, pero si no fueron ellos, ¿entonces quien?

Al verlo tan inestable, el líder Kusanagi invito a Yasakani a su morada. Para que pudiera calmarse y juntos buscar una solución a este misterio.

Que gran error, el cuerpo de la esposa de Yasakani estaba ahí, tendida en el suelo, sin vida. Esto provocó una fuerte explosión de emociones dentro de el líder como de su hijo.

Comenzó una batalla entre Yasakani y Kusanagi. Ambos demostraban sus habilidades. Por su parte, Kyo se encargaba de proteger a su madre, evitando que está interviniera en el combate; Iori , el estaba incado, al lado del cuerpo de su madre, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero el no era tan impulsivo como su progenitor. Controlo su irá, tomo en brazos el cuerpo de su madre y salió de ahí sin importarle que su padre continuará peleando.

Lejos, en un pequeño río se escuchaba un pequeño sollozo, una joven de cabellos violetas decidió investigar, mientras más avanzaba, más fuerte era, y ahí está el origen, un pelirrojo sosteniendo el cuerpo de una mujer

-¿Iori? ¿Eres tú?

El joven levanto la cabeza volteandola para encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia, Athena se veía realmente linda bajo la luz de la luna... ¿O era por el brillo de sus lágrimas? Ya no sabía nada, simplemente bajo la cabeza a su pocision original mientras ella se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Que ocurrió? Pregunto la joven asombrada tras ver el cadáver

-La mataron, mataron a mi madre.

-Pero... ¿Quien lo hizo?

-Kusanagi... Fue orden de Kusanagi-sama

-¿el padre de Kyo? Eso es imposible, creí que ustedes eran aliados.

-Yo tampoco quiero creerlo... Pero mi madre estaba en su casa, su cadáver estaba ahí.

\- Lo lamento

-No fue tu culpa, no tienes por qué lamentar nada

-Yasakani... Se que..tal vez este no sea el momen...

-Soy Iori, lo recuerdas, Asamiya- este a pesar de su perdida le sonrió de manera cálida

-Y yo Athena- correspondió a la sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de este.

\- ¿Ath..ena?- lo impresionó el atrevimiento de su amiga, lo estaba besando, beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente, para ambos fue cálido, lento y apasionado hasta que...

-¡joven Yasakani! - el gritó de un guardia de su clan provocó que ambos se separaran.

-Aqui estoy - se puso de pie con la cabeza baja, no quería que notaran su sonrojado rostro

-El señor Yasakani exije su presencia de inmediato en su templó

-¿Para qué?

No hubo respuesta, el guardia hiba jalando al pelirrojo del brazo para que esté le siguiera. Athena fue sigilosamente detrás de ellos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegaron al templo, exactamente al lugar donde se encontraba su parte del sello de Orochi. Mientras más se acercaba, podía notar que una oscura aura se expandía por todo el lugar, se sentía como la de...

-¡¿Yamata?!- el pelirrojo se asombro, ahí estaba, el demonio serpiente, el Dios de la naturaleza, su amigo

-¡A él!- gritó el padre del pelirrojo señalándolo siendo segado por el odio que sentía- ¡Toma la vida de mi hijo y dame tu poder para acabar con Kusanagi!

-Como gustes humano..

-¿Mi...vida? ¡¿Que significa eso padre?!

Su progenitor lo ignoro completamente, Yamata levanto su mano y con su poder acerco lentamente el cuerpo del heredero Yasakani en contra de la voluntad de éste, por más que trataba de resistirse, su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

-El poder que voy a darte, trae sus consecuencias- advirtió el Dios -Las mujeres de tu clan morirán al dar a luz al igual que sus hijos, los hombres morirán siendo muy jóvenes, y tus descendientes recibirán un "extra" en la sangre de su linaje

-¡Acepto!- Afirmó el líder Yasakani- con tal de tomar mi venganza en contra de Kusanagi, lo tomó

Con esta afirmación, el clan Yasakani desaparecio para la historia dando origen al clan Yagami; el líder Asamiya se sintió responsable cuando su hija le contó lo sucedido, si ellos no los hubiesen abandonado desde el principio, nada de esto habría sucedido; los otros dos herederos se convirtieron exitosamente en líderes, junto con un heredero Yagami, condenado a vivir y traspasar su odio de generación en generación.

En cuanto a Iori, su alma fue separada de su cuerpo, pero no fue destruida, fue la única compañía de Yamata No Orochi cuando fue sellado nuevamente, explicándole que en realidad no lo mató, si no lo ayudó a dejar una cruel vida. Alejándolo de la realidad. Convirtiéndolo en su aliado, como su amigo, no fue difícil convencerlo...


End file.
